


Meu Mundo Ideal

by lovedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Parallel Universes, Supernatural (TV series), Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedestiel/pseuds/lovedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que você faria se pudesse visitar um outro mundo onde tudo fosse perfeito como você sempre quis? Onde todas as suas maiores necessidades e desejos fossem realizados, como num sonho onde tudo é como deveria ser? A vida continuaria a te surpreender? Você seria realmente feliz? Um estranho caso de desaparecimento irá levar ação às vidas de Castiel, Dean e Sam Winchester, mas algo inesperado irá mudar completamente o rumo de suas trajetórias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Injusta Fúria

A menina, na sala de estudos, recortava figuras de uma revista e colava em uma cartolina, montando um cartaz para um trabalho escolar. A irmã caçula a imitava, recortando e colando imagens aleatórias numa folha em branco, de repente esbarrou a mão no pote de cola e esparramou tudo sobre o trabalho da irmã, o destruindo. Não demorou e as duas começaram uma briga. Até que a mãe chegasse para apartar, muitos puxões de cabelos e tapas foram trocados, o que resultou na mais nova de castigo no cantinho da disciplina e a mais velha aos prantos pelo trabalho perdido.

Com a ajuda da mãe, ela reiniciou a tarefa ainda soluçando pelo choro e com os olhos e nariz muito vermelhos. Estavam tão compenetradas no trabalho de recortar e colar, que não perceberam quando uma fumaça escura saiu de dentro do armário e se aproximou delas por trás na mesa. Elas só se deram conta da coisa quando ela já estava tão próxima que não havia mais como se afastar. Em meio à fumaça negra, surgiu uma criatura sob a forma de uma mulher, com asas de morcego, cabelos emaranhados com serpentes e que chorava sangue. A criatura saltou sobre a garota e a pegou pelos cabelos. A fumaça negra, em toda a sala, envolvia a mãe e a filha mais nova. Elas gritavam em desespero, clamando por socorro, temendo ser um incêndio. Mas a fumaça, que parecia ter vontade própria, prosseguiu com o ataque, envolvendo-as numa estranha escuridão, até que desapareceu, levando junto a mulher alada que chorava sangue. Tudo havia voltado ao normal, ou quase tudo, porque naquele momento, a mãe se deu conta de que a filha mais velha, simplesmente, desapareceu também.

Sam havia acabado de se sentar com uma garrafa de cerveja numa das mãos e o tablet na outra, quando o celular tocou. Ele bufou, aborrecido, sem ânimo para levantar e atender. Ainda esperou um pouco para ver se o sujeito desistia da ligação e desligava, mas o aparelho continuou tocando. Não era o toque do número de Dean e nem o de Castiel. Irritado, Sam decidiu ignorar a ligação. Estava disposto a tirar o resto do dia para relaxar um pouco após ter discutido com o irmão mais velho logo pela manhã, não queria saber de trabalho pelo resto do dia. Mas as chamadas se repetiam, uma após a outra, insistentemente. Como viu que quem ligava não desistiria, e por já estar começando a ficar preocupado com a insistência, ele atendeu:

— Alô?

— _Sammy, preciso da sua ajuda_.

A voz do outro lado da linha parecia a voz de Dean, mas estava abafada e a ligação muito ruim. Ele não parecia estar em perigo, seu tom era até bastante calmo. Sam não entendia por que razão Dean estava ligando de um número fixo e não do celular, que seria mais fácil ter identificado.

— Qual é o problema com você? Custava ligar do celular?

— _Foi mal, Sammy. Desculpa aí, irmão. É que tô numa enrascada e sem meu telefone. Tô ligando de um bar_.

— Tudo bem, Dean. Você tá encrencado?

— _Muito_!

— Dá pra ser um pouco mais específico?

— _Dá sim. Eu tô em outra dimensão, cara, um universo paralelo ou algo assim, preciso de ajuda_.

— Universo paralelo? E como é que está conseguindo falar comigo? — Sam soou um pouco impaciente, já que ainda estava sob o impacto da discussão que tivera com Dean mais cedo.

— _E eu sei lá! A coisa é meio louca por aqui... Encontrei um bar, é só o que tem neste lugar... bares pra todos os lados. Entrei, liguei pro seu número e você atendeu_.

— Como é que você sabe que está em uma realidade paralela?

— _Acho bom você puxar uma cadeira e sentar, porque o barato é muito louco, meu irmão_!

— Não enrola, Dean! Conta logo.

— _Ok, vamos lá... Estou numa espécie de versão duplicada do nosso mundo. Logo ali em frente, numa mesa deste mesmo bar, estão você, o Castiel e uma duplicata minha_!

— Como assim, Dean? Você saiu daqui para investigar o desaparecimento de uma menina não faz nem duas horas. Como isso aconteceu? — Naquele momento Sam ficou realmente preocupado com o irmão, apesar de ele parecer estar bem.

— _Eu não sei, Sammy. Só sei que o Cas e a minha duplicata aqui parecem ser_...

— Parecem ser o quê?

— _Gays!_ _E eles parecem namorados, Sam_.

— O quê? Explica isso direito.

— _Eles andam abraçados... e o pior, eles beijam na boca na frente de todo mundo_.

— Dean, isso é muito estranho, não pelos dois serem namorados, mas por serem duplicatas nossas. Eles podem ser metamorfos e você pode estar correndo perigo.

— _Acho que não, Sammy. Porque a pior parte eu ainda não te contei. O Bobby tá aqui também_.

— Você tá vendo o Bobby? O Bobby tá morto, cara!

— _Pois é, Sam. E, além disso, enquanto estou falando com você, o Sammy duplicata tá com a cara enfiada numa jarra de cerveja._

Sam esfregou a testa várias vezes ao ouvir o que o irmão dizia. Não fosse tão acostumado a situações bizarras, ele diria que Dean estava completamente louco.

— Aí ferrou, Dean. Me conta tudo, desde o começo, cara.

— _Depois que tivemos aquela discussão,_ _eu saí pra investigar aqueles desaparecimentos estranhos. Num deles, a mãe da vítima afirmava ter visto uma fumaça preta, depois uma mulher com cabelo de cobras, asas de morcego e que chorava sangue. Ela abduziu a menina. De repente, enquanto eu investigava o local do desaparecimento, tudo ficou escuro e eu acordei aqui, neste mundo estranho._

— E o Cas?

— _Ele tá aqui com o meu outro eu. Estão comendo, juntos, um hambúrguer gigantesco, tipo uns trinta centímetros._

— Quero saber onde está o Cas.

— _O nosso Cas ou o Cas duplicata gay?_

— O nosso, é claro! Vocês saíram daqui juntos.

— _É, mas sabe como ele é. Veio me dar lição de moral, dizendo que fui injusto com você, mandei logo ele ir se ferrar... eu tava nervoso. Daí ele fez aquela cara de choro dele e desapareceu_.

— Dean, você não devia tratar o Cas desse jeito.

— _Eu sei, Sam. Eu me arrependi, ok? Tentei ligar pra ele primeiro, porque eu e você estávamos brigados, mas ele não atendeu. Acho que ficou muito puto comigo._

— Você tem certeza que são duplicatas nossas? Não podem ser pessoas parecidas?

— _Claro! Cópias estranhas, Sammy. Até o terno que o Dean daqui tá usando é igual ao meu. E ele tá abraçando e beijando o Cas na boca. Eles estão dando uma de namoradinhos, e você e o Bobby não estão nem aí. Vocês dois agem como se fosse normal. Só querem saber de tomar cerveja na jarra. Uma jarra pra cada um!_

— Você quer dizer uma caneca de cerveja, não é?

— _Não, Sam! Jarra! Devem ter uns dois litros naquela coisa._ P _arece que por aqui ninguém bebe em garrafinhas ou copos. Tudo aqui é estranho e exagerado._

— Como é que você encontrou essas nossas duplicatas?

— _Roubei um carro quando acordei, porque não achei minha Baby e tava num lugar totalmente estranho. Daí eu fui tentar chegar ao bunker. Antes de entrar, do lado de fora, me deparei com as nossas duplicatas saindo na minha Baby._ _Eu os segui até aqui._

— Eles não te viram ou sabem de você?

— _Não. Tô me mantendo escondido, porque não sei como eles irão reagir ao me ver. Achei estranho demais quando vi você saindo com o Cas, a minha outra versão e o Bobby. Só percebi que tava numa realidade paralela quando você atendeu e a sua duplicata continuava comendo um hambúrguer gigante e tomando cerveja na jarra. E o mundo aqui é muito estranho, irmão. Os carros, eles são tão fáceis de roubar. Parece que não existe polícia por aqui também não. As garçonetes são todas lindas e gostosas. Só toca rock clássico e só tem carrão antigo andando pelas ruas, por todos os lados._

— Eu estou comendo um hambúrguer gigante?

— _É. E é de bacon! Eu também estranhei isso. Você é tão enjoado pra comer, com essa coisa de comida saudável e todo seu mimimi_.

— Dean, toma cuidado, cara. Você falou que a testemunha viu uma fumaça preta?

— _É. Mas não tinha rastro de demônio, não. Tá mais pra uma névoa, não é tão densa, pelo que a testemunha informou_. _A coisa encheu a sala toda._

— Certo... Melhor você ficar na linha que vou procurar saber mais informações sobre isso. Não desliga, porque não sabemos se conseguirá ligar novamente.

— _Tô marcando aqui. Tenta não demorar muito, porque eles vão acabar me vendo aqui. Ei, Sammy?_

— O que foi?

— _Liga pro Cas e avisa pra ele, okay? Se desculpe com ele por mim._

— Eu já ia fazer isso, Dean. Talvez ele saiba de algo sobre essa tal mulher com cobras no cabelo e asas.

— _Ah tá, foi mal. É que eu tô meio preocupado._

— Tá certo. — Sam deixou o iPhone sobre a mesa e pegou outro aparelho para ligar para Castiel. Não queria arriscar cancelar a ligação de Dean por descuido. Não demorou muito e o anjo apareceu no bunker.

Sam fez para ele um resumo do que Dean tinha lhe contado e ativou o viva-voz para que pudessem continuar falando com Dean enquanto pesquisavam. Começaram a pesquisar nos livros dos Homens das Letras, mas depois Sam acessou a Deep Web, enquanto Dean, no universo paralelo, mantinha a ligação e observava as duplicatas.

Quando Sam conseguiu algo que parecia fazer referência à criatura descrita por Dean, o mais velho estava desesperado do outro lado da linha.

— _Sam, Sam!_

— O que houve, Dean?

— _Sam, ele tá vindo em minha direção. O meu duplo, ele tá vindo pra cá._

— Acalme-se Dean. Ouça bem o que tenho a dizer: fuja daí o mais depressa possível. Ele não pode te ver.

— _Como assim, Sam?_

— Dean, a criatura que você estava investigando é uma Fúria. Também conhecida como Eníria. Entidades femininas justiceiras. Na mitologia elas são descritas como entidades que punem os homens por seus erros, mas nos arquivos dos Homens das Letras elas são descritas como “seres que, ao tentar fazer justiça, acabam cometendo mais injustiças”. Elas perseguem homens que cometem crimes sanguíneos, tipo briga entre irmãos, traição entre casais, brigas entre pais e filhos. Elas costumam afastar os familiares e os mostram ao seu mundo ideal, mas se você e seu outro eu se olharem nos olhos, trocarão de lugar e o processo será irreversível. Desligue agora e dê o fora daí.

— _Tarde demais, Sam. Ele está aqui e acaba de me ver._

— Dean?

— ...

— Dean? Alô! — Sam ainda tentou chamar, mas a ligação havia caído, Dean não estava mais lá para responder. Houve um estrondo e tudo em torno de Sam e Castiel, no bunker, escureceu.

***

— Ei, Dean, Mills acaba de mandar uma mensagem nos designando para o caso do ninho de vampiros em Phoenix. Precisamos nos apresentar à Ellen hoje ainda. — Sam acabava de conferir a mensagem em seu telefone.

— Por mim, tudo bem. Quase não tem acontecido nada de estranho ultimamente. Não vejo problemas em matar alguns vampiros. É bom que espantamos o tédio. — Dean abocanhou o último pedaço do hambúrguer gigante que divida com Castiel e ainda estava entre os dedos do anjo.

— Por pouco você não comeu meu dedo, Dean. — Castiel reclamou, indo para levar o dedo à boca para limpar.

— Awn, desculpa, amor... — Dean forçou um tom infantil, pegou a mão de Castiel e levou aos lábios, chupando as pontas dos dedos do anjo e sorrindo para ele.

— Vocês dois não se cansam dessa melação? — Bobby fez um careta.

— Não. Eu nunca vou me cansar do meu bebê — Dean respondeu ao mais velho em tom provocativo.

 — Idiota! Há quanto tempo não pegamos uma boa caçada? Já nem lembro mais qual foi a nossa última vez. Ultimamente só aparecem casos pequenos — disse Bobby depois de entornar o restante de sua jarra de cerveja na garganta.

— Já faz cento e quarenta e nove dias. Nossa última caçada foi aquela em que matamos aqueles fantasmas que estavam assombrando o hotel Sunshine, em Nevada. — Castiel respondeu, depois notou os olhares espantados dos outros três para ele. — Eu falei alguma coisa errada?

— Cas, nós sabemos qual foi nossa última grande caçada. Tá certo que não sabemos exatamente quantos dias tem isso, mas fazemos uma ideia — disse Sam.

— O Bobby perguntou quanto tempo fazia que não saíamos para uma grande caçada. Eu apenas respondi. E também falei qual foi a nossa última vez. Ele parecia não saber.

— Cas, babe, isso é força de expressão. Não foi bem uma pergunta. Tem coisas que falamos só pra manter a conversa, entende, amor? — Dean fez cara de quem tentava ensinar a uma criança de cinco anos.

— Foi uma pergunta retórica — reforçou Sam.

— Ele às vezes é tão robótico e infantil — resmungou Bobby.

— Eu não sou robótico e infantil. Já fui um anjo, tenho facilidade em obter certas informações — respondeu Castiel, fechando a cara e olhando para o lado de fora da janela.

— Não fica chateado, babe. — Dean puxou o anjo para um beijo, o que deixou Castiel menos aborrecido e Bobby rolando os olhos.

— Vocês notaram que parece que as criaturas pararam de matar humanos por aqui? — Sam perguntou antes de terminar de tomar toda a sua jarra de cerveja.

— Por mais que não haja notícias de pessoas sendo mortas em circunstâncias estranhas, isso não quer dizer que os monstros não estão por aí — Bobby falou.

— Não temos do que reclamar. O mundo é bem melhor assim — Dean concluiu.

Bobby ergueu o braço e uma linda garçonete surgiu imediatamente para atendê-lo, sem fazê-lo esperar por nem um minuto:

— Pois não, bonitão?

— Traga mais quatro jarras de cerveja, por gentileza, mocinha.

— Bobby, você não acha que já bebeu demais? — perguntou Dean.

— Tem razão, Dean. — O velho se virou para a garçonete — traga somente três jarras para os rapazes, embaladas para viagem, eu já bebi demais por hoje.

— Se vamos pegar a estrada pra Phoenix e vamos levar cerveja, melhor ir ao banheiro aliviar a bexiga. — Dean falou e se levantou, dando tapinhas na barriga, indo em direção ao banheiro do bar.

— Acho que eu também precisarei ir ao banheiro. — Castiel falou assim que viu Dean desviar do banheiro e tomar outra direção.

— Eu jamais trocaria o benefício de ser um anjo para poder ter funções humanas, como necessidade de urinar e dores de barriga — Bobby falou e riu.

— Desisti de ser um anjo por amor, e pelos outros benefícios que se tem sendo humano, Bobby. As necessidades fisiológicas são consequência — respondeu Castiel.

— Tem razão, ainda não inventaram nada melhor que um bom orgasmo — o mais velho concluiu.

Enquanto Dean se dirigia ao banheiro, decidiu parar no balcão e tomar uma dose de uísque. Foi naquele instante que ouviu alguém chamando pelo nome de seu irmão. Virou-se para ver quem era, pois a voz lhe era tão familiar que o deixou intrigado. Não poderia ser diferente, porque se deparou com outra versão de si mesmo falando ao telefone. Espantado, acreditando ser um metamorfo, sacou o punhal, mas tudo ficou escuro de repente e o mundo pareceu ter virando de ponta a cabeça. No momento seguinte ele estava no bunker, diante de seu irmão e de Castiel.

— Dean? — Sam e Castiel falaram juntos, correndo ao mesmo tempo para ajudar Dean a se firmar de pé.

— Cara, que coisa estranha. — Dean sorriu amarelo.

— Dean, você está bem? — Castiel foi o primeiro a perguntar enquanto o Winchester se firmava.

— Tudo bem, amor. Eu tive um apagão. — Dean ainda cambaleava, parecendo estar embriagado.

— Dean, você está me confundindo, sou eu, Castiel.

— Eu sei, babe.

— Dean, é melhor você se sentar. Como conseguiu sair da realidade paralela? — Sam perguntava enquanto ajudava o irmão a se sentar.

— Realidade paralela? Eu não me lembro de nada a não ser um metamorfo filho da puta no telefone. Eu ia cravar a espada angelical nele... e boom! Tudo escureceu.

— Você disse que o metamorfo estava ao telefone... E você, estava fazendo o quê?

— Qual é a última coisa de que se lembra? — Castiel perguntou.

— Eu tava indo mijar, daí resolvi tomar um uísque e ele tava lá, do meu lado no balcão, falando no telefone, cara.

— Sam, eles trocaram de lugar. Este não é o nosso Dean — Castiel dirigiu ao mais novo um olhar preocupado.

— Com certeza, Cas. — Sam apertou os lábios e cruzou os braços, ficando pensativo.

— Como assim “eles trocaram de lugar”? Estão falando do quê? Cadê o Bobby?

— Dean, acho bom você respirar fundo, porque o que eu tenho para dizer vai te chocar. — Sam se preparou para começar a contar ao mais velho tudo o que havia acontecido.

 ***

— Eu não consigo acreditar que o Bobby tá morto. — Falou Dean ao terminar de ouvir o que Sam dizia.

— Aqui, nesta realidade, ele está.

— Quer dizer, então, que estou preso aqui nesta realidade paralela e que o Dean daqui está preso na minha realidade, vivendo a minha vida?

— É por aí.

— Cas?

— O que foi, Dean?

— Nós, aqui, somos amigos?

— Nós sempre fomos amigos, Dean.

— Não, Cas. Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

— Exatamente, Dean. Aqui, você e o Cas são apenas bons amigos. — Sam sentiu necessidade de interferir.

— Caramba! Por isso você tá tão frio comigo, Cas... Que merda!

— Explique-se melhor, Dean. Não estou entendendo — insistiu Castiel.

— Cas, na outra realidade você e o Dean eram mais do que amigos. — Sam tentava explicar sem ser muito direto.

— Como pode saber? — Castiel pareceu confuso.

— O Dean me falou sobre isso antes da ligação cair.

— Na minha realidade a gente se entendia.

— Nós sempre nos entendemos, Dean.

— Não, amor. Nós éramos namorados.

— Namo... Por isso você tem me chamado de amor?

— É... me desculpe, é a força do hábito. Cara, eu preciso beber.

— Precisamos é de encontrar um jeito de desfazer a maldição da Fúria e trazer o outro Dean de volta. — Castiel pareceu aborrecido. Voltou aos livros para tentar descobrir mais alguma informação.

— O que são essas Fúrias? — Dean perguntou.

— São entidades justiceiras. — Castiel respondeu.

— Entidades... são fantasmas, demônios, semideuses?

— Na mitologia elas são descritas como tendo nascido das gotas do sangue de um deus, portanto são semideuses.

— Sabemos como matar deuses e semideuses, só precisamos descobrir como invocá-la e desfazer a troca. — Dean se levantou e se aproximou de Castiel, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do anjo por trás, ficando tão próximo dele que Castiel se mexeu na cadeira, ligeiramente desconfortável com a situação.

— Dean, acho melhor não ficarmos tão próximos. — Castiel olhou para ele meio desconfiado e tenso.

— Foi mal... — o caçador se afastou um pouco mais, perturbado pela situação e a rejeição do anjo.

— Dean, você precisa entender que aqui você e o Cas são somente amigos. Tente se controlar, cara.

— Vou tentar. Mas é difícil. Os dois são idênticos!

— É claro que somos idênticos. Somos a mesma pessoa, só que pertencemos a dimensões diferentes.

— Tente lidar com isso como se o Cas daqui fosse um irmão gêmeo do seu namorado, Dean. Fica mais fácil de assimilar.

— Tá, tá, eu vou tentar. Quero nem pensar o que o mala do outro Dean tá fazendo no meu mundo. Espero que ele não se meta com meu Cas. Preciso beber alguma coisa. Tem cerveja no tonel?

— Tonel? Na geladeira, você quer dizer.

— Vocês não têm tonéis refrigerados? Como vocês tomam cerveja aqui?

— Normalmente elas vêm em garrafinhas, latas, e são bem práticas. Costumam ficar na geladeira, quer que pegue pra você? — Sam perguntou.

— Não, eu conheço o caminho da cozinha. Cadê o resto do pessoal? — Dean olhava para os lados.

— Que pessoal? — Sam perguntou.

— Charlie, Kevin, Bella... O pessoal da sede, Sammy!

— Dean... Todos que mencionou estão mortos.

— Tá brincando, Sam?

— Ele não está brincando, Dean. Sam não brincaria com coisas tão sérias. — Castiel falou.

— Que porcaria de mundo é esse? — Dean deixou a sala em choque.

— O que você está achando de tudo isso, Cas? — Sam perguntou assim que Dean desapareceu corredor adentro.

— Um pouco confuso. Mas lidaremos bem com isso.

— Estou preocupado, Cas. E se não conseguirmos destrocar os Deans?

— Precisamos aprender a lidar com ele, assim como ele precisará aprender como lidar conosco.

— Isso é óbvio, cara. Estou dizendo que vai ser muito complicado não ver mais o meu irmão. Se não tivéssemos discutido, a Fúria não teria levado o Dean.

— Estava demorando você começar com seu complexo de culpa, Sam.

— Na hora da discussão, tudo o que eu desejei foi que o Dean desaparecesse da minha vida.

— É o que todas as pessoas desejam quando brigam com alguém. A culpa não foi sua, foi da Fúria que não soube fazer direito o trabalho para qual foi criada e designada. — Castiel não tirava os olhos do livro para responder ao caçula dos Winchesters.

— Tem razão, Cas. Mesmo assim me sinto culpado.

— Será difícil para ele lidar com todas as perdas que tiveram aqui. — Murmurou o anjo, ficando meditativo.

— Acho que também vai ser difícil para o Dean se acostumar com o fato de você não ser atraído por ele nesta dimensão. Você concorda?

Castiel dirigiu um olhar questionador a Sam, depois voltou a olhar para o livro e não respondeu. Preferindo ignorar o outro a se arriscar a dizer algo que implicasse em dar explicações, porque ele jamais fora indiferente ao Winchester, apesar de não saber lidar muito bem com o que sentia por ele.

— Não quer falar sobre o assunto?

— Não. Precisamos encontrar um jeito de trazer o seu irmão de volta.

Algum tempo depois, Dean voltou à sala com sanduíches e cervejas, colocou tudo sobre a mesa e se sentou perto de Castiel, começando a olhar os papéis e os registros dos Homens das Letras enquanto comia. Ele havia estranhado como tudo ali era oferecido em porções tão modestas, o pão vinha em pedaços pequenos, a cerveja vinha em latinhas e garrafinhas, aquilo era perturbador, mas ele precisava se adaptar, já que não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ainda precisaria ficar naquele mundo. Mas o pior de tudo para Dean era saber de todas aquelas mortes. Ainda teria que ficar perto de Castiel e manter o espaço pessoal inviolado. Era impossível para ele olhar para o anjo sem ter vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. A vontade era tanta que chegava a doer. Às vezes ele desviava os olhos dos livros para Castiel, e se distraia olhando para ele. Numa dessas vezes, Sam precisou pigarrear para chamar sua atenção.

— Menos, Dean — falou o irmão mais novo.

— Isso vai ser mais difícil do que pensei. Acho melhor eu ir pro meu escritório — falou.

— Talvez seja melhor mesmo, Dean. Espera, você disse escritório?  — Sam não havia entendido a que cômodo do bunker Dean se referia.

— Não tenho um escritório aqui?

— Não. Você tem seu quarto.

— Tá dizendo que nós trabalhamos e moramos na sede?

— Dean considera este lugar como o lar dele. Não é somente um local de trabalho — Castiel intrometeu-se.

— Ok... Vou pro meu quarto, então.

— Terceira porta à esquerda no corredor — informou Castiel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Laços de Sangue

A voz de Castiel pareceu vir de muito longe, quase como um sussurro, mas foi, aos poucos, se tornando cada vez mais nítida. Depois foi a vez do perfume suave e doce daquele abraço envolver o Winchester, enquanto ele ainda voltava à realidade. O corpo firme e confortável o acomodava com ternura e o aquecia. Dean abriu os olhos e, finalmente, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Estava no banco de trás do Impala abraçado ao anjo. Podia até sentir a vibração de seu peito e garganta quando ele falava alguma coisa. Na frente iam Bobby e Sam, o mais novo na direção.

— Acho que eu apaguei — falou Dean enquanto se acomodava no banco, deixando o conforto do corpo do anjo.

— Você teve um colapso, Dean — respondeu Castiel.

Dean esfregou a testa e os olhos, depois tocou nas costas de Sam:

— Ei, pra onde é que estamos indo? Eu preciso voltar ao bar, tenho que fazer uma ligação.

— Dean, dá um tempo, você acabou de acordar de um desmaio — falou Bobby com um tom impaciente na voz.

— Não importa, Bobby, eu já tô bem. Preciso voltar ao bar e dar um telefonema.

— O que tem de tão importante assim nessa ligação, Dean? — Sam perguntou.

— Preciso falar com uma pessoa.

Bobby abriu o porta-luvas do carro, tirou de lá um celular e o estendeu para Dean:

— Pode usar este aqui.

Dean pegou o aparelho e ligou para um dos números de Sam, mas assim que o sinal de chamada começou a soar, o celular que o Sam duplicata carregava tocou.

— Dean, você está ligando pra mim! — Exclamou Sam ao conferir o número na tela do celular.

— Foi mal, número errado, força do hábito. — Dean tentou disfarçar o constrangimento, depois tentou as outras opções de telefones de Sam, inclusive o número com o qual havia falado com ele do bar, mas todas as ligações eram direcionadas aos celulares do Sam duplicata. Era como se a conexão com o outro Sam não pudesse mais ser feita.

— Cara, você tá maluco? Por que não para de me ligar? — Sam encostou o carro e se virou para trás para encarar o irmão, começando a suspeitar que algo muito estranho estivesse acontecendo.

— Olha, eu preciso voltar ao bar. Melhor você me deixar dirigir. — O mais velho dos irmãos começava a ficar impaciente.

— Você mal consegue raciocinar, Dean. Como pretende dirigir assim?

— Amor, tem algo errado? Você está se sentindo bem? — Castiel perguntou, levando a mão à coxa de Dean e a acariciando.

— Ei, o que você tá fazendo? — Dean não conseguiu esconder o constrangimento que sentiu ao ser acariciado por Castiel, acabou por tirar a mão do anjo de sua coxa e se afastar mais dele no banco.

— Sam, tem algo errado com seu irmão — Castiel falou sem tirar os olhos de Dean.

— Dean, o que está havendo com você? Você não consegue ficar nem um minuto longe do Castiel — Sam não conseguia acreditar no que via. Dean rejeitar um carinho de Castiel era algo, no mínimo, inusitado.

— Melhor voltarmos à sede, Sam. Dean não me parece nada bem — disse Bobby.

— Eu não vou pra porra de sede nenhuma, Bobby. Dá pra voltarmos ao bar, Sam? Depois eu explico tudo.

— De jeito nenhum, Dean. Aconteceu alguma coisa com você lá e você desmaiou e está demonstrando sinais de confusão mental. Precisamos descobrir do que se trata — falou Sam, girando a chave para dar a partida no carro.

— Vá se ferrar, Sam! Vão se ferrar todos vocês! — Dean explodiu, abrindo a porta do carro e saindo o mais rápido que conseguiu antes que Sam arrancasse.

Castiel foi logo atrás, tentando impedir o Winchester de prosseguir, mas Dean se desvencilhava das mãos do anjo e continuava a andar, observando os carros disponíveis para roubar. Acabou encontrando um Porshe estacionado e o destrancou com facilidade, entrou e começou a fazer uma ligação direta.

— Eu vou com você — Castiel conseguiu entrar no carro antes que Dean o fizesse pegar e desse a partida.

— Ok, Cas. Você vem comigo, mas fica de boca fechada, tá certo? — disse o loiro ao arrancar o carro.

— Como quiser, amor.

— Sério que vai ficar me chamando assim?

— Dean...

— E não faça essa cara de vítima. Não vai conseguir me fazer ficar com pena de você.

— Tudo bem, amor.

— Não me chama de amor, cara. Isso já tá ficando ridículo!

— Por quê, Dean? Você está muito estranho, nem parece que é você.

— Pois é, você costumava me conhecer melhor, Cas. Essa coisa de romance tá mexendo com os seus miolos e fazendo você ficar tapado.

— Você não é o meu Dean. Quem é você? — Naquele instante Castiel se deu conta da verdade e tomou a defensiva.

— Demorou cair na real, hein, cara. — Dean guiava de volta ao bar, observando Sam segui-lo no impala pelo retrovisor.

— O que aconteceu com o Dean e quem é você? — Castiel perguntou com o cenho franzido, enquanto se preparava para sacar sua arma, disposto a lutar, caso fosse necessário.

— Eu sou o Dean, mas não sou o seu Dean.

— Explique isso direito. Se não quiser que eu o detenha agora mesmo.

— Fomos trocados por magia. Preciso de ajuda pra desfazer isso. Ou você tá comigo ou cai fora do carro. Se tentar me impedir, não hesitarei em partir a sua cara.

Castiel observava o Winchester com o olhar desconfiado. Com toda certeza aquela era uma versão muito diferente do seu caçador. Ele suspirou e passou a observar o mundo pela janela do carro. Até que Dean resolveu olhar para ele, percebendo que tinha sido muito duro. Por mais que ele não fosse gay, muito menos namorado do anjo, eles eram amigos muito chegados e nada justificava trata-lo tão asperamente.

— Cas, me desculpe por ser rude, ok? Não faço por mal, só estou preocupado. Nós precisamos encontrar um jeito de desfazer isso.

— Eu vou ajudar... — Castiel respondeu sem olhar novamente para o Winchester.

— Ei, olha pra mim. Não faz essa cara.

— O que foi? — Castiel se virou e o encarou. O sinal vermelho facilitou o contato visual dos dois.

— Assim fica melhor. Vou te falar tudo o que sei sobre o que está acontecendo. Talvez saiba um jeito de resolver isso... — Enquanto esperava o sinal abrir, Dean fez um resumo de tudo para o anjo. Quando chegaram diante do bar, Castiel já estava ciente de tudo sobre a Fúria e os universos paralelos.

Castiel tentou assimilar aquilo da melhor maneira possível, mas não conseguiu deixar de se sentir desolado. Tentou trazer à memória todos os seus conhecimentos sobre Fúrias, mas não sabia muito sobre elas, além de que eram entidades femininas, que puniam os humanos quando cometiam algum crime de natureza familiar, como traição, assassinatos em família. Sequer tinha conhecimento de como destruir as Fúrias ou corrigir suas falhas. A última coisa que queria era ficar separado do seu caçador. Ele morreria se tivesse que enfrentar a vida sem o seu Dean.

Dirigiram-se ao interior do bar e Dean não perdeu tempo, foi direto ao aparelho telefônico e ligou para Sam. Bobby e o Sam duplicata entraram no bar, e, assim que a ligação foi completada e o toque de chamada se fez ouvir, o celular do Sam duplicata tocou. Dean observou o duplo de seu irmão atender, por isso, imediatamente, desligou o telefone, compreendendo que a conexão que ainda restava com seu verdadeiro universo havia se perdido no momento em que ele e seu duplo se olharam nos olhos. Ele agora precisaria contar com aquelas pessoas, já que a comunicação com seu mundo não existia mais. Cansado de tentar corrigir tudo sozinho, ele chamou Castiel e revelou ao anjo o seu plano:

— Cas, vou ter que contar tudo ao Sammy e ao Bobby.

 — Você não pode fazer isso.

— É o único jeito, cara.

— Dean, você não está entendendo. Sam e Bobby jamais o deixarão livre para investigar o caso. Conheço bem seu irmão, ele irá detê-lo até se certificar que você não é uma abominação. Isso só irá nos atrapalhar.

— Quero voltar logo pro meu mundo, Cas.

— E eu, mais do que ninguém, quero meu Dean de volta.

— O que você tem em mente? — Dean quis saber.

— Apenas finja ser o Dean até voltarmos à sede e podermos investigar as Fúrias.

Naquele momento Sam decidiu se aproximar do irmão. Já estava pra lá de desconfiado. O instinto de caçador do caçula Winchester estava alarmado. Levou a mão dentro do paletó e Dean percebeu que ele estava cogitando sacar a arma e enfrentá-lo.

— Dean, melhor você se explicar. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui e nós precisamos saber.

— É, Dean, o que está havendo? — Bobby engrossou o coro ao também se aproximar com a mão por baixo do terno, provavelmente segurava uma arma, a exemplo de Sam.

Dean precisava pensar rápido no que dizer. Se revelasse que não era o Dean daquele universo, certamente Bobby e Sam o deteriam até se certificarem que ele não era uma ameaça, e até isso acontecer, ele e Castiel perderiam um tempo precioso de investigação.

— Sam, Bobby... Tudo começou quando suspeitei que houvesse uma bruxa no balcão, tentei atacá-la e ela me atingiu com algum feitiço desnorteador. Por isso eu precisei voltar, acreditei ter visto ela se desmaterializar no telefone.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho, Sam.

Castiel colocou o braço em torno dos ombros de Dean e se dirigiu ao cunhado:

— O efeito do feitiço desnorteador está passando, ele parece menos confuso agora, não é mesmo, amor?

— O Cas tem razão. Eu tô ótimo! — Dean sorriu sem vontade.

— Mesmo assim acho melhor voltarmos à sede pra ter certeza que você não está enfeitiçado — Bobby sugeriu.

— Melhor avisarmos à Mills o que aconteceu — Sam pegou o iphone e se afastou para falar com Jody.

Dean, aproveitando-se da distancia de Sam, puxou Castiel pela cintura. Precisava falar com anjo de modo que Bobby não pudesse ouvi-los, então simulou um abraço. Precisou falar bem perto da orelha do anjo:

— Acha que é uma boa irmos a essa tal sede, Cas? Acho melhor irmos ao bunker.

— A sede fica no bunker, Dean.

— Sério? Tudo completamente diferente do meu universo.

— Universos paralelos sempre são distintos. — Ao falar, acidentalmente os lábios de Castiel tocaram na orelha do caçador.

Dean esfregou o local onde os lábios de Castiel resvalaram para interromper o súbito arrepio e o frio na barriga que sentiu. Precisou se afastar um pouco do anjo para não ser pego de surpresa por uma reação indesejada. Não compreendia o que estava sentindo, ou melhor, entendia, porém não aceitava. Estava ficando estimulado com o contato físico com o anjo e isso o incomodou.

— Cas, isso não vai dar certo. Talvez seja melhor contarmos tudo a eles.

— Nem pensar, Dean. Vamos precisar de todo tempo disponível para consultar os arquivos dos Homens das Letras.

— O que eu sei sobre as Fúrias é o que o meu Sam descobriu nos arquivos dos Homens das Letras. E isso é tudo o que eles sabem.

— Como você constatou, Dean, as diferenças entre os universos são grandes. No seu mundo o Bobby está morto; aqui não. Talvez os Homens das Letras daqui saibam mais que os de lá. — Castiel mantinha os braços em torno da cintura de Dean. Quem os observasse de longe pensaria que estavam num momento íntimo de casal.

— Tem razão — Dean murmurou, afastando um pouco do corpo do anjo.

— Não deveria se afastar de mim antes do Sam voltar. Vai ser bom ele nos ver abraçados.

— Deus, Cas! É muito esquisito ficar assim tão perto. Eu não consigo por muito tempo.

Para alívio do Winchester, Sam aproximou-se deles novamente com uma expressão serena no rosto. Parecendo menos incomodado ao testemunhar o momento de carinho entre o irmão e o anjo. Os dois abraçadinhos, olhos nos olhos, sussurrando um no ouvido do outro, bastou para convencer Sam de vez, que Dean ainda era o mesmo. Sam acabou sorrindo, aliviado por achar que o irmão estava mesmo voltando ao normal.

O olhar do mais novo acabou por deixar Dean constrangido, então ele pôs fim ao abraço de uma vez e bufou, afrouxando a gravata e sacudindo a gola da camisa como se estivesse sentindo calor:

— Tá quente aqui. E aí? Vamos pra sede ou o quê?

— Vamos à sede. Mills designou outro grupo para o caso do ninho.

— Bolas! Eu estava ansioso por um pouco de ação — Bobby reclamou.

— Não é só você que está descontente com isso Bobby. Se não tem viagem a Phoenix, terei que ir jantar na casa dos meus sogros. — Sam respondeu.

— Descontente? Que diabo de palavra é essa? Estou é furioso! — Bobby fechou a cara e deu as costas ao grupo, indo em direção à saída do bar.

Sam deu um tapa no braço de Dean como se o convocasse a acompanhar Bobby, e, em seguida, também deixou o bar, seguindo com o velho homem em direção ao local onde estacionaram o impala.

Antes de sair, Dean se aproveitou de estar sozinho com Castiel:

— Cas, uma coisa me ocorreu agora. O Sam me disse que este é o meu mundo ideal. No meu mundo ideal o Bobby está vivo, os carros são todos os melhores, não tem policiais chatos dando dura na gente o tempo todo, só se ouve rock clássico, a cerveja é servida em jarras, os hambúrgueres são gigantes, então, pela lógica, os arquivos dos Homens das Letras também serão mais completos.

— Com certeza, Dean. Mas nosso mundo é bem real. Não creio que seja só um mundo criado a partir de suas fantasias de um mundo perfeito.

— Então nada mais faz sentido, Cas.

— Você disse que nós somos só amigos no seu mundo. Se aqui é um mundo criado pela Fúria para ser seu mundo ideal, quer dizer, então, que você tem vontade de ficar comigo no seu mundo?

Dean arregalou os olhos ao encarar o anjo, depois ficou corado, desviou o olhar e coçou a cabeça, tentando ganhar tempo e pensar numa resposta que não o expunha, porque, na verdade ele sempre se sentiu estranho em relação ao anjo, mas jamais havia deixado transparecer, ou achava que não, mantendo sua postura de heterossexual convicto, não deixando margem para que pudessem duvidar de sua masculinidade.

— E-eu... n-não! Não é bem assim. Não acredito que este mundo aqui seja o meu mundo ideal. Talvez seja o mundo que mais perto está do meu mundo ideal, o que é diferente.

— Faz sentido — falou Castiel.

— Só mais uma coisa, Cas... A xerife Mills é chefe de vocês?

— Ela já não é xerife há anos.

— Como assim?

— Ela é a nossa supervisora na sede da DICS.

— Que diabos é essa coisa?

Antes que Castiel respondesse, Bobby apareceu novamente na porta do bar, olhando para os dois de modo impaciente:

— Estamos indo, vocês vem conosco ou vão ficar aí se lambendo o dia todo?

— Vamos andando, depois te conto tudo. — Castiel voltou a abraçar o Winchester pela cintura antes de deixarem o bar.

***

Dean observava o quarto do seu duplo no bunker. Eram muitas as diferenças naquele cômodo: ao contrário da mesa, do computador e do escaninho, havia uma cama, uma mesa tipo escrivaninha com uma vitrola e uma máquina de escrever, uma mesa de cabeceira com um abajur de modelo bem ultrapassado e um telefone de disco. Ele até que não se importou muito, tudo naquele mundo era diferente mesmo, o que ele sentia falta era das fotos dele com Castiel nas prateleiras e paredes e das fotos de família.

O Winchester até tentou se concentrar nos documentos e registros dos Homens das Letras que tinha levado para estudar no quarto, mas largou tudo de lado, pois os arquivos eram tão incompletos que ele se sentiria perdido caso precisasse contar com aquelas informações para solucionar algum caso. Em seu universo tudo era tão mais completo e bem catalogado, que ele chegava a ficar irritado só em pensar que estava impossibilitado de ter acesso àquelas informações.

Ele esperava que o outro Dean, juntamente com Bobby e os outros, se saísse melhor nas pesquisas do que ele estava se saindo até ali. Por fim, ele acabou se desinteressando pela pesquisa. Resolveu colocar um disco para tocar, se deitar e fechar os olhos para relaxar, recordando seus bons momentos com Castiel. Sentia falta do calor do corpo do seu namorado, do perfume delicado do anjo, de seus lábios. Duas batidas na porta fizeram o loiro voltar à realidade.

— Pode entrar! — Gritou, torcendo para que fosse o anjo a ir vê-lo no quarto, mas Sam surgiu na soleira com ar preocupado.

— Dean, nós vamos fazer de tudo pra consertar isso, cara. No momento a única coisa que me ocorre é voltar à casa da menina desaparecida, onde o meu irmão esteve antes de ser levado.

— O que não entra na minha cabeça é que você disse que a Fúria levou seu irmão pro mundo ideal dele, no caso, o meu mundo. Isso não é, exatamente, uma punição.

— Pensei o mesmo. Tenho me sentido muito culpado depois que isso aconteceu, com muito medo de não voltar a ver o meu irmão.

— Isso faz pensar que quem tá sendo punido não é o outro Dean, é você, Sammy.

— Eu também cheguei a essa conclusão.

— Assim tudo fica mais fácil, cara. Porque a tal Fúria tá é aqui. Basta irmos até ela e trocar uma ideia com a coisa.

— Não sei se elas são do tipo que trocam ideias ou voltam atrás nas decisões tomadas.

— Eu não sei como as coisas aqui funcionam, mas, no meu mundo, nós prenderíamos essa vadia nas masmorras e a faríamos abrir a boca e contar como desfazer essa porra de maldição, por bem ou por mal.

— Aqui também é assim, cara. Se quiser sair e começar a investigação, é só falar, eu e Cas estamos preparados pro que der e vier.

— Sammy, por falar nele... ele tá chateado comigo?

— Ele tá um pouco confuso. Mas estamos focados no caso que o Dean estava investigando e isso tá servindo pra nos manter com a mente ocupada e longe das reflexões.

— Não quero que ele fique chateado.

— Desencana. Vamos focar no que importa agora.

— Ele ainda é um anjo? Talvez ele possa me mandar de volta.

— Pode ser arriscado. Não sabemos como isso irá funcionar. Dois de vocês no mesmo universo...

— Eu já vivi algo parecido.

— Precisamos descobrir mais sobre as Fúrias antes de tentar outras coisas.

— Vai ser meio complicado.

— Vamos dar um jeito de consertar isso. O que está achando daqui?

— Achei seus arquivos muito incompletos.

— Lidamos com muitas dificuldades aqui. Não temos respaldo legal para o que fazemos, Dean.

— No meu mundo, o bunker é a sede do nosso departamento. Somos agentes especiais, como os do FBI. Trabalhamos no DICS, Departamento de Investigação de Crimes Sobrenaturais. O bunker é a nossa sede. Quem comanda a sede, atualmente, é a Jody Mills.

— Sério? Cara, seu mundo me parece tão incrível. Espero que o Dean esteja feliz por lá. Me responde uma coisa... O pai e a mãe... eles estão vivos?

— É claro! Estão na DESSN, Divisão Especial Sobrenatural da Segurança Nacional. Trabalham na Casa Branca. Por que você pergunta? Eles aqui estão...

— Estão. — Sam suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

— Droga, Sammy. Eu sinto muito.

— Tudo bem, Dean. Já faz tempo.

— Nem sei o que dizer, cara.

— Não esquenta. Enquanto no seu mundo, você e o outro eu somos agentes, aqui estamos mais pra bandidos, não temos remuneração, nos viramos com cartões de crédito fraudados e documentos falsos.

— Bem complicado, mas deve ser uma vida bem emocionante. Meu mundo às vezes é um pouco tedioso. — Dean decidiu ressaltar alguns pontos fracos de seu mundo, já que as comparações eram inevitáveis e isso parecia estar deixando Sam cada vez mais triste.

— E eu, como eu sou lá?

— Bacana! Um excelente caçador, ótimo marido pra Jess, um pai e tanto.

— Eu tenho um filho?

— Dois! Dois moleques incríveis. Henry e Adam.

— Adam? Tínhamos um meio-irmão aqui com esse nome.

— Filho do pai ou da mãe?

— Do pai. Adam também não está mais entre nós, e nem a Jess.

— Sinto muito, Sam. O pai deve gostar do nome “Adam”, ele que escolheu os nomes dos seus filhos.

— Queria muito conhecer meus moleques.

— Eles são bonitos. Mas não puxaram você, não, Sammy. São a cara do tio. — Dean sorriu, tentando deixar o irmão do seu duplo mais animado.

— Tá me zoando, Dean? Coitados dos meus filhos, eles devem ser muito feios se puxaram você.

Os dois começaram a rir e a trocar socos de brincadeira. Depois acabaram se abraçando como dois irmãos que se consolam, apesar de não serem exatamente irmãos naquele universo.

Estavam a caminho do local do desaparecimento da garotinha, consequentemente local do desaparecimento de Dean. Seguiam no carro de Castiel, já que o impala estava desaparecido desde o sumiço do Winchester. O anjo, na direção, evitava olhar diretamente para Dean no bando de trás do carro. Na frente também estava Sam, dando as coordenadas para chegarem ao endereço. Assim que chegaram à frente da casa, encontraram Baby estacionada perto dali, provavelmente onde Dean a tinha deixado. Para evitar problemas, Sam e Castiel preferiram que Dean os esperasse no carro, pois seria difícil explicar que havia dois Deans.

 Foram recebidos na casa pela mãe da menina desaparecida. Eles se identificaram como agentes do FBI. A mulher era a imagem da tristeza e desolação. Os cabelos estavam embaraçados como se não vissem um pente há tempos. Ela se vestia de modo descuidado e as olheiras escuras indicavam que passava mais tempo chorando e sem dormir do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Que bom que vieram, agentes. O colega de vocês esteve aqui falando conosco, mas o demônio que levou minha menina o levou também. Tentei ligar pro FBI, mas eles não acreditaram em mim, quando eu disse que o agente deles tinha sido levado.

— Estamos aqui justamente para investigar o desaparecimento dele e dar continuidade ao caso de sua filha. Foi aqui nesta sala que tudo aconteceu? — disse Sam.

— Não. Foi na sala de estudos. Não entramos mais lá.

— Fez bem, pois podem contaminar a cena do crime — disse Castiel.

— Podemos dar uma olhada na sala? —perguntou Sam.

— Eu não iria se eu fosse vocês — ela disse

— Não se preocupe, senhora, nós estamos acostumados a lidar com essas coisas. — Castiel tentou tranquilizá-la.

— Mas o outro agente também foi atacado

— Nós entendemos sua preocupação. Mas estamos investigando um caso de histeria coletiva. — Sam tentou se justificar.

— Estão dizendo que foi uma ilusão? Não foi, eu a vi duas vezes, minha caçula também a viu.

— Como eu disse, um caso de histeria coletiva. Provavelmente algum tipo de substância alucinógena foi lançada junto com a fumaça negra que a senhora descreveu ter visto e, com certeza, inalou.

— Precisamos ver a cena do crime — insistiu Castiel.

— Entendo que tenham nos drogado para sequestrar minha filha, mas e o outro agente?

Sam precisou pensar rápido numa desculpa para convencer a mulher:

— Costumamos trabalhar em sigilo, mas, diante de tantas perguntas, acho que a senhora pode saber de um pequeno detalhe da investigação, desde que mantenha isso em segredo.

— Manterei, eu prometo!

— Aquele homem que esteve aqui antes de nós não era do FBI. Provavelmente era um dos sequestradores e voltou para se certificar de não ter deixado nenhum pista. Por isso a agência não levou a sério sua ligação. Agora, se puder nos deixar prosseguir com a investigação...

— Meu Deus, precisamos divulgar a imagem dele — disse ela, já chorando de novo.

— A senhora me prometeu sigilo. Nós já estamos cuidando de tudo isso. Podemos ver a sala?

— Fiquem à vontade. — Ela indicou, com um gesto, uma porta no final do corredor.

Nada de anormal parecia ter havido na sala de estudos. As janelas estavam fechadas, móveis, tudo no lugar. Sam e Castiel começaram a vasculhar os cantos, debaixo das mesas e cadeiras, porém nada apontava para qualquer sinal de atividade sobrenatural. O EMF não detectava nada, não havia rastro de enxofre, cantos frios, cheiro ruim, nada. O trabalho incompleto da garota desaparecida permanecia sobre a mesa. Restava o armário, de dentro do qual a fumaça havia saído, segundo informações da mulher.

— Não compreendo, Sam. Não há nada de errado neste lugar.

— Talvez o armário seja um portal para outra dimensão — Sam falou enquanto abria e vasculhava o interior do armário em busca de fundos falsos ou aberturas suspeitas.

Castiel se aproximou e começou a tirar as coisas de dentro do móvel e analisar. Livros, cadernos, folhas em brancos, materiais escolares novos ainda nas embalagens, caixas de lápis de cor, tintas, tudo que normalmente se encontra em armários escolares. Nenhum objeto estranho, caixas suspeitas, potes ou substâncias engarrafadas. Somente um pouco de um pó preto foi encontrado no fundo do armário. Castiel passou o dedo pela substância, esfregou entre polegar e indicador, cheirou, sem chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que era aquilo. Por via das dúvidas, achou melhor colocar o pó num envelope, seria mais fácil analisar a substância no bunker.

— Nada de estranho além desse pó. — O anjo entregou o envelope contendo o material ao Winchester.

— Isso pode ser resíduo de apontadores de lápis ou ainda algum tipo de corante em pó para usar em trabalhos escolares, Cas. Todavia é melhor darmos uma checada.

Ao deixaram a sala, depararam-se com a mulher no meio do corredor, olhos arregalados a espera deles, e pareceu ficar aliviada quando eles saíram sãos e salvos.

— Houve algo anormal na casa no dia do sumiço da sua filha?

— As meninas tiveram uma briga por causa do trabalho escolar da mais velha, que a caçula estragou.

— A senhora saberia dizer o que é isso? — Castiel mostrou o envelope contendo o pó. — Estava derramado no armário.

— Minha filha mais velha ganhou um vasinho de flores artificiais na festa da família que aconteceu na escola. Este pó substituía a terra do vaso. Ele quebrou e acabamos jogando fora, deve ter ficado algum resíduo no fundo, embaixo das cartolinas e eu não vi quando fiz a limpeza.

— Pode nos dar o endereço da escola da sua filha?

— É claro! Tudo pra ter minha menina de volta.


	3. Aprendendo a Conviver

Dean não sabia como disfarçar a emoção que sentia ao rever e abraçar todos os velhos e bons amigos, que, em seu mundo, tinha visto partir tão cedo. Depois de Bobby, rever Jo, Charlie, Kevin, Rufus, Chuky, dentre tantos outros, o fazia se sentir como em um sonho fantástico, daqueles que, ao acordar, tudo que se tem vontade é de voltar a dormir para continuar sonhando.

Joddy Mills, tão viva quanto estava em sua dimensão, foi a última a cumprimentar o primogênito de John:

— Dean, sei que estava ansioso para pegar o caso de Phoenix, mas designei outros para substituírem vocês. Sam relatou seu problema. Terá que passar por alguns testes.

— Tá de boa, Mills! — Ele sorriu e passou a mão pelos olhos para enxugar as lágrimas de felicidade que molhavam seus olhos e turvavam a visão.

A sede era uma versão bastante movimentada do bunker, com muitas mesas, computadores, pessoas ocupadas analisando gráficos em um imenso painel, antigamente usado para exibição dos slides dos HDL; atendentes em cabines individuais recebendo telefonemas e cruzando dados no computador, num trabalho profissional e bem equipado, que em nada deixava a desejar e podia ser comparado aos departamentos mais modernos dos federais.

Após ser submetido a diversos testes de possessão e anti-maldição, e depois de comprovado que não era um metamorfo ou leviatã ou ainda um ghoul, Dean foi liberado por Mills para alguns trabalhos administrativos na sede.  Aproveitando-se de tantas possibilidades, Dean e Castiel mergulharam nas pesquisas. Ao fim do dia já sabiam muito sobre as Fúrias e tinham muito material salvo para boas investigações.

Já era fim de turno, quando Jess entrou na sede com dois meninos, um ainda de colo com menos de um ano e outro com diferença de idade para o mais novo de uns dois anos. Ambos eram muito parecidos com Sam e Dean respectivamente.

— Ei, papai, se nós não viéssemos atrás de você, passaria a noite toda trabalhando, não é? — Disse ela para Sam, o abraçando e beijando em seguida.

— Jess! — Dean exclamou emocionado, sem acreditar no que via.

— Qual é o problema, Dean? — ela perguntou, estranhando a comoção do cunhado.

— Jess, o Dean tá meio esquisito hoje — disse Sam.

— Longa história — Dean completou.

— Teremos tempo pra você me contar no trajeto, Sam. Temos o jantar na casa de meus pais, se esqueceu?

— É verdade — Sam respondeu desanimado.

— Vai lá, Sammy, curtir sua família. Não é sempre que podemos fazer isso, cara — Dean passou a mão pelos cabelos do sobrinho mais velho e depois fez um carinho na bochecha do mais novo.

— Nós estamos indo pra casa daqui a pouco, também — falou Castiel.

— Você está bem mesmo, Dean? — Sam ainda achava que Dean estava diferente, muito mais emotivo que o normal, talvez fosse melhor ficar por perto.

— O raciocínio ainda tá meio lento, mas tô bem. Vai lá, cara. Aproveita pra passar mais tempo com essa gata que é a minha cunhada. A gente se vê amanhã. — Com um sorriso satisfeito e um brilho diferente nos olhos, Dean se despediu do casal.

— Até amanhã, pessoal — Sam se despediu de todos e deixou a sede com Jess e Bobby, que os acompanhou somente até o estacionamento.

Assim que se foram, Castiel e Dean puderam ter mais privacidade. O anjo se aproximou de Dean para poderem conversar com mais liberdade:

— Tente parecer menos entusiasmado com as coisas aqui, Dean.

— Cara, não tem como não ficar maravilhado. Isso aqui é demais! A Jess tá viva e o meu irmão tem dois filhos!

— Eu sei que você está emocionado com tudo isso, mas deve controlar-se, ou todos acabarão desconfiando.

— Vou tentar, Cas. O negócio aqui é bem organizado, né não? — Dean comentou, olhando ao redor, observando que a maioria dos caçadores e funcionários começava a encerrar o dia de trabalho.

— Muito!

— Só pra constar... Eu moro aqui no bunker?

— Não, Dean. Você mora comigo, no nosso apartamento — Castiel respondeu.

— Ah, sim. Nós moramos juntos. — Dean coçou a cabeça, depois passou a olhar ao redor.

— Dean... — Jody Mills se aproximou dos dois. — Você ainda parece bem abatido, precisa descansar, vá pra casa!

— Vou ficar um pouco mais aqui, se não se importar, Jody.

— Eu me importo. Amanhã, continuaremos a investigar os fatos estranhos que ocorreram em Atlanta. Vou precisar de vocês com força total aqui e bem cedo. — Mills bateu no ombro de Dean. — Vá pra casa descansar. É uma ordem, agente especial Dean Winchester!

 ***

Castiel dirigia em velocidade moderada, tentando manter a atenção focada no transito, mas só o que conseguia era sentir Dean ao lado dele, tão tenso que parecia uma estátua de pedra. Ele sabia que Dean estaria se sentindo melhor se tivesse guiando, mas o Winchester preferiu deixar que ele levasse o carro , já que não conhecia o endereço. Cansado do silêncio, Castiel quis puxar assunto:

— Você vai gostar do nosso apartamento.

— Tenho certeza disso. Tudo aqui é perfeito, né não? Nosso apartamento deve ser o apartamento dos meus sonhos. — Dean falava sem se virar para olhar para Castiel.

— Você está irritado?

— Preocupado.

— Vamos conseguir solucionar isso, Dean.

— Espero que sim. — Dean ligou o rádio do carro, e, como não poderia deixar de ser, de primeira encontrou uma de suas músicas preferidas tocando.

— Já sabemos que as Fúrias podem ser controladas, podem ser mandadas de volta para as profundezas, gostam de vulcões...

— Só precisamos descobrir como entrar em contato com o outro lado para passar as informações. Isso que me preocupa.

— Vamos achar um jeito.

— Cas, como nós nos apaixonamos?

Castiel sorriu de lado, depois se virou para olhar para Dean, aproveitando que o sinal estava fechado. O Winchester também olhava para ele:

— Te amei assim que te vi pela primeira vez, Dean. Eu não entendia meus sentimentos. Demorei a compreender que era amor.

— E eu?

— Você costuma dizer que se sentia atraído por mim desde o primeiro dia. Mas era desejo... atração física.

— E depois?

— Depois... — O sinal ficou verde e Castiel voltou a prestar atenção no trânsito.

— Quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez?

— Eu não sei como as coisas são na sua dimensão, Dean. Mas aqui, você ia dizer sim pro Miguel. Fiquei desesperado, furioso, cego de raiva e dor. Tive medo de perder você pra sempre. Eu me rebelei, fiz tanto por você... Não era justo. Tivemos uma briga num beco escuro. Eu te pressionei contra a parede. Estávamos tão próximos que eu podia sentir sua respiração nos meus lábios. Sua boca estava tão perto da minha. Não resisti e te beijei. Foi incrível.

— Eu correspondi?

— Totalmente. — Castiel suspirou e sorriu, os olhos azuis brilhando de felicidade e prazer ao recordar daquele momento que, a julgar pela expressão em seu rosto, tinha sido delicioso.

— Me lembro dessa briga. Mas na minha dimensão nós só brigamos mesmo. Você, no meu mundo, não é apaixonado por mim,

— Já conversaram sobre isso?

 — Não. Eu deduzi.

— Como pode ter deduzido isso?

— Se ele sentisse algo por mim, ele teria me beijado naquele momento ou em tantos outros. Porque nós já tivemos bem perto disso várias vezes. E, além disso, ele nunca demonstra nada.

— Ele ainda é um anjo?

— É. Você não?

— Não mais. Eu te amo, Dean. Abri mão do céu, da minha graça, das minhas asas, tudo por você.

— Você não me ama, Cas. Ama o outro Dean.

— Vocês são diferentes, mas são a mesma pessoa.

— Você é muito diferente do meu Castiel. Tanto é que ele não me ama.

— Ele também te ama, só não sabe como lidar com isso. O amor é diferente quando se é anjo. — Castiel manobrou e estacionou diante de um prédio. — Lar doce lar. Agora nem tão doce, já que meu Dean não está aqui.

— Vamos dar um jeito de trazer ele de volta. Eu prometo! Eu contava com você usar seus poderes de anjo pra fazer a comunicação entre os universos. Agora ferrou.

— Vamos torcer para que o Castiel de lá consiga nos conectar.

Dean estava impressionado pela decoração do apartamento que seu duplo vivia com Castiel. Era tudo tão perfeito em cada mínimo detalhe, que o Winchester passou um bom tempo apenas admirando aquilo. Entretanto, o que despertou nele mais emoção, foi ver fotos de seus pais espalhadas em porta-retratos pelo apartamento. Mary e John mais velhos, sorridentes, em cenas de família tão alegres que Dean ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas novamente.

— Meus pais estão vivos?

— Estão. No seu mundo eles...

— Mortos. Meu mundo é uma porcaria se comparado a este aqui. Se não desfizermos essa troca logo, quando eu voltar, vou acabar em depressão. Quanto antes resolvermos tudo, melhor pra mim — desabafou, se sentando no sofá da sala e deixando a cabeça apoiar no encosto, enquanto fechava os olhos.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? Eu ia tomar um banho, mas preparo um uísque se quiser.

— Não, Cas. Pode ir fazer suas coisas. Eu tô bem — respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

Dean ficou ali um tempo após ouvir Castiel se afastar. Depois resolveu mesmo beber alguma coisa. Não foi difícil encontrar bebidas no apartamento, afinal, em qualquer dimensão, ele parecia ser sempre um beberrão. Preparou uísque com um pouco de gelo e caminhou até a cozinha. Reparou num tonel de alumínio, mexeu na torneira para ver o que tinha lá, ficou surpreso ao ver que jorrava cerveja gelada e riu. Abriu a geladeira e encontrou ali dentro uma variedade enorme de comida pronta, além de tudo do bom e do melhor para fazer ótimos sanduíches. Acabou comendo uma fatia de presunto, depois voltou a se sentar na sala. Saboreava o uísque quando Castiel apareceu vestindo somente a calça de um pijama folgado, sem camisa, com os cabelos molhados e descalço.

— Vou pedir algo pro jantar, Dean. Comida chinesa ou pizza? Se quiser, pode tomar um banho antes.

— Tem muita comida na geladeira, Cas. Não precisa pedir nada. — Dean respondeu enquanto observava o outro procurar o celular pela sala. Foi preciso grande esforço da parte do Winchester para não ser flagrado observando o corpo de Castiel. Dean nunca o tinha visto assim, tão exposto e à vontade. O caçador se pegou apertando os lábios quando o anjo se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado. A musculatura das costas, o torso firme e liso, a pele clara, como ele podia ser tão bonito? Duro mesmo foi ver que embaixo da calça do pijama não havia mais nada. O tecido fino apenas cobria os genitais de Castiel, deixando suas formas bem visíveis. Dean pegou-se sentindo desejo, tentando imaginar, pelas formas insinuadas pelo pijama, como seria a visão do anjo completamente nu, e isso o deixou irritado.

— Hoje é quinta, nós sempre pedimos comida na quinta — falou Castiel com o celular na mão procurando algo na agenda.

— Você é tipo o Sheldon Cooper, que não pode mudar sua rotina? Eu nem sou o seu Dean, Cas. Então, me deixa na minha, ok?

— O que foi que eu fiz de errado desta vez, Dean?

— Você fica perto demais de mim.

— Isso te incomoda?

— Incomoda. Dá um tempo, Cas. Eu preciso ficar sozinho.

— Está bem — Castiel não quis mais insistir. Dean parecia estar em uma montanha russa de emoções e isso deixava seu humor muito instável. O anjo foi até a cozinha abriu a geladeira e preparou um sanduíche. Comeu sozinho ali mesmo, depois foi ao quarto e pegou roupas de cama limpas, deixou sobre uma poltrona na sala. Antes de voltar ao quarto, falou sem olhar para o Winchester:

— Vou dormir. Tem roupas de cama limpas aqui. Até amanhã.

— Até!

Dean demorou se decidir sobre o que fazer. Estava confuso demais por ter se flagrado sentindo atração sexual pelo anjo. Acabou ignorando as roupas de cama e recostou-se no sofá como estava, mas o sono não veio. Estava inquieto, angustiado, ora pensava no corpo do anjo; ora naquele mundo perfeito que não era o dele; ora numa solução para aquela troca infeliz.

Levantou-se, tomou cerveja, comeu mais presunto, tomou mais uísque, mesmo assim não conseguia pegar no sono. O Winchester estava ansioso para o dia amanhecer, mas as horas se arrastavam. Tentou dar mais uma lida no material sobre as Fúrias que trouxeram do Bunker, mas sua cabeça começou a doer e ele ficou ainda pior. Ouviu passos vindos do corredor e viu que Castiel se aproximava da sala, então voltou a se deitar e fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir.

Sentiu quando Castiel se aproximou, pegou o lençol e o cobriu com delicadeza. Depois viu o anjo ir até o bar e pegar uma garrafa de uísque, um copo e o balde de gelo. Equilibrando tudo no colo, Castiel foi em direção ao corredor novamente. Foi impossível não prestar atenção naquele traseiro perfeito quando a calça do pijama desceu um pouco, revelando o início do vinco entre as nádegas do anjo. Quando Dean se deu conta, já estava falando com ele:

— Cas, você tá bem?

O anjo estacou no meio do corredor, então se voltou com uma expressão consternada em seu rosto:

— Não quis te acordar, Dean. Me desculpe.

— Eu não tô conseguindo dormir mesmo. — Dean se sentou e acendeu o abajur ao lado do sofá. Com a sala iluminada, conseguiu notar que Castiel estava com os olhos e nariz vermelhos e inchados. Dava pra saber que ele estivera chorando.

— Nem eu.

— Você tá bem?

— Vou ficar.

— Você não tá bem e nem vai ficar. Quer conversar um pouco?

— É melhor você tentar dormir. Precisamos estar na sede pela manhã.

Dean jogou o lençol e se levantou. Pegou a garrafa de uísque da mão de Castiel com suavidade e sorriu para ele:

— Não vou deixar você beber isso tudo sozinho.

Castiel forçou um sorriso, mas acabou ficando com a fisionomia mais tristonha. Colocou o balde de gelo sobre a mesa de centro e foi buscar outro copo. Ao voltar, Dean já tinha servido o uísque e entregou a ele, pegando o copo vazio e se servindo da bebida pura, sem gelo.

— Senta aqui do meu lado e vamos conversar um pouco.

— Você disse que fica incomodado com a minha proximidade, Dean.

— Não é bem isso. Fico incomodado com o que eu sinto quando fico muito perto de você.

— E o que você sente, Dean?

— Não quero falar sobre isso.

— Quer falar sobre as Fúrias?

— Não... me conta como foi quando você e o Dean assumiram o lance de vocês.

— Tem certeza que quer ouvir? — Castiel sentou ao lado de Dean e suspirou quando se olharam nos olhos.

— Tenho.

***

Quando Castiel e Sam retornaram ao carro, Dean estava totalmente impaciente.

— Finalmente vocês voltaram. Cheguei a pensar que tinham sido abduzidos também. Então, Sam, alguma novidade?

— Nada, Dean. A sala onde a fúria apareceu não tinha absolutamente nada de anormal.

— Merda! — Dean falou entre os dentes.

Castiel, que até então apenas observava os dois, tirou o envelope contendo o pó preto do bolso do sobretudo e mostrou ao mais velho dos irmãos:

— Temos isso.

— O que é essa coisa?

— Parece pó de argila. Uma sujeira qualquer que o Cas achou no armário de onde surgiu a tal Fúria. Ele espera que signifique alguma coisa.

— Hmm... — Dean cheirou a substância no envelope, depois tocou com o dedo mínimo e depois levou à boca.

— Tá maluco, Dean? Vai colocar isso na boca? Nem sabemos o que é.

— Tem gosto de comida queimada. — Dean cuspiu após fazer cara de nojo.

Sam acabou tirando o envelope da mão de Dean e guardando no bolso da jaqueta:

— Tenho um amigo que trabalha no laboratório da Faculdade de Geologia e poderá nos ajudar a descobrir o que é isso.

— Enquanto você investiga o pó, Cas e eu vamos à casa dos outros dois desaparecidos. Pode levar o impala, Sam. Nós vamos no carro do Cas.

— Como sempre, você é quem manda, Dean. — Sam respondeu num tom levemente irritadiço.

— Ei... calma aí, Sammy. Não estou querendo dar ordens, cara. Se preferir que o Cas vá com você, tudo bem.

— Ele é quem decide com quem vai ficar, Dean.

— Cas, você vem comigo? — Dean se dirigiu ao anjo.

— Tudo bem você ficar com o Dean, Cas? — Sam temia que Dean acabasse deixando Castiel desconfortável com suas investidas românticas.

— Tudo bem sim, Sam. É mais sensato eu ir com o Dean. Ele não sabe muito bem como as coisas funcionam aqui neste mundo.

— Certo. Nos vemos mais tarde, então. — Sam respondeu antes de entrar no impala e arrancar.

— Cara, confesso que senti vontade de dar uns pescoções no Sam agora. — Dean resmungou, em seguida tomou lugar no banco de passageiro no carro de Castiel.

Logo que Castiel assumiu a direção, ele olhou para Dean, que não parecia muito feliz naquele momento.

— Precisa entender que o Sam só está tentando me proteger, Dean.

— Te proteger? Desde quando você precisa que alguém te proteja, Cas? Ainda mais de mim, que te amo pra caralho.

— Você não me ama. Só está confuso.

— Você agora virou especialista em amor, pra ficar dizendo que eu não te amo?

— O Castiel que você ama está em outra dimensão, com o meu Dean Winchester.

Dean sabia que poderia estender aquela discussão por tempo indeterminado, mas não teria argumentos à altura do raciocínio de Castiel. O anjo tinha razão, ele é que estava confuso demais. Só de imaginar seu Castiel se relacionando com o outro Dean já fazia com que ele tivesse vontade de matar um.

— O que você acha que eles estão fazendo por lá? — Dean perguntou.

— Com certeza o mesmo que nós, tentando encontrar um jeito de reverter a maldição da Fúria.

— Acha que eles podem... sei lá... se relacionar?

— Com certeza!

— O quê?!

— Eles precisarão se relacionar, pois estão no mesmo mundo, assim como nós dois no momento.

— Não, Cas. Eu tô falando “se relacionar” em outro sentido.

— Em qual sentido, Dean? — Castiel desviou a atenção do transito para olhar para o Winchester ao lado dele.

— Sexo, romance...

— Talvez. O seu Castiel é promíscuo?

— Claro que não! O que vocês pensam que nós somos?

— Eu não penso nada a respeito, só fiz uma pergunta.

— Você me acha promíscuo?

— O Dean daqui é promíscuo. Eu não sei como você é.

— Eu... bom, eu não diria promíscuo, mas gosto bastante de sexo. Principalmente com você — Dean pareceu estar pensando em alguma obscenidade, pois seus olhos brilharam e ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Eu também gosto?

— Tanto quanto eu.

— Então, lamento informar, eles irão se relacionar sexualmente, Dean.

— Cara, se eles fizerem isso, eu acabo com o Dean!

— Eu não permitirei que faça nada com ele.

— Ah, então espera. Me deixa ficar sabendo que ele mexeu com o meu Castiel pra você ver.

— Deus criou o homem e a mulher anatomicamente adequados para praticarem sexo entre si. Como funciona a relação sexual entre dois homens?

— É sério que você não sabe?

 — Sim, é sério, Dean. Por que razão eu perguntaria se soubesse?

— É difícil te explicar assim, entende? Mas te garanto que é completamente possível e muito gostoso.

— Você tem vontade de fazer sexo comigo?

— Agora? Quer dizer... sei lá. Com você aqui? — Dean observou o anjo de cima a baixo na direção do veículo. Não pôde evitar que seus lábios ficassem secos e passou a língua para umedecê-los. Além da boca seca, outra parte de seu corpo reagiu àquela conversa, tornando a calça do terno mais apertada na virilha.

— Aqui, agora, não. Estamos no trânsito, Dean.

Dean precisou tomar fôlego, porque estava carente, e falar daquilo, daquela maneira, o deixava subindo pelas paredes. Se havia algo que deixava o Winchester completamente excitado, era ver Castiel com aquela roupa de sempre, sobretudo e terno, dirigindo, como o anjo estava exatamente naquele momento. Se Castiel tentasse uma abordagem mais agressiva sexualmente, Dean sabia que não pensaria sequer duas vezes antes de ir para a cama com o anjo.

— Não falei aqui, agora, Cas. Falei sobre a gente transar neste mundo. Se você quiser... eu te mostro como funciona.

— Por que se incomoda se eles mantiverem relações sexuais, se você não se importa de fazer isso aqui, comigo?

— Por quê? — Dean riu. Juntou um pouco os lábios numa expressão de desdém. — Uma coisa é trair, outra, é ser traído. Concorda?

Mas o anjo não respondeu. Apenas voltou a prestar atenção no caminho, guiando até o bairro onde, segundo as anotações do Dean abduzido, uma mulher havia desaparecido em circunstâncias estranhas.

A testemunha, uma vizinha discreta, relatou aos policiais ter ouvido gritos vindos do interior da casa e avistado fumaça. Quando se preparava para chamar os bombeiros, suspeitando de um incêndio, tudo voltou a ficar calmo. Achando que o incêndio fora controlado, ela desistiu da ligação. O marido da vítima, ao ser intimado a depor como suspeito do desaparecimento da mulher, relatou que tivera uma briga com a esposa antes do avistamento da fumaça. Ele continuava sendo considerado suspeito do desaparecimento, mas havia conseguido liberdade provisória, desde que não prejudicasse as investigações e não deixasse a cidade.

Quando Dean e Castiel bateram na porta, foram recebidos pelo homem, que estava levemente embriagado, com a barba por fazer, roupas sujas, aparentando estar em profunda depressão.

— Vocês não me deixam em paz, não é mesmo?

— Senhor, somos os agentes federais Dean e Castiel Winchester — Dean se apresentou, o que causou espanto em Castiel, porque, naquele universo, Dean jamais se apresentaria com seu nome verdadeiro.

— Olha, ela me ligou ontem. Eu já avisei a vocês. Já passei o número, estou colaborando com as investigações. Será que não podem deixar um homem de bem, que foi largado pela esposa, em paz pra morrer de tristeza e sozinho? — o homem desabafou, explodindo em choro, depois de lançar aquelas palavras carregadas de raiva sobre os dois.

— Disse que ela te ligou? — Castiel precisava saber. Se a esposa tinha ligado para ele, era sinal de que ela ainda não tinha se encontrado com seu duplo no outro universo.

O homem bufou, exasperado. Andou até dentro da casa e apanhou um papel sobre o aparador e entregou ao anjo:

— Ela me ligou desse número aí.

— É um número diferente... — Castiel observou e passou o papel para Dean.

— Ela está em Paris. Sempre foi o sonho dela conhecer a cidade. Eu nunca pude proporcionar a ela essa satisfação.

— Já tentou ligar pra ela nesse número? — Dean perguntou.

— Já... mas não consegui. Quando completam a chamada, ela vem de um hotel e ninguém sabe nada sobre ela.

— O que foi que ela lhe disse quando ligou? — o Winchester insistiu.

— Ela inventou um monte de desculpas esfarrapadas. Disse que não se lembrava de nada, que havia desmaiado e acordado em Paris, e estava feliz por estar lá, mas estava fazendo de tudo pra voltar pra casa. Viu como não faz sentido?

— Podemos dar uma olhada no local onde avistaram a fumaça?

— Não houve fumaça nenhuma. Não houve incêndio. A vizinha é que é uma desocupada e falou que tinha fumaça na sala. Já falei isso com os outros policiais.

— Olha só, cara: nós sabemos que você não matou sua mulher e não enterrou ela no quintal. Temos motivos pra suspeitar que ela foi sequestrada. É só o que posso informar, então, se o senhor quiser se livrar da acusação pelo desaparecimento dela, melhor colaborar com a gente.

— Sequestrada?

— Vai deixar a gente olhar a sala, ou não? — Dean pareceu crescer ao falar. Ele conseguia ser ameaçador quando queria.

O homem logo recuou, dando passagem a eles para entrarem:

— Por que alguém a sequestraria e levaria para Paris?

— Já ouviu falar em escravos sexuais? Ela deve estar doidona, chapada, em algum cativeiro. Se dificultar pra nós, a coisa vai começar a ficar feia pro seu lado, então, é melhor que fique na sua e nos deixe fazer o nosso trabalho.

— Tá certo. Fiquem à vontade.

Dean entrou na frente e começou a procurar algo na sala, mas, a exemplo da investigação anterior, não encontrou nada suspeito. Ele virava e revirava, mas tudo parecia normal. Até que Castiel notou, sobre uma estante, um pequeno vaso de plástico preto com uma florzinha vermelha do mesmo material.

— Este vaso. Onde o conseguiram? — perguntou o anjo.

— Terapia de casais da igreja, um brinde de uma das reuniões. Uma porcaria de mau gosto, mas minha mulher quis guardar.

— Há quanto tempo vocês têm isso? — Dean perguntou, já apanhando o vaso e tocando na terra preta no interior. Sentiu a textura do material entre os dedos, cheirou e levou a boca, depois cuspiu no dorso da mão e limpou na calça, fazendo cara de nojo novamente.

— Têm umas duas semanas...

— Muito bem, vamos precisar levar o vaso.

— Levar o vaso? Que tipo de policiais são vocês? Isso é brincadeira? Por que precisam levar essa porcaria? — O homem não entendia do que se tratava, só entendia que aqueles policiais agiam de maneira muito estranha.

— Senhor, preste muita atenção no que vou falar: não questione nossa investigação. Sabemos que você não matou sua mulher, há mais coisas nessa história que o senhor pode imaginar, então controle-se e faça exatamente o que nós mandarmos. Diga a sua mulher, caso ela ligue novamente, pra ficar onde ela está, evitar sair, seja lá pra que lado for, e não falar com ninguém, entendeu? Ela precisa ficar escondida, de preferência. Ou algo muito ruim irá acontecer.

— Isso só pode ser piada. Se ela tá sequestrada, como vai sair pra fazer turismo? Melhor vocês darem o fora daqui.

— Não estamos lidando com criminosos comuns. Faça o que ele está dizendo e tudo ficará bem. Em breve daremos notícias. — Castiel falou em tom calmo e prestativo.

— Suspeitamos de uma rede internacional de tráfico de mulheres. O senhor entende agora?

O homem sorriu de lado e apontou para uma foto, onde a mulher - que aparentava ter em torno de quarenta anos, com algumas mechas grisalhas nos cabelos, algumas linhas de expressão em torno dos olhos e da boca e um leve sobrepeso - sorria para eles:

— Minha mulher não é nenhuma beldade, eu a amo, mas ela já não é mais tão... vocês sabem. Quem ia querer...

— Muita gente! — Dean cortou, apertando os olhos para dar mais intensidade às palavras. — O senhor não imagina quantas pessoas achariam sua mulher atraente e gastariam uma grana preta pra trepar com ela. Com todo respeito. O senhor deveria valorizá-la um pouco mais.

— Eu valorizo.

— Olha só como as coisas terminaram entre vocês. Você deveria trata-la com mais carinho. Ela ainda é um mulherão, vai por mim. — O Winchester piscou maliciosamente.

— Você está certo, agente Winchester. Eu deveria dar mais valor a ela.

— É isso aí, cara. Quando ela voltar, venda suas tralhas, pega empréstimo no banco, sei lá, mas dê um jeito de fazer uma segunda lua-de-mel com ela, mesmo que não seja em Paris. O que importa é o amor, sacou? É o romance. Agora nós vamos nessa porque temos muito que investigar ainda. 

— Obrigado pela colaboração. — Castiel estendeu um cartão para o homem. — Qualquer novidade não hesite em nos ligar.

O homem olhava fixamente para Dean parecendo muito emocionado, pensando no que ele tinha acabado de falar sobre a esposa, por isso pegou o cartão da mão de Castiel automaticamente. O anjo segurou no braço de Dean e o puxou gentilmente. Os dois deixaram a casa. Já sabiam que havia algo de estranho com aquele vaso e precisavam descobrir qual era a ligação dele com a Fúria. Era muita coincidência ter o mesmo objeto na casa de duas das vítimas. Partiram em seguida para o próximo local a ser investigado.


	4. O Primeiro Beijo

Reuniões e jantares na casa dos sogros não era o passatempo preferido de Sam Winchester, mas o que mais o irritava nos últimos meses era a insistência deles para que Jess voltasse a estudar. Logo que a jovem descobriu que estava grávida do primeiro filho, trancou a faculdade para dedicar-se exclusivamente ao bebê. Ela não contava engravidar novamente com um intervalo tão curto. Com isso, ela vinha se sentindo um pouco frustrada. Sam estava sempre de acordo com ela e até desejava que ela retornasse aos estudos e se realizasse profissionalmente, porém insistia que a esposa esperasse um pouco mais, já que o caçula ainda nem tinha aprendido como dar os primeiros passos. Como em todas as outras reuniões na casa dos sogros, aquela acabou caminhando para esse assunto e Sam havia acabado de se desentender com a sogra, quando o telefone dele tocou. Foi com alívio que ele se afastou do grupo para atender.  
— Oi, Charlie — disse ele ao reconhecer o número da amiga.  
— Oi vadia, tudo bem?  
— Não muito, na verdade.  
— Olha, desculpa te ligar. Sei que está num jantar de família, mas estou tentando ligar pra vadia do seu irmão e não estou conseguindo.  
— Sem problemas. Seu telefonema me salvou de um momento ruim — ele riu. — O Dean está sem celular. Parece que perdeu o dele naquela hora que a tal bruxa apareceu no bar.  
— Pode dar um recado a ele? Estou de plantão hoje à noite na sede e não vou ver o Dean amanhã pela manhã.  
— Claro! Pode falar.  
— Eu estava atualizando os arquivos sobre Fúrias e vi que ele e Castiel foram os últimos a acessar o material. Parece que eles estavam tentando descobrir mais sobre elas. Infelizmente, os nossos arquivos estavam desatualizados. A Hellen andou resolvendo um caso de Fúria em Dakota no mês passado e me mandou um material muito vasto sobre essas criaturas. Acho que isso vai ajudar os dois.  
— Castiel e Dean estavam investigando Fúrias? Estávamos designados para um caso de vampiros em Phoenix, e outro, ao que tudo indica, de demônios em Atlanta.  
— Não. Eles consultaram e copiaram vários arquivos sobre Fúrias, hoje à tarde. E acabaram acessando os arquivos antes que eu os atualizasse.  
Sam ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha com aquela informação, e desejou saber mais sobre o assunto:  
— Charlie, o que essas Fúrias fazem? Nunca me deparei com um caso assim.  
— São justiceiras de assuntos de família. Elas criam muita confusão e são bem cruéis quando o assunto é punir os culpados de crimes e problemas familiares.   
— Entendi. Só não entendo o motivo de o Dean estar interessado nisso.  
— Elas costumam bagunçar os universos. Trocam pessoas por duplos de outras dimensões e os punidos acabam por cometer suicídio. Então, é isso. Diga ao seu irmão que temos um material bem vasto aqui sobre elas.   
— Elas substituem pessoas? — Sam sentiu o sangue faltar em seu rosto, pois tomou um baita susto com as informações fornecidas pela ruiva.   
—Exatamente.  
— Tem como você me mandar esses arquivos atualizados agora?  
— É pra já.  
— Valeu, Charlie. Você vai ao pôquer lá em casa no sábado?  
— Vou sim. Preciso dar uma lição naquele cretino do Dean. Da última vez ele tirou todo o meu dinheiro. — Charlie gargalhou.  
— Nos veremos no sábado, então.  
— Combinado! Boa sorte aí com seus assuntos de família. Cuidado com as fúrias! — Charlie riu e desligou. Deixando Sam pensativo ao clicar para receber o arquivo.  
***  
O sorriso de Castiel encheu o coração de Dean de vida, causando no caçador uma alegria pueril depois daquele dia complicado e repleto de atribulações. Ele se deu conta da doçura do anjo e de sua delicadeza ao demonstrar características tão humanas, ao invés do comportamento sisudo do Castiel de seu universo.   
— Acho que eu nunca tinha visto você sorrir assim, Cas.  
— Eu não costumava expressar as minhas emoções quando ainda era um anjo, Dean. Não era necessário para me relacionar com os habitantes do Céu. Agora, além de sentir tudo com mais intensidade, preciso demonstrar o que sinto para melhor relacionar com os humanos.  
— É... talvez seja isso.  
— E ainda costumam dizer que sou robótico. — Castiel sorriu novamente ao se lembrar de Bobby.  
— Você é muito mais espontâneo que o meu Castiel. — Dean permitiu-se observar os dentes brancos e perfeitos do anjo enquanto ele sorria. — Então, voltando ao assunto que te faz sorrir, o Sam foi o primeiro a descobrir o nosso romance. E meus pais?  
— Foi mais difícil para eles compreenderem. Você sempre teve aquele seu jeito durão, por causa disso sua mãe sonhava em te ver casado com uma linda garota e com muitos filhos. Mas, passado o choque inicial, eles até que aceitaram bem.  
— Achei que minha mãe seria mais mente aberta.   
— Seu pai aceitou mais facilmente. Por fim, quando ela percebeu que nós nos amávamos, aceitou. — A cabeça de Castiel estava recostada no encosto do sofá e ele mantinha o rosto virado na direção do Winchester.  
Dean olhava para os lábios de Castiel, até que, como se tivesse sido atraído pelo magnetismo dos olhos azuis do anjo, os fitou, ficando ambos inclinados, se olhando como se fossem um casal de amantes apaixonados. O Winchester observou como aqueles olhos eram belos, semelhantes à piscinas de águas azuis claras e límpidas, convidativas ao mergulho. O silêncio entre os dois não foi incômodo. Era como se falassem um com o outro sem nada dizer. Tudo o que ambos sentiam era paz; a paz que traz a sensação de descontração e confiança, que, inevitavelmente, leva ao relaxamento. As pálpebras do anjo cobriram os olhos quando ele piscou lentamente, como se tudo o que ele desejasse fosse poder permanecer junto de seu amor e adormecer assim, olhando para ele. Até que Dean falou em tom mais grave:  
— Está tarde. Acho que você deveria ir se deitar e tentar descansar um pouco.  
— Não... Eu não vou conseguir dormir naquela cama vazia, sem ter seu corpo pra eu abraçar e esses seus olhos verdes pra eu olhar, sem sua voz me dizendo coisas suaves até eu adormecer.  
Dean aproximou-se um pouco mais do anjo, puxou o lençol que antes cobria seu corpo e o cobriu, mas não se afastou dele depois de cobri-lo, se manteve junto e aproveitou para se aconchegar embaixo do mesmo lençol.   
Castiel suspirou ao sentir a proximidade. Nada naquele homem o fazia diferente do seu Dean, e o anjo ficou ainda mais confuso. Seus desejos o traíam, causando a necessidade de contato.   
— Acho que eu bebi demais — ele sussurrou.  
— É, você foi um bom companheiro de copo hoje. — Dean sorriu.  
— Estou pensando em coisas sem sentido.  
— Que tipo de coisa?  
— Bobagens... — A mão do anjo deslizou embaixo do lençol sobre o próprio peito e barriga, num desejo inconsciente de confortar a si mesmo.  
O movimento atraiu o olhar do caçador, e ele não se conteve. Permitiu-se observar aquele gesto casual, inocente, o que despertou nele uma estranha excitação, pois o anjo se tocava enquanto olhava para ele, e isso o afetava de maneira quase enlouquecedora.   
— Cas... — murmurou — é melhor você ir pro seu quarto.  
— Eu não vou conseguir dormir sem você lá, Dean.   
— Cas, eu tô estranho. Acho que já bebi demais também. — Naquele momento Dean não conseguiu mais conter seu olhar, que percorreu o corpo coberto de Castiel, da elevação da mão no peito até as pernas entreabertas, passando pela barriga firme e o volume na virilha do anjo, o que levou o caçador a sufocar um gemido e passar a língua pelos lábios trêmulos e ressecados.  
Castiel já tinha visto aquela reação em seu namorado centenas de vezes, mas cada uma delas lhe parecia a primeira e a única, porque era como Dean se comportava ao ficar extremamente excitado sexualmente e tentar se dominar. Castiel sabia exatamente como esse outro Dean estava se sentindo e o que ele queria, o que fez o volume entre as pernas do anjo dobrar de tamanho, atraindo ainda mais o olhar do caçador.  
Dean tomou o ar num longo suspiro, passou a mão pelo rosto e a boca e se levantou bruscamente sem dizer mais nada, foi em direção ao corredor e entrou na primeira porta aberta que encontrou. Para seu alívio, era um banheiro. Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho, estava com a pele do rosto em brasa de tão quente e vermelha, precisou jogar água para aliviar o fogo que o consumia. Tremia e ofegava, ao tentar desviar seus pensamentos do corpo do anjo, até que se pegou imaginando o anjo sem roupa enquanto ele o tocava e beijava cada centímetro daquela pele clara e aveludada.  
— Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo? — Ele perguntou para si mesmo.   
Mas Dan sabia exatamente o que era aquilo. Ele sempre se sentiu atraído por Castiel. Cada vez que tinha visto a pele do anjo exposta, ainda que fosse o peito através da camisa aberta, ou o pescoço, quando Castiel desabotoava o colarinho, ou a nuca, até mesmo as mãos do anjo, precisara controlar-se totalmente para não olhar e tocar, mas mesmo assim falhava miseravelmente nisso. De repente estava em um mundo onde tudo o que ele desejava era permitido, onde ninguém o criticaria caso se atrevesse, onde o anjo ficava tão à vontade com pouca roupa perto dele e já estava acostumado a foder com seu duplo, isso o deixava louco de tesão.  
A mão do Winchester deslizou para dentro da própria calça e ele fechou os olhos pelo alívio que a pressão dos dedos causou em seu pênis ereto por. Ele desabotoou a calça e se tocou mais vigorosamente por dentro da cueca, até que ouviu atrás de si a respiração pesada de Castiel. Havia deixado a porta do banheiro aberta sem se dar conta, e o anjo estava ali, de pé atrás dele, vendo tudo o que ele fazia pelo reflexo do espelho.  
— Preciso de um tempo sozinho, Cas, Sai daqui — falou com a voz rouca.  
— Deixa eu te ajudar com isso. Vem pro quarto comigo, Dean — o anjo sussurrou, abraçando Dean por trás e roçando os lábios no lóbulo da orelha do loiro, enquanto a mão tomava o lugar da mão do caçador dentro de sua cueca.  
— O que você tá fazendo? — a voz de Dean saiu trêmula.  
— Vou te ajudar a se aliviar, Dean.   
A voz sussurrada do anjo fez com que Dean apertasse os lábios os umedecesse com a língua. Ele fechou os olhos e tombou a cabeça pra trás, apoiando a nuca no pescoço do anjo, se deixando tocar por ele e apreciando a carícia. Não conteve um suspiro de alívio e prazer, mordeu os próprios lábios com força. Nunca havia sentido um toque tão delicioso. Era como se Castiel o conhecesse tão bem que sabia exatamente como ele gostava de ser tocado.  
— Cas... isso... não é certo.  
— Ninguém precisa saber, Dean, só nós dois. — Castiel, ofegante, falou sussurrado.   
A mão do anjo se movia devagar pelo pênis do outro, de baixo para cima em pressão moderada, o que facilitava o movimento da pele e evitava a fricção, depois se concentrava mais na glande, movendo o prepúcio sobre ela rapidamente, fazendo o caçador ter espasmos de tesão e gemer, puxando o ar entre os dentes pela intensa sensação de prazer. Enquanto isso os lábios macios do anjo roçavam no pescoço de Dean, intercalando chupadinhas e lambidas suaves.  
Dean inclinou a cabeça de modo que sua boca encontrou-se com a do anjo. Ele queria mais daquilo, principalmente quando seu corpo foi pressionado por trás, de modo que o pênis duro do anjo comprimiu sua coxa. Sem desejar que aquilo tivesse fim e ansiando por mais, Dean beijou Castiel, um beijo moderado que logo em seguida se tornou mais quente quando as línguas se tocaram. O loiro gemeu alto. Se continuassem daquela forma gozaria rapidamente, então ele afastou um pouco o corpo e os lábios e olhou nos olhos de Castiel:  
— Cas... não devíamos estar fazendo isso.  
— Claro que não — Castiel sussurrou e suspirou. Acabou tirando a mão de dentro da cueca do loiro e ajeitando as roupas do mesmo, depois se afastou por completo. Estava com a respiração pesada e o coração acelerado. Queria ir até o fim com o caçador, mas tinha medo das consequências.   
Mas Dean não se conteve, girou o corpo e puxou o anjo para mais perto de si e o beijou. Castiel se deixou beijar e correspondeu intensamente, por fim decidiu que não interromperia mais o momento, estava com tanta vontade de continuar com aquilo quanto o caçador. E, por incrível que pudesse parecer, o fato de estar com outra pessoa, ainda que ela fosse exatamente igual ao seu namorado, aumentava sua excitação e desejo. Era como se revivesse o momento em que esteve com seu amado caçador pela primeira vez. Aquele não era o seu Dean, mas era o Dean. Um Dean Winchester que até então desconhecia os prazeres do amor e do sexo entre dois homens. Castiel então, não hesitou, puxou o caçador pela mão e o conduziu até o quarto que dividia com seu namorado.  
***  
Dean estava agora na direção e, um pouco irritado, reclamava que o carro do anjo não estava com o motor em bom estado. Castiel apenas ouvia sem dar qualquer opinião. Ele não entendia nada de mecânica mesmo, então apenas acatava a reclamação do outro silenciosamente. Chegaram à casa da terceira vítima rapidamente com Dean na direção, o Winchester não se importava muito com sinais fechados e limites de velocidade permitidos.   
Na casa, eles foram recebidos pela avó do rapaz, que os atendeu surpresa após identificarem-se e explicarem o motivo da visita. Ela os deixou entrar, mas foi logo falando:  
— Meu neto já está de volta. Avisamos aos policiais. Não entendo por que vocês vieram.  
— Quando foi que isso aconteceu? — Castiel foi quem perguntou.  
— Há dois dias.   
— Podemos falar com ele? — Foi a vez de Dean questionar.  
— Ele não está. Minha filha até foi levá-lo ao médico. Ele não anda bem da cabeça, coitadinho.  
— O que ele tem feito de anormal? — Castiel, mais uma vez, tomou a frente.  
— Ele age como se fosse outra pessoa desde que voltou. Não diz coisa com coisa, só tolices. Ele disse que não é ele; que está vivendo em outro mundo; que é um ator famoso de Hollywood e não um adolescente suburbano. Uma lástima o estrago que as drogas fizeram em meu neto.  
Dean e Castiel trocaram olhares, cientes de que a situação ficava cada vez mais complexa. Mais uma pessoa havia sido trocada por um duplo de outra dimensão. Precisavam agir depressa para impedir novas trocas. Dean observava a casa à procura de pistas do famigerado vaso de flores artificiais. Como abordariam a mulher acerca desse assunto? Ele se perguntava. Indagar sobre um vaso de flores artificiais poderia parecer sem sentido. Até que teve uma ideia:  
— Há uma nova droga no mercado, muito potente, altamente viciante. Os traficantes estão guardando num vasinho de flores artificiais. Assim podem ter acesso fácil às pessoas. Gostaríamos que a senhora desse uma olhada na casa, pra ver se encontra algo do tipo. Seria possível?   
— Espere, ganhei algo assim numa reunião do grupo da terceira idade. Eu não imaginei que fosse... Oh, foi tudo minha culpa! — Ela começou a chorar.  
Castiel franziu o cenho e trocou olhares com Dean mais uma vez, em seguida tocou no ombro da idosa num gesto de conforto:  
— Não foi sua culpa. A senhora não tinha conhecimento disso.  
— Pode nos trazer o vaso? — Dean tomou a frente, querendo por fim logo naquilo e dar continuidade à investigação.  
— Posso — disse ela, assuando o nariz em um lenço enquanto se embrenhava casa adentro, para retornar minutos depois com um vaso semelhante ao que a dupla havia confiscado da casa anterior.  
— Pode nos dar o endereço de onde fica esse clube? — Dean sorriu para ela.   
A mulher secava inutilmente os olhos vermelhos, pois as lágrimas não paravam de brotar:  
— Claro. Funciona na igreja. — Ela caminhou até a cozinha e retornou trazendo um papel com o endereço. — Se quiserem esperar pela minha filha para explicar tudo a ela, creio que ela não irá demorar.  
— Voltaremos outra hora. Não se preocupe, iremos investigar o ocorrido e pegaremos esses traficantes de uma figa. Tenha uma boa tarde. — O Winchester guardou o papel e, junto com Castiel, deixou a casa.  
Antes de entrarem no carro, Dean já estava ligando para Sam:  
— E aí, Sam. Novidades?  
— Aquele pó nada mais é do que uma mistura de argila, ervas secas, cinzas vulcânicas e carvão. Encontramos material genético na coisa, mas tudo foi queimado.  
— Isso é ótimo, cara, porque acabamos de descobrir coisa semelhante nas casas dos outros desaparecidos.  
— O mesmo pó?  
— Não, o mesmo vaso de flores artificiais. Passa o endereço de onde você tá, iremos até aí pra checar os outros vasos.  
Tarde da noite no bunker, Dean e Castiel conversavam sobre as descobertas que tinham feito durante a tarde. A conclusão que chegaram sobre os vasinhos era de que eram amuletos criados para atrair as Fúrias para os locais que elas deveriam agir, provavelmente sobre o controle de alguém. Após deixarem o laboratório, onde ficou comprovado que o material que compunha a terra dos vasos era o mesmo do recolhido na casa da garotinha desaparecida, o trio optou por visitar a escola da mesma.  
O turno da educação infantil já havia terminado, contudo, a supervisora lhes informou que os vasinhos faziam parte de um conjunto de prendas adquiridas pela professora de artes para presentear os alunos mais aplicados. Diante da ausência da professora no momento, Dean, usando um leve tom de intimidação, mostrara sua credencial verdadeira do FBI e exigira que a supervisora lhes passasse o nome e o endereço da mulher. Menos de meia hora depois, batiam nas portas da casa da professora, mas ela não estava lá. Alguns vizinhos disseram que ela era uma mulher religiosa e costumava fazer vigílias a noite toda na igreja católica do bairro vizinho.   
Depois que os vizinhos se foram, o trio se dirigiu aos fundos da casa da professora. Dean usou um clipe para forçar a abertura da porta e poderem entrar e investigar a origem dos vasos de flores. Suspeitavam que a mulher estivesse fabricando e espalhando as lembrancinhas enfeitiçadas pelas redondezas, principalmente após descobrirem que a igreja a qual ela frequentava era a mesma onde aconteciam os encontros do grupo da terceira idade.  
A casa estava vazia e silenciosa, com algumas poucas luzes acesas. Era uma casa modesta, porém muito limpa e organizada. Somente um cômodo dela, que provavelmente deveria ser usado como ateliê, estava desorganizado, com tintas, papéis, e todo apetrecho comumente utilizado por professores de artes nas confecções de seus trabalhos. Ali mesmo encontraram duas caixas grandes de papelão, uma ainda lacrada e outra aberta. Eram exatamente iguais e do mesmo tamanho. Na que estava aberta puderam encontrar várias caixas menores, em cada uma delas havia um daqueles vasinhos de flores artificiais. Do lado de fora das caixas grandes havia uma etiqueta com o nome da professora e seu endereço, a quantidade de vasos contidos nas caixas e o nome do remetente sem o endereço.  
— Ei, Sam, olha só isso. Parece que ela comprou essas coisas de um tal Adolpho Roberbaum. — Dean falou enquanto direcionava o foco de luz da lanterna para as caixas.  
— Droga! Por que as coisas nunca podem ser simples? Por que não podia ser ela a fabricante dessas porcarias? Seria mais fácil. Vamos ter de investigar esse tal Adolpho sei lá de quê! — Sam reclamou. Ele parecia estar cansado e abatido.   
— Ela, provavelmente, comprou esses vasos para presentear os alunos e as pessoas do clube da terceira idade. — Castiel constatou.  
— Aquele corno marido da mulher que foi parar em Paris disse que ela ganhou o vaso dela num encontro de casais de uma igreja, acho que pode ser a mesma igreja dos outros casos. Com isso já solucionamos boa parte do mistério, Sammy.   
— Eu sei, Dean. Só ando cansado e preocupado demais com meu irmão, cara!   
— Estamos trabalhando para trazer o Dean de volta, Sam — disse Castiel.  
— Aguenta o tranco, moleque. Não vai afrouxar agora! — O Winchester mais velho repreendeu o mais novo.  
— Não vou afrouxar, Dean. Só fico furioso porque, para nós, as coisas sempre se complicam.  
— Nada é fácil pra ninguém, Sam.  
— Sugiro levarmos essas caixas para o bunker ao invés de queimá-las — disse o anjo tentando encerrar a discussão inútil dos outros dois.  
— Com certeza aqui elas não podem ficar, ou vão acabar indo parar na casa de outras pessoas.— Dean completou.  
Antes de deixarem a casa, fizeram uma varredura no local por mais vasos, porem nada foi encontrado. Sam fez também uma rápida verificação no computador da professora, mas não encontrou nada referente aos vasos ou ao nome do remetente. Sequer havia registros de compras online daquelas mercadorias. Deduziram tratar-se de compras feitas por encomenda, talvez diretamente da mão de um artesão.   
Decidiram que retornariam no dia seguinte para falar com a professora, assim poderiam arrancar dela mais informações. Ela daria pela falta das caixas e, provavelmente, chamaria a polícia, e eles aproveitariam o ensejo para pressioná-la a falar sobre Adolpho Roberbaum. Na caixa aberta, que levaram com eles ao partirem, havia apenas dez vasos. Isso significava que catorze deles haviam sido distribuídos.  
Retornaram ao bunker após uma parada rápida para comprar pizza e cervejas, se sentaram para comer enquanto debatiam sobre os próximos passos que deveriam tomar na investigação. Enquanto Dean comia e bebia, sempre debatendo com Castiel sobre meios de descobrir quem havia recebido os outros onze vasos e um jeito de usar os restantes como material para tentarem um ritual de invocação, Sam não manifestava sua opinião. Algo no caçula Winchester não parecia bem. Apesar de estar faminto e abatido, não quis comer. Se manteve um pouco afastado e falava pouco com os outros dois. Estava triste e pensativo, sentindo muita falta do irmão mais velho. Acabou por dar boa noite aos dois e foi se deitar.  
Castiel se aproximou de Dean enquanto observava o loiro comendo:  
— Sam não me parece bem, Dean.   
— Ele tá ficando deprê, Cas — o loiro falou com a boca cheia, sem se importar em ser educado.  
— Ele está ficando parecido com aquele homem e a mãe da menina que desapareceu. Talvez faça parte do processo.  
— Cas, todo mundo que perde alguém que ama acaba ficando deprimido. Somos humanos.  
— Você não está me parecendo deprimido, Dean.  
— Porque tô lutando para resolver isso. Não vou ficar chorando pelos cantos vendo o tempo passar sem fazer nada — disse ele limpando as mãos e a boca num guardanapo.  
— Sinto falta do Dean. — Castiel falou ao se sentar ao lado do loiro.  
— Mesmo comigo aqui você sente a falta dele?  
— Sinto.  
— Você não gosta nem um pouquinho de mim, Cas?  
— Gosto da sua companhia. Mas sei que você não pertence ao meu mundo.  
— Você é bem diferente do meu anjo. Mesmo assim eu ia gostar se você viesse pra cama comigo. — Dean falou enquanto se levantava.  
— Está me convidando para sua cama, Dean?  
— Estou. Você vem? — Dean sorriu de lado e estendeu a mão para o anjo.  
— Eu não costumo dormir. Na verdade eu não preciso. — Castiel ignorou a mão do caçador.  
— Não estou te convidando para dormir, Cas. — Dean insistia com a mão estendida para ele.  
— Para quê, então? — Castiel engoliu seco.   
— Quero te mostrar como dois homens podem, perfeitamente, ter prazer no sexo um com o outro. Você vem? — Dean balançou a mão para que Castiel a percebesse ali estendida para ele e se decidisse logo sobre o que fazer.  
— Eu não acho que seria correto, Dean.  
— Você tem vontade?  
— Tenho.  
— Então, isso basta. Nós dois queremos, isso é o que importa.  
Castiel continuou ignorando a mão de Dean estendida para ele, mas se levantou e ficou parado olhando para o caçador, sem saber o que fazer ou como reagir. Mas Dean não recolheu a mão, esticou o braço até tocar na mão de Castiel e a segurar. Então o puxou e, com a outra mão, circundou a cintura do anjo e o estreitou em um abraço, depois aproximou o rosto do dele. Foi se inclinando pouco a pouco até que os lábios dos dois quase se tocaram, então Dean o beijou. O anjo apenas entreabriu um pouco os lábios ao sentir a boca do caçador na sua, até que Dean o apertou mais e encostou o corpo no dele, tornando o espaço entre os dois inexistente, e o beijo tornou-se mais intenso. Castiel reagiu naquele momento e o beijou de volta, deixando um gemido profundo escapar entre as bocas afoitas, como se esperasse por aquilo por toda a vida.  
Dean apertou a bunda do anjo e se esfregou nele, chegando a flexionar os joelhos para tocar desde o meio das coxas do anjo até acima de seu pênis com seu volume duro. A boca do caçador não dava tréguas ao outro, explorava, sugava, mordia os lábios dele com a urgência de um esfomeado.  
— Dea... — Castiel tentou falar, mas foi interrompido pela língua macia e morna de Dean dentro de sua boca novamente.   
O caçador sorriu no meio do beijo, achando garça por ter interrompido o anjo e por ver seu desespero. Castiel estava de olhos arregalados e todo tenso. O anjo era muito mais forte que Dean e poderia afastá-lo com um só empurrão, mas ele não o repelia de forma abrupta, apenas tentava encontrar uma brecha entre os beijos e carícias do caçador para dizer alguma coisa. Somente quando a boca de Dean deslizou para o queixo e pescoço do anjo, foi que ele conseguiu falar:  
— Dean... aqui não! Sam pode aparecer e nos apanhar fazendo essas coisas.  
— Humm... Tá certo. Vem comigo, então. — O loiro sorriu de lado, insinuante, malicioso e sexy ao ponto de provocar um suspiro profundo no anjo.  
Já no quarto, Castiel o surpreendeu. Começou a se despir com os lábios contraídos e os olhos apertados. Dean chegou a deixar escapar um “uau” quando o anjo desatou o nó da gravata e a retirou com movimentos bruscos, contudo, nem um pouco desajeitados. Depois ele tirou o sobretudo, mantendo os olhos no Winchester, que sorria de lado mordendo os lábios. Castiel tirou o paletó e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Dean também começou a se despir sem tirar os olhos do anjo. Ele estava praticamente hipnotizado pelos movimentos másculos feitos por Castiel ao se despir. Ele parecia um daqueles machos alfas agressivos, o que só deixava Dean mais excitado. Em suas fantasias, ele pedia ao seu anjo, o seu verdadeiro namorado, que interpretasse aquele papel e sempre adorava.   
— Cas, você é tão gostoso e sexy. Cara, só de te ver tirar a roupa desse jeito eu tô completamente duro.  
— Você já fez amor com um anjo, Dean? — Castiel perguntou em seu tom de voz mais grave.  
— Com anjos que se tornaram humanos, sim. Várias vezes. Mas, com anjos que ainda são anjos... não. Vai ser a primeira vez.  
— Pode ser muito intenso.   
— E qual importância tem isso, Cas? É disso mesmo que eu preciso agora. De você, do seu corpo, de toda sua intensidade.   
— E o seu Castiel? Não lhe parece errado traí-lo?  
— O que pode ter de errado em duas pessoas que se desejam ficarem juntas? E será mesmo que eu estou traindo o meu Castiel? Quem eu vejo quando olho pra você, é ele. E eu tenho certeza que você olha pra mim e vê o seu Dean — o caçador falou com seu tom grave antes de terminar de se despir.  
— Ambos somos diferentes de nossos duplos.  
— Não, Cas. Você é exatamente igual ao Castiel pelo qual eu me encantei e... me apaixonei. Eu te amei em todas as versões que eu conheci.  
— Eu também, Dean, te amei em todas as suas versões. Você está certo. Não importa o que aconteça, vamos sempre nos amar e desejar. — Castiel se aproximou do caçador e o olhou nos olhos, então o abraçou e beijou, deixando-se experimentar a boca do loiro com toda vontade, se deliciando com a textura de sua língua e lábios.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean assoviou assim que entrou e se deparou com a decoração do quarto do casal. Tudo era simples, moderno e de muito bom gosto e qualidade, com uma cama enorme com mecanismo vibratório e espelhos na cabeceira e no teto sobre ela. Espelhos para poder ter toda visão dos dois transando em qualquer posição. Sobre a mesa de cabeceira viam-se vários potes, que Dean sabia serem lubrificantes em gel, óleos para massagens e estimulantes sexuais. Havia também alguns brinquedinhos sobre a cômoda: bolas tailandesas, plugs anais, anéis penianos vibratórios e até um dildo. Aquilo tudo era a cara dele.   
O ar cheirava a incenso, provavelmente um toque do anjo. Havia velas acesas, tudo muito bonito e romântico, mas o melhor de tudo, para o Winchester, era Castiel caminhando diante dele enquanto o levava pela mão e o conduzia até a cama, com a calça do pijama toda soltinha, sua bundinha redonda e firme e seus ombros e costas de músculos definidos à mercê de sua vontade e a distancia de esticar um braço e o tocar o quanto desejasse.   
— Quer ouvir música? — Castiel perguntou enquanto apanhava o controle do som e colocava alguma coisa para tocar sem esperar pela resposta do caçador. O ritmo escolhido foi o blues, e a seleção de canções começou com Feeling Good com a banda Muse, que ele e Dean gostavam de ouvir enquanto faziam sexo.  
— Ótima escolha. — Dean sorriu malicioso para o anjo.  
— Quer uma massagem, mais uísque... — O anjo perguntou enquanto ajeitava alguns travesseiros sobre a cama.  
— Não, Cas. Eu só quero uma coisa, agora — o caçador murmurou, se sentando na cama e puxando o anjo para junto dele. Estava excitado, desejando Castiel mais do que tudo naquele momento. — Quero você!  
Castiel se aproximou e envolveu o rosto do loiro entre as mãos fazendo-o encará-lo:  
— Não sei se o que vamos fazer é certo ou errado, só sei que desejo muito isso — dizendo isso, o beijou.   
Enquanto se beijavam, Dean começou a explorar a pele do anjo delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos, partindo do pescoço e ombros. Precisava sentir a textura, se certificar de que a pele de Castiel era tão macia e deliciosa como parecia. Precisava experimentar a sensação de tocar naqueles músculos, saber qual era o efeito de causar no anjo um arrepio só com o toque dos dedos em seus mamilos pequenos e delicados. Aos poucos, começou a ir se inclinando e levando Castiel junto até estarem deitados, sem deixar que suas bocas parassem de se provar e os dedos se afastasse daqueles dois pequeninos botões rosados que ficavam em riste quando acariciados.  
Castiel se afastou um pouco para ajudar o caçador a se despir, beijando cada parte que ia ficando desnuda. Tão intenso e repleto de desejos pelo corpo do caçador quanto o caçador estava dele. Assim como Dean, agia sem pressa ou urgência, permitindo-se sentir a delicadeza do sabor da pele do outro em sua língua morna e molhada, que traçava caminhos imaginários no corpo firme do loiro.   
Dean arfou quando os lábios do anjo roçaram em sua barriga e umbigo. Ele sabia o que estava por vir. Mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos quando a respiração quente do anjo atingiu sua virilha. As mãos hábeis de Castiel iam desabotoando novamente suas calças e baixando a cueca. Ajudou com aquilo para que fosse mais depressa, chutou calças e cueca para longe, ficando inteiramente nu.   
Os lábios do anjo se partiram e ele lambeu os lábios, salivando ao ter a maravilhosa visão do pênis ereto do caçador, e o abocanhou, enfiando aos poucos até o fundo da garganta. Naquele momento, Dean se desprendeu de todas as suas amarras e preconceitos e gemeu alto. Suas mãos descobriram depressa o caminho para os cabelos do anjo e os acariciaram enquanto sentia aquela boca macia e molhada o chupar e lamber, como havia cobiçado tanto em seus sonhos e desejos proibidos, nas noites solitárias em que só suas mãos serviam para aliviá-lo em suas vontades.  
O outro Dean havia instruído muito bem Castiel sobre o que, e como fazer para lhe dar prazer, pois o anjo mantinha a boca molhada enquanto chupava, de modo que não havia atrito, só o deslizar macio e quente, alternado ao frio do ar, e se concentrava, às vezes, somente em esfregar o freio do pênis do loiro com a língua enquanto o masturbava, o que levava Dean a um prazer tão intenso que o caçador erguia a tronco e sua respiração ficava entrecortada por soluços. Ele passava a língua pelos lábios a cada vez que a boca do anjo nele causava aquele estremecimento.  
Quando Dean inclinava a cabeça para trás num rompante de prazer e abria os olhos, tinha a deliciosa visão de Castiel sobre ele, das costas do anjo nuas, seus músculos bem delineados, a cintura, os glúteos cobertos pelo tecido fino da calça do pijama; até a sola dos pés do anjo eram perfeitas e delicadas. A calça do pijama que Castiel usava marcava o contorno de sua bunda e o meio dela, entre as nádegas. Ele desejou tocar naquela bunda, apertar, morder e chupar. Precisava daquilo. Então tocou por baixo dos braços de Castiel, em suas axilas, e o puxou novamente para cima, mas deslizou o corpo por baixo do anjo até que os dois ficassem invertidos, Castiel ainda sobre ele, mas com o traseiro voltando para cima e para a direção do rosto do caçador. Assim Dean tinha a visão daquela bundinha inteirinha para ele.   
O anjo voltou a chupá-lo, do mesmo modo como fazia antes de trocarem de posição, passando naquele momento a tocar nas bolas do loiro e acaricia-las enquanto chupava e o masturbava. E Dean ia ao delírio. Precisava morder os lábios e fechar os olhos para não ver o que tinha diante do rosto, enquanto Castiel às vezes perdia o controle e esfregava o pênis duro no peito do caçador em busca de alívio para o tesão que sentia ao ver o caçador tão excitado. Nessas horas Dean sentia um frio na barriga tão forte que quase se derretia em esperma na boca do anjo.  
Ele, que nunca antes havia estado na cama, fazendo sexo com outro homem, parecia que perderia a razão só ao ser pressionado por um pênis duro daquela forma. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo o chocava, o excitava mais. Era o seu prazer culpado, sua tara secreta que se mantivera escondida dele por todo esse tempo. E só agora ele conseguia de soltar, desprendendo-se de todos os preconceitos. Ele gemeu e apertou a bunda do homem sobre ele.  
— Cas? — chamou sussurrado.  
Castiel pareceu não ouvir, pois estava gemendo baixo ao sentir a língua deslizar repleta da lubrificação natural do loiro. Por isso Dean precisou chamar mais alto:  
— Cas?  
— Que foi, amor? — o anjo respondeu virando o rosto para olhar para o rosto do caçador.  
— Posso baixar sua calça e te tocar?  
— É claro, Dean. Pode fazer tudo que sentir vontade, amor. Nem precisa perguntar.  
— Hmmm... você é uma delícia — Dean falou enquanto segurava o cós da calça do pijama do anjo sobre o cóccix do mesmo e a puxava, deixando a bunda dele exposta.   
Castiel voltou a chupar. Ele sabia que não demoraria até o caçador chegar ao orgasmo, porque a cabeça do pênis dele estava quente e tão vermelha que chegava a ficar arroxeada. Bastou recomeçar os movimentos com as mãos e a boca e sentiu as mãos de Dean apertarem suas nádegas e as afastarem, expondo seu ânus aos desejos dele.   
Dean, em sua longa carreira como garanhão inveterado, jamais tinha visto um cuzinho tão lindo quanto o de Castiel. Era rosado, tão fechadinho que o caçador ficou surpreso, pois parecia nunca ter sido penetrado por um pênis. Ele não pensou duas vezes em tocar naquele ponto, molhou o indicador com saliva e esfregou um pouco, depois usou os polegares, então abriu bem as nádegas do anjo e ergueu a cabeça, dando nele um delicioso beijo grego. Lambeu, chupou, o penetrou com a língua.   
Castiel gemia e se esfrega nele, às vezes perdendo o ritmo da chupada de tanto deleite. Dean queria fodê-lo. Queria sentir seu pênis se enterrando naquelas carnes macias e quentes, mas só conseguiu enfiar um dedo. A sensação de aperto e calor o fez perder o controle tão rápido que acabou por gozar na boca do anjo.   
Passado o momento intenso do orgasmo, Dean deixou seu corpo relaxar. Fechou os olhos e abriu os braços na cama, enquanto a respiração ia voltando ao normal. Sentiu Castiel mudando de posição, deitando ao lado dele no mesmo sentido da cama, apoiar a cabeça em seu peito e ficar quieto à espera que seu momento passasse para buscar alívio para os próprios desejos. Dean se aconchegou e procurou os lábios dele para um beijo, sentindo-se grato por estar saciado graças à deliciosa colaboração do anjo, se oferecendo para fazer o mesmo que ele tinha feito: dar prazer.   
Enquanto as mãos do anjo começavam a tocar o peito e barriga do caçador, este ia deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço do outro até alcançar o peito e os mamilos dele. Dean sugou, brincou com eles com a ponta da língua, apertou os dois entre os lábios. O loiro queria muito tocar no pênis do anjo, que tinha amolecido um pouco e só agora parecia estar voltando a acordar, mas Dean tinha algumas reservas. Sentia-se estranho por querer tocar no pênis de outro homem, então ergueu novamente a cabeça e voltou a beijar a boca do anjo, descendo a mão espalmada pela barriga até ultrapassar o umbigo para alcançar o púbis dele por baixo da calça do pijama. Os pelos macios do anjo envolveram os dedos do caçador, e ele sussurrou no ouvido do amante:  
— Posso?  
— Deve! — a voz rouca do anjo soou carregada de autoridade e erotismo.  
Dean então fechou os olhos e tocou no anjo com delicadeza, estranhando inicialmente o fato de pegar em outro homem de forma que não fosse para lhe esmagar as bolas durante uma briga. Os beijos ávidos do anjo e suas mãos macias começaram a estimular o caçador. Aos poucos Dean foi relaxando, se acostumando com o que fazia, e começou a masturbar o anjo. Deslizou o dedo indicador sobre a cabeça do pênis de Castiel e notou que estava molhada e escorregadia. Foi tomado por uma vontade incontrolável de chupá-lo. Então se sentou, deixando Castiel deitado e tirou a calça do pijama do anjo de uma vez.  
— Chega dessa porra dessa calça.  
Dito isso, se inclinou sobre o anjo e segurou o pênis dele pela base, colocando-o de pé e observando. Até aquela parte do corpo do anjo era perfeita, e nada pequena. Dean olhou para Castiel com uma expressão bem safada no rosto e com um meio sorriso que reforçou ainda mais sua expressão. Castiel estava ofegante e mordendo os lábios, louco para sentir logo a boca do caçador nele e fodê-la muito até gozar. Um pouco ávido demais, segurou nos cabelos curtos do loiro e o empurrou em direção ao seu membro de modo agressivo, e isso só serviu para despertar no caçador seu lado submisso, o que fez com que o pênis dele ficasse ereto novamente quando, finalmente, levou a boca no pênis do outro e começou a chupá-lo com toda vontade.  
Castiel gemeu alto, fechou os olhos e estocou fundo na boca do caçador, e continuou assim um bom tempo, até Dean aprender direitinho como fazer por tentativas e acertos, até que o anjo não se conteve mais e se permitiu inundar a boca do caçador. Este, por sua vez, não estava acostumado com a sensação do esperma na boca, por isso rejeitou o líquido cuspindo, levemente constrangido pela viscosidade do sêmen. Mas Castiel compreendeu. Era a primeira vez de Dean e ele tinha sido um aluno muito aplicado. Castiel não exigiria que ele engolisse seu sêmen assim, de primeira.  
Dean ainda estava excitado após receber aqueles jatos mornos em sua boca, então rolou para cima do anjo e o fez virar-se de costas. Castiel se deixou conduzir e colocar de bruços. Era até bom ficar naquela posição enquanto curtia o momento pós-orgasmo. Era relaxante. Mas logo a brincadeira recomeçou com Dean apanhando o gel na mesa de cabeceira e besuntando a região entre as nádegas do anjo, depois apanhou alguns travesseiros e colocou embaixo do corpo dele, mantendo, com isso, o quadril do anjo erguido para ele. Então se posicionou sobre ele e começou a penetrá-lo aos poucos, lentamente, até estar inteiro dentro daquele orifício tão apertado e quente.  
Castiel gemeu forte e empinou mais o traseiro, facilitando assim a penetração. Quando Dean estava todo dentro dele, o anjo se agarrou aos lençóis da cama e mordeu, sentindo Dean preenchê-lo todo e começar a arremeter para dentro dele e para cima. O Winchester foi ao paraíso quando sentiu seu membro abrigado dentro daquele lugar tão bom, tão quente e escorregadio pelo gel, e se segurou o máximo antes de gozar de novo dentro do anjo. Ao fim, depois de ter o orgasmo mais delicioso de toda sua existência, tombou esgotado ao lado de Castiel e o abraçou. Viu-se através do reflexo do espelho no teto deitado na cama nu, pernas entreabertas, um dos braços aberto e o outro em volta do corpo do anjo, e este de bruços se aconchegando a ele antes de pegarem no sono. Sequer notaram que o dia lá fora já tinha amanhecido.

***  
Quando Sam Winchester chegou para o trabalho naquela manhã, estranhou a ausência do anjo e do irmão. Ele já havia lido tudo sobre as Fúrias e estava tão preocupado que tentou diversas vezes falar com o anjo pelo celular. Mas Castiel não tinha atendido. Jody Mills já havia alertado ao caçula dos Winchesters que o casal havia faltado ao trabalho, que também tentara falar com os dois mais cedo e não conseguira. Por causa disso Sam decidiu que deveria ir à casa do irmão. Antes que deixasse a sede, foi parado pela supervisora:  
— Sam, lamento muito, mas não poderei liberá-lo. A ausência de Dean e Castiel já representa um desfalque em nosso pessoal no dia de hoje.   
— Jody, estou muito preocupado com o meu irmão depois do que aconteceu ontem. Não é normal que eles faltem ao trabalho assim, sem avisar.  
— Eu sei, querido. Posso pedir a alguém que vá até lá para saber o que houve. Só não poderá ser você. Temos outro caso de fantasmas em Fort Lauderdale, demônios em Nevada, vampiros em Phoenix, dragões na Filadélfia. Preciso de alguém experiente na sede hoje. Bobby foi pra Nevada, Castiel e Dean estão ausentes. Não poderei te liberar agora.  
— Eu entendo, Jody — ele concordou a contragosto.   
Sam não queria contar suas suspeitas para Jody antes de ter certeza que algo estava acontecendo ao irmão. Passou toda a manhã tentando ligar para eles sem retorno. Kevin foi ao apartamento do casal e voltou sem novidades, pois não parecia haver ninguém por lá, já que nem o interfone eles atenderam. Aquilo só serviu para aumentar a preocupação de Sam. Passava das duas da tarde, quando Castiel finalmente atendeu ao telefone. Isso depois de várias tentativas de Sam, ligando sem parar.  
— Cas, está tudo bem por aí?  
— Sim, Sam. Tem algo errado? Você me ligou mais de vinte vezes, hoje — Castiel respondeu com a voz arrastada de quem tinha sido acordado.  
— Cara, estamos preocupados. Mandamos o Kevin até aí, ligamos várias vezes... Tudo bem com você?  
— Desculpe, Sam. Eu ia mesmo ligar pra Jody. Dean e eu fomos dormir muito tarde ontem. Na verdade passamos a noite acordados. Pegamos no sono pela manhã e perdemos a hora.  
— Cas, como está o Dean? Está tudo bem com ele?  
— Claro, ele está dormindo ainda. Sabe como ele apaga quando está cansado.  
— É, eu sei sim. Tem certeza que tudo está normal com ele, Cas?  
— Totalmente. Ele não poderia estar melhor.  
— Cas, por que passaram a noite acordados? Ele sentiu-se mal?  
— Ele ficou um pouco deprimido, abatido, mas eu cuidei bem dele, Sam. Não precisa se preocupar.  
— Vocês... transaram?  
— Que pergunta estúpida é essa?   
— Não... foi mal, me desculpe. Quero saber se ele voltou a ficar normal e parou de te evitar.  
— Claro que parou! Tivemos uma noite perfeita. Assim que ele acordar, falo pra ele te ligar. A Jody está por perto?  
— Vou chamá-la. Cas, fica esperto com o Dean. Qualquer coisa me liga aqui.  
— Ele está ótimo, Sam.  
— Só mais uma coisa, Cas... Você e o Dean estão investigando Fúrias? Por quê?  
— Ah... Bom... Eu... — Castiel hesitou, pois não esperava que Sam descobrisse aquilo tão depressa.   
— Castiel?  
— Foi só por curiosidade. Para adquirir conhecimento sobre elas.  
— Cas, você tem certeza disso?   
— Claro, Sam. Que outro motivo poderia ter?  
— Sei não, o Dean estava muito estranho.  
— Ele está ótimo, perfeito. Eu, melhor do que ninguém, conheço bem o seu irmão e posso te garantir isso.  
— Sei... Bom, a Jody está aqui e muito brava por vocês dois terem faltado ao trabalho. Dou uma passada aí logo que encerrar o expediente, ok?  
— Ok, Sam.   
***

Dean abriu os olhos ao sentir que alguém havia se deitado ao seu lado. No primeiro momento estranhou o quarto e a presença, mas logo em seguida se lembrou de tudo. Ele sorriu, satisfeito ao pensar em como havia adorado fazer sexo com Castiel. Ele olhou para o anjo e sorriu, se espreguiçou e depois o abraçou, começando a deslizar os lábios pelos ombros dele, amando tocar naquela pele aveludada e morna. Estava com o pênis um pouco inchado de tanto que havia se divertido com ele, mas já estava pronto para outra, quando a voz de Castiel interrompeu o momento num tom de preocupação:  
— Sam já sabe tudo sobre nossa investigação.  
— Como ele descobriu? — Falou, interrompendo as carícias.  
— Eu não sei. Só sei que vai ser difícil continuar mentindo pra ele, Dean.  
— Droga! — Dean voltou à posição inicial e se olhou no espelho acima da cama. Observou a diferença no tom da pele dos dois, o perfil do anjo deitado de lado virado para ele. Deixou-se apreciar o corpo perfeito de Castiel, suas pernas fortes, com músculos perfeitamente trabalhos sem exageros, sua bundinha redondinha e firme, as costas, a linha da cintura, os ombros, o cabelo escuro; tão bonito e plácido como um mar sereno.   
Isso despertou em Dean uma profunda sensação de veneração, com ela veio o medo da perda. Virou-se novamente para o anjo e o abraçou apertado, dando nele vários beijinhos no rosto, braços e no pescoço. A respiração do caçador ficou entrecortada e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Aquele sentimento tão estranho e forte o afetou, tanto que precisou se levantar. Compreendeu que estava se apaixonando por Castiel e desejando não mais ir embora dali. Não queria voltar a ter a vida que tinha antes, num mundo triste em que todos os amigos queridos e os pais haviam partido; num mundo em que o amor que sentia precisava ser reprimido. Queria a vida daquele outro Dean para ele, queria poder amar Castiel sem restrições, sem barreiras, sem preconceitos.  
— O que foi, amor? — Castiel perguntou ao perceber a mudança de humor do loiro.  
— Não me chama assim, Cas. Não sou o seu amor e não sou o seu namorado. Acho que já chega dessa brincadeira e é hora de o Sam ficar sabendo de tudo e nos ajudar a acabar de vez com essa confusão maldita — respondeu secamente.  
— Fiz algo que te chateou? — Castiel tentou tocar nas costas do caçador, mas ele se esquivou e se levantou, indo para o banheiro.  
O anjo permaneceu naquela posição, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido com Dean. Por fim, ele também se levantou e foi atrás do loiro, mas a porta do banheiro estava trancada. Castiel ouviu o som do chuveiro sendo ligado, presumiu que Dean estava tomando um banho e voltou ao quarto e começou a separar uma roupa do namorado para Dean usar.  
Na verdade Dean não estava tomando banho, estava sentado no vaso, de cabeça entre as mãos e chorando. Havia ligado o chuveiro para disfarçar quando não conseguiu conter os soluços. Estava se odiando por ter agido daquele jeito, sendo agressivo com quem menos precisava, quando, na verdade, era ele mesmo quem precisava de um solavanco para saber lidar com suas próprias emoções.   
O caçador chorava perdido entre o desejo de ficar com Castiel, os pais e amigos, e o de voltar logo para sua velha vida. E foi assim até que estivesse completamente vazio e aliviado. Só então decidiu entrar no chuveiro e tomar um banho demorado. Deu-se conta que não tinha levado toalha. Teria que chamar por Castiel e pedir que ele levasse. Quando desligou o chuveiro, após o banho, e abriu a porta para chamar pelo anjo, Castiel já estava vindo com a toalha na mão. O anjo percebera que o caçador havia terminado ao não ouvir mais o som da água correndo.  
O caçador suspirou, vendo o anjo todo solícito com toalhas e uma escova de dentes nova na mão, metido num roupão, que Dean imaginou ser do outro Dean, pela cor, tamanho e caimento.   
— Você comprou isso?  
— Sempre temos escovas de dentes de reserva, para o caso de alguma viagem de última hora — o anjo respondeu enquanto entregava os objetos para o loiro.  
— Valeu. Quer entrar? — Dean moveu o corpo para deixar espaço para Castiel passar, se ele quisesse. — Acho que acabei demorando mais do que pretendia. Enquanto escovo os dentes você adianta seu banho.  
— Tudo bem — Castiel falou ao entrar.  
Ele deixou o roupão deslizar para o chão e ia entrar no box, foi então que Dean percebeu que havia deixado algumas marcas de chupões na pele clara do anjo. Perguntou-se, em silêncio, se aquilo traria problemas quando o outro Dean retornasse, se é que ele algum dia retornaria. Naquele momento Dean se deu conta de estar antecipando o próprio sofrimento, pois não havia certeza se a troca poderia ser desfeita, e já era hora de repensar suas atitudes e parar de ser rude com quem amava apenas por estar sofrendo.   
Enquanto o caçador questionava suas ações, Castiel entrou no box, ligou o chuveiro e começou a se lavar. Dean observava a imagem embaçada do corpo do anjo através do vidro transparente enquanto escovava os dentes. Ao terminar, voltou para junto do anjo no box, o abraçou por trás e começou a mordê-lo na nuca e nos ombros, o girou e o beijou calma e demoradamente, enquanto a água morna os acariciava e envolvia. Castiel reagiu com um gemido e seu corpo ficou totalmente entregue aquela sensação de estar se submetendo ao outro conforme ele queria.   
— Dean... Não faça isso — falou após interromper o beijo. — Vai se sentir culpado depois e vai acabar me magoando novamente.  
— Me perdoa, Cas? Eu sou um burro, mas já entendi que estou descontado as minhas frustrações e medos em você, e não pretendo mais fazer isso.   
— Por que fez isso, Dean?  
— Porque eu tô apaixonado por você e não quero mais ir embora, mesmo sabendo que isso não é certo. — Ele apertou o anjo nos braços e fechou os olhos.  
— Nós ainda nem sabemos o que irá acontecer. Não sabemos se a troca pode ser revertida. Então, vamos apenas viver o momento. Eu também sou apaixonado por você, mas não te separo do outro Dean, porque para mim nada mudou.   
Dean se afastou para olhar para o anjo todo molhado, com os cabelos escorridos colados no rosto. Mesmo assim Castiel continuava bonito como uma estátua perfeitamente bem entalhada, que jamais perde o encantado e a perfeição das formas cinzeladas por um artista meticuloso.  
— Eu já pensei nisso. Minha vida mudou completamente, mas para você eu sou apenas uma versão em construção do seu Dean.   
— Não te amo menos por isso. Talvez eu te ame até mais. — Foi a vez do anjo puxar o caçador para um beijo molhado, percorrer as costas dele com as mãos e o estreitar mais junto ao corpo, deixando as pernas ficarem entrelaçadas.  
Não demorou e todo ardor da paixão fez despertar nos dois o desejo pelo corpo do outro, então os beijos se tornaram menos suaves e carinhosos, e foram ficando cada vez mais ousados. Depois foi a vez das mãos começarem a explorar o corpo do outro; línguas, mãos, virilhas se esfregando sob a água morna e o vapor. Dean acabou ficando de joelhos para dar prazer a Castiel mais uma vez. As lembranças do orgasmo do anjo o invadiram de modo avassalador, e ele colocou em pratica todos os conhecimentos adquiridos na primeira experiência. Não tardou para que o anjo, mais outra vez, gozasse na garganta do caçador, mas daquela vez Dean quis sentir o líquido espesso em sua boca, até que o último espasmo do gozo percorreu o corpo de Castiel.   
Mas eles não pararam ali, Dean queria gozar também, e repetiu o gesto da manhã, usando o corpo para girar Castiel, então começou por lhe morder e chupar a nuca, depois ombros, costas, descendo até entre as nádegas do anjo. Apertou-as, mordeu-as, sugou-as, e, se aproveitando de sua excitação, esfregou a glande na entrada do anjo até conseguir vencer a resistência natural daquele orifício tão apertado, quase virginal. Então mergulhou naquele mundo de prazeres, estocando, entrando e saindo, movendo os quadris, rebolando para fazer o anjo gemer alto, momento em que ele o inundou por dentro. Depois do gozo, recostaram na parede e sorriram um para o outro, suspiraram e começaram a se ensaboar, brincando feito dois meninos com água e espuma.  
***  
Já haviam preparado e comido ótimos sanduíches feitos com a sobra de comida da geladeira, tomavam cerveja e liam, deitados juntos meio abraçados no tapete da sala, os arquivos sobre as Fúrias, quando o interfone tocou.  
— Deve ser o Sam — falou Castiel um tanto desanimado. As horas haviam passado tão depressa que ele nem se dera conta que já era momento de encerrarem o turno na sede do DICS.  
— Manda ele subir, Cas. Não vai adiantar tentar retardar o momento do enfrentamento.  
Castiel suspirou, se levantou e atendeu, acionando o botão que abria a portaria. Não demorou muito e Sam estava tocando a campainha.   
Foi Dean quem recebeu o caçula na porta, cumprimentaram-se e Sam se sentou no sofá:  
— Que pena que cheguei tarde para o lanche.  
— Se quiser posso preparar um sanduíche pra você — falou Dean, se sentando numa poltrona de frente para o mais novo.  
— Estou morrendo de fome, mas prefiro que o Cas prepare. O sanduíche dele fica menos gorduroso e mais saudável. — Sam sorriu.  
Castiel, que estava sentado no chão sobre o tapete com os arquivos fechados ao lado da perna, se levantou:  
— Certo, Sam. Com ou sem carne?  
— Sem, e com muita mostarda e queijo branco.   
Castiel trocou um sorriso com o mais novo antes de desaparecer cozinha adentro, então Sam se voltou para Dean:  
— Tudo pronto para o jogo de amanhã, Dean?  
— Que jogo?  
— Pôquer, na minha casa, lembra?  
— Claro... claro que estou pronto. Eu sempre estou pronto pra jogar, não é? — Dean forçou um sorriso.  
— Da última vez não foi bem assim, não é? Você perdeu todo seu dinheiro para a Charlie.  
— É verdade — Dean se remexeu na poltrona, se sentindo desconfortável por quase ter sido pego por Sam na mentira. — Eu tava meio cansado.  
— É verdade. — Sam sorriu e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e ficou em silencio com o olhar focado no mais velho.  
— Amanhã eu vou recuperar.  
— Não, você não vai.   
— Não? Como é que você sabe?  
— Por isso — Sam se moveu depressa e num segundo de distração de Dean colocou o cano da Glock pressionado na testa do loiro, em seguida jogou dois pares de algemas sobre o colo do loiro e mandou que ele mesmo prendesse pernas e mãos, deixando o mais velho completamente imobilizado.  
— O que você tá fazendo, Sammy? — Dean tentou argumentar.  
— Você não é o meu irmão, Dean. Sabe como eu tive certeza?  
— Como?  
— Você ganhou todo o dinheiro da Charlie no nosso último jogo, seu boçal.  
— Cara, você tá maluco e totalmente equivocado. Me solta que posso explicar tudo.  
— Seus dias de usurpador se acabaram, Dean. Você foi trazido pra cá por uma Fúria, enquanto meu irmão foi parar no seu universo. E não adianta questionar ou tentar me enrolar. Eu sei de tudo.


	6. Infidelidade - volume II

Enquanto as mãos de Dean seguiam uma direção descendente nas costas de Castiel, este pressionava o caçador contra a parede, assim poderia sentir o calor e a firmeza do corpo forte do loiro ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava. Castiel estava afoito, parecendo não ter certeza de como se portar, porém havia sentido tanto desejo reprimido, que agora quase sufocava o loiro com beijos apaixonados e toques firmes e diretos. As mãos do anjo tocavam as coxas de Dean, entre elas, os flancos, a cintura, as laterais do corpo embaixo dos braços, despois o peito, barriga e virilha, sem tocar diretamente no pênis do caçador, evitando aquela área por guardar ainda algum pudor. Mas Dean era mais ousado e experiente, e se roçava no anjo, esfregava nele o pênis rijo que ainda estava abrigado dentro da boxer.  
Quando a mão de Dean tocou na bunda do anjo, este se retraiu e interrompeu os beijos de um modo um pouco abrupto. Ele parecia um ponto de interrogação ambulante, mas estava muito excitado, o que estava óbvio por sua ereção. Dean o encarou nos olhos, notando que o anjo estava inseguro, então o afastou um pouco com a num delicado impulso e sorriu carinhosamente.  
— Está com medo? Podemos deixar isso para depois, se preferir.  
— Eu... não estou com medo, Dean. Só não sei como deve ser.  
— O que você não sabe eu posso te ensinar, anjo. Importante é você ter certeza que quer mesmo fazer isso.  
— Quero muito, Dean. — Castiel baixou o olhar para o próprio corpo seminu e para sua ereção dentro das roupas íntimas.  
Dean acompanhou o olhar do anjo e passou a língua pelos lábios instintivamente ao ter aquela visão. Sentiu-se compelido a ajoelhar-se e chupar Castiel até que ele gozasse, mas se conteve.  
— Apenas relaxe e se deixe levar. Deixa seu corpo guiar seus movimentos e ações — ele falou calmamente.  
— Não sei como tocar, não sei como é feito entre dois homens. Sinto vontade de introduzir o meu... em você.  
— Ah, que delícia, Cas. Deixa eu te mostrar uma coisinha — ele finalmente se abaixou diante do moreno e puxou a cueca samba-canção dele para baixo. Passou novamente a língua pelos lábios, deixando-os bem molhados, então encostou de leve a boca na glande, depois deu nela um beijo de língua, para só depois recebê-la dentro da boca.  
Castiel gemeu forte ao sentir o pênis penetrar na boca molhada do loiro, e por instinto levou as mãos a cabeça dele, se movendo devagar para dentro até atingir o mais profundo que conseguiu. Fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto, guiando a cabeça do loiro conforme ia penetrando e se afastando. A sensação era tão boa que ele não queria que terminasse, e Dean, ao sentir como o anjo estava amando aquilo, se dedicava sempre mais, beijando, lambendo, acariciando, se dedicando àquele oral com todo gosto. Só interrompeu a carícia quando já não aguentava mais ficar de joelhos, porque Castiel era incansável, insaciável, o que causou certa admiração no loiro. O Castiel humano já teria gozado há muito tempo. O Winchester ia se levantar, mas o anjo o forçou a continuar. Ele se dedicou um pouco mais, mas depois o corpo e os joelhos estavam muito cansados, então tentou se levantar novamente e foi, mais uma vez, impedido de fazê-lo pelo anjo, que estocava fundo em sua boca o segurando pela cabeça.  
— Cas... devagar, anjo — dizia o caçador quando conseguia espaço em sua boca.  
— Não pare, Dean, está muito bom.  
— Eu não consigo mais, precisamos mudar de posição.  
Foi então que Castiel deixou o caçador se levantar. Ele o fez, ficou de pé, abraçou o anjo e o beijou, e ia puxá-lo para a cama, quando Castiel o segurou firme:  
— Quero introduzir meu pênis em você, Dean, mas não sei como.  
— Vem, eu vou te mostrar como.  
— Me mostre agora — ele falou rouco, ofegante, empurrando o loiro na parede novamente e o pressionando com o corpo de modo agressivo, beijando a boca do loiro, seu queixo, maxilar, orelha, voltando à boca e mordendo os lábios do loiro, faminto como um lobo.  
Apesar do gesto brusco, Dean ficou ainda mais excitado. Era delicioso se submeter ao outro daquela forma, ser comandado, subjugado. Ele, que sempre era o dominante, tinha suas fantasias, uma delas era ser fodido pelo anjo daquela forma. Então mordeu os lábios e gemeu.  
— Cas... deixa eu ficar de costas pra você — disse ele encontrando uma folga no aperto do anjo para girar o corpo, ficando de frente para a parede com o anjo o encoxando por trás.  
Castiel se esfregou nele, encaixando o pênis em sua bunda ainda coberta pela boxer, e esfregou vigorosamente, fazendo o pênis do loiro saltar pelo elástico da cueca de tão duro.  
— Assim... anjinho esperto.  
Dean mal conseguia falar, sua voz estava espremida pelo corpo do anjo o apertando contra a parede, e isso só fazia com que ele quisesse mais. Só em imaginar Castiel o penetrando daquela maneira ele sentia as pernas bambas, forçava o traseiro no outro para instigá-lo. Mas o anjo era inocente demais para entender que deveria puxar a boxer do loiro para deixá-lo exposto, então baixou, ele próprio a cueca, e expôs seu traseiro sardento e musculoso, seus glúteos bem definidos se contraíram quando o pênis do anjo roçou neles e no espaço entre eles.  
— Aí, Cas, é aí — ele murmurou, sua voz trêmula, choramingada deixou o anjo enlouquecido de vontade, e ele forçou o pênis naquele ponto.  
Não ia ser fácil, porque o local era naturalmente mais seco e o pênis do anjo bem grosso, e Dean não costumava ser passivo nas relações com seu namorado, então foram necessárias várias tentativas, com a ajuda do loiro molhando o local com saliva, aguentando a dor inicial com bravura, até que Castiel estivesse todo dentro dele e começasse a entranhar-se naquele lugar apertado, lentamente no início, vigorosamente quando o corpo do loiro se moldou ao volume.  
Dean mordeu os lábios quando a penetração deixou de ser dolorida e passou a ser estimulante. Cada vez que o anjo o atingia na região da próstata, Dean gemia alto. Os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, a respiração profunda, o suor que brotava na pele, davam a pista de quanto o Winchester estava apreciando ser dominado daquela forma. Castiel era másculo, vigoroso e realmente muito intenso. Dean precisava se tocar, pois estava a ponto de explodir de vontade, então forçou o corpo do anjo para trás até conseguir espaço suficiente para se masturbar durante a penetração. Não demorou para chegar ao orgasmo gemendo e rebolando até perder a força e precisar de Castiel prendê-lo novamente contra a parede.  
Mas, se para ele havia chegado o estágio de repouso, para Castiel não estava nem perto da pausa. Ele continuava com a mesma vontade, a mesma determinação, também com os dentes travados e a respiração pesada, pois estava se deliciando com o aperto quente e macio do interior do corpo do caçador. Ou quando ele era percorrido pela sensação de prazer e ela era tão intensa que o anjo mordia a nuca do loiro com força, sem feri-lo, mas com força suficiente para deixar marcas. Ele entrava e saia, incansável, até que Dean pediu a ele para mudarem de posição.  
Sem esperar por instruções, Castiel o guiou até perto da escrivaninha sem sair de dentro dele, e o curvou. Dean ficou com as mãos apoiadas na mesa e os quadris livres para o anjo entrar e sair à vontade, e foi o que ele fez. Mergulhou naquele ato que lhe proporcionava tanto prazer que ele não sentia a menor vontade de apressar as coisas. Então Dean começou a se excitar novamente quando as mãos firmes do anjo travadas em seus quadris o prendiam e controlavam, e o corpo atlético do anjo se chocava ao dele durante a penetração. Mais uma vez chegou ao orgasmo e Castiel nem dava sinais de estar perto de gozar.  
— Deus Cas, quando você disse que seria intenso, eu não pensei que fosse tanto — disse ele já entorpecido e banhado em suor.  
Castiel então o fez deitar-se na cama de bruços, abriu as pernas do loiro voltou a montá-lo, impulsionando o corpo e estocando fundo. Voltou a chupar, lamber e morder nuca, ombros e costas do loiro, até que chegou finalmente ao orgasmo gemendo alto. Depois deixou o corpo descansar sobre o outro. Ficaram pouco tempo naquela posição, pois ele logo estava novamente ereto desejando mais. Dean não era um homem de recusar uma boa transa, mas não conseguiria ficar de pé, então apenas deixou o anjo fazer dele um brinquedinho, usar e abusar dele ao seu bel prazer. Quando Castiel finalmente se deitou ao lado dele saciado, o dia já tinha amanhecido, mas os dois apenas se abraçaram. Dean adormeceu profundamente nos braços do anjo, que ficou junto dele, vendo o loiro dormir, ronronando feito um gatinho.  
Quando Dean acordou, já passava de meio dia, e Castiel ainda estava lá, abraçado a ale, acordado esperando que ele acordasse para mais uma transa, mas Dean estava um caco.  
— Cas, quando você disse que era intenso eu não fazia ideia que seria tanto.  
— Foi bom? — Castiel perguntou.  
— Foi sensacional!  
—Eu preciso fazer aquilo novamente, Dean — disse o anjo, pegando a mão do loiro e colocando sobre o pênis que estava ereto.  
— Hum, que delícia! Eu também quero. — Dean acariciou o volume, mas depois olhou docemente nos olhos de Castiel — mas preciso de um banho e de comer alguma coisa antes de fazer outra vez.  
— Está bem... Eu não te machuquei, machuquei?  
— Não, você foi perfeito, Cas. Mas preciso mesmo comer alguma coisa. Tô com uma cratera no estômago e precisando de um banho antes da próxima.  
***  
Depois do banho Dean retornou ao quarto, mas Castiel não estava mais lá, então o caçador se dirigiu à cozinha estranhando o silêncio e a ausência de Sam. Começou a revirar a geladeira a procura de algo para fazer um sanduíche, mas parecia que eles não tinham se lembrado de reabastecê-la com comida, então havia muito pouco com o que se virar. Ele estava parado lá, pensando em algo criativo para fazer com as poucas sobras, até que se lembrou do resto da pizza da noite anterior. Estava tão faminto que não se importaria de comer pizza amanhecida e fria. Ele se deu conta de que Castiel havia saído. Chegou a pensar que talvez o anjo tivesse ficado aborrecido com ele pela recusa em fazer sexo, mas pouco depois Castiel surgiu no mezanino trazendo algumas embalagens de comida e café.  
— Trouxe algo para você e o Sam comerem — falou o anjo com sua voz grave.  
— Cas, você caiu do céu. Porque eu tava mesmo prontinho pra comer pizza de ontem, de tanta fome.  
— Onde está o Sam?  
— Eu não sei. Acho que deve ter saído.  
— Ele não sairia assim, sem falar nada. Tem algo errado, Dean. — Castiel largou as compras na mesa e foi caminhando pelo corredor, parando em frente ao quarto do caçula Winchester. Notou a porta fechada, bateu uma vez e não teve resposta. Bateu novamente, então ouviu a voz de Sam vir fraca lá de dentro:  
— Me deixe em paz, Dean!  
— Sam, sou eu, Castiel. Preciso falar com você.  
Mas Sam não se levantou para abrir a porta, o que levou Castiel a suspeitar que algo grave estivesse acontecendo. Ele levou a mão à maçaneta e abriu a porta, que não estava trancada. Ficou chocado ao ver Sam tão abatido, coberto com dois grossos cobertores, olhos fundos, olheiras, muito pálido.  
— Sam, o que aconteceu?  
— Nada, Cas. Só não quero me levantar. Não quero ficar por aí, vivendo e convivendo com esse outro Dean, enquanto meu irmão está sei lá onde e pode até estar morto à uma hora dessas.  
— Sam, o Dean... O Dean que está aqui é boa pessoa, ele está nos ajudando.  
— Pelo jeito nem ele e nem você querem que meu irmão volte, Cas.  
— De onde surgiu essa sua ideia?  
— Eu ouvi vocês dois. Ouvi vocês a noite inteira! Como pode aceitar isso, Castiel? Como pode se divertir com ele quando meu irmão, o seu melhor amigo, está preso lá e pode estar sofrendo?  
— Sim, Sam, é verdade. Eu estive com o Dean a noite inteira, mas isso não significa que desisti de achar o seu irmão.  
— Você acha que ele vai querer voltar pro mundo dele, agora que você está dando a ele toda essa atenção?  
— É claro que sim, Sam. A vida dele inteira está lá. Ele tem os pais, o namorado, tem sobrinhos, tem amigos.  
— Então cara! Não é justo, ele tem tudo. E agora ele tem você também. E a culpa pelo que está acontecendo é minha, toda minha!  
— Sam, você não compreende? Isso tudo é parte do processo. Você está exatamente igual aos familiares das vítimas. Precisa reagir a isso e se levantar, tomar um banho, comer e trabalhar no caso.  
— Vão vocês dois se quiserem, eu não vou.  
— É isso mesmo que a Fúria quer que aconteça com você. Ela quer te castigar por ter brigado com seu irmão, o que não é justo. É uma maneira equivocada de se tentar fazer justiça. Elas estão descontroladas e mais pessoas serão vítimas delas. Precisamos descobrir quem recebeu os outros vasos e tentar evitar que sejam levados.  
O enorme discurso do anjo motivou um pouco o mais novo. Ele empurrou as cobertas e se sentou na cama. Os cabelos compridos estavam desalinhados, a expressão abatida, mesmo assim ele ficou de pé e apanhou um roupão, pois estava só de cueca, se enfiou nele e foi rumo ao banheiro. Antes de sair do quarto tocou no ombro do anjo como se agradecesse pelo incentivo. Castiel seguiu o rapaz até a porta do quarto, então falou:  
— Não demore muito, o café vai esfriar.  
Quando o mais novo, já vestindo seu terno disfarçado de agente do FBI, se juntou a eles para tomar o desjejum, Dean notou o abatimento do outro e comentou:  
— Sammy, você precisa ser forte, cara.  
— Vou tentar — falou ele ao se se sentar e servir-se da comida.  
Após comerem, Dean e Castiel se juntaram no quarto. O anjo estava empolgado, como se conseguisse bem separar as coisas, e foi atrás de saciar suas vontades com o loiro, o pressionando de costas na parede e começando a beijá-lo na nuca e no pescoço.  
— Cas... — Dean sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas enquanto outra parte do seu corpo ficava mais firme. Mas sabia que não poderiam continuar com aquilo, ainda mais que o anjo demorava muito para chegar ao orgasmo e eles se atrasariam para a investigação, e Sam não estava bem para ficar esperando por tanto tempo. — Não podemos fazer isso agora.  
— Você me prometeu, Dean. — O anjo esfregou a parte inferior do corpo nas coxas e na bunda do loiro.  
— Quando a gente voltar da casa da professora, eu prometo que vou ficar a tarde inteira com você aqui, anjo. Mas agora o Sam tá esperando por nós.  
— Tem razão, Dean.  
Castiel o soltou e ele precisou tomar fôlego, pois estava ardendo de tesão. O loiro se recompôs e começou a se vestir. O anjo voltou para junto do mais novo para esperarem, e Dean não demorou a estar pronto para a ação. Apesar de Sam estar abatido e bastante calado, o trio partiu para a casa da professora. Como haviam deduzido, a mulher estava realmente confusa, e havia acionado a polícia ao chegar em casa pela manhã e notar o arrombamento e também ao dar pela faltas das caixas. Quando eles chegaram lá, a polícia já tinha ido embora, então ficou mais fácil a abordagem, já que se apresentaram como agentes do FBI.  
— Agentes Becley, Peek e Dewey, FBI. — Identificou-se Dean à mulher.  
Ela os fez entrar e indicou o sofá da sala de estar modesta para se sentarem:  
— No que poderei ser útil a vocês, senhores detetives?  
— Estamos investigando um caso de tráfico de substâncias ilícitas e terrorismo, senhora...  
— Senhorita Finn! — interrompeu a professora para frisar que era solteira, pois estava claramente tentando causar boa impressão no loiro bonitão.  
— Certo, senhorita Finn. Em meio às investigações, surgiu o nome de Adolpho Roberbaum. O que pode nos dizer sobre ele?  
— Eu não o conheço — ela falou, piscando muito e desviando o olhar, deixando claro que estava mentindo.  
— Não deveria mentir, senhorita Finn. Sabemos que está envolvida nos casos das Fúrias — falou Castiel de modo intimidador, se levantando e se aproximando da mulher.  
— Fúrias? Não sei do que estão falando. — Ela recuou alguns passos, temendo que Castiel se aproximasse mais.  
— Está mentindo e está envolvida nisso até o pescoço. Vamos, diga logo como reverter a magia e trazer as pessoas de volta! — O anjo demonstrava seu lado durão, mas Dean tocou no ombro do parceiro ao notar como a mulher estava pálida e amedrontada.  
— Não sei do que se trata. De que magia estão falando?  
— Acho melhor a senhora dizer a verdade, Dona Finn. Ou a coisa vai começar a ficar feia por aqui — falou Dean após trocar olhares cúmplices com Sam.  
— Vocês não podem me prender por suspeita de terrorismo, e eu não sei nada sobre isso que ele está falando. Tudo bem, eu admito que menti. Eu conheço o Sr. Roberbaum. Ele é um idoso paralítico, vive sozinho em um sítio. Tenho ajudado aquele senhor com os produtos artesanais que ele fabrica.  
— Quer dizer que a senhora não sabe nada sobre as Fúrias? — Perguntou Sam, falando pela primeira vez.  
— Juro que não. Farei tudo que for preciso para colaborar com a investigação — disse ela trêmula, olhando dentro dos olhos do caçador com a mãos juntas em frente ao peito.  
— A senhora pode colaborar conosco evitando qualquer contato com esse Sr. Roberbaum. Ele a tem usado para espalhar substâncias tóxicas que estão listadas em nossos arquivos como “substâncias utilizadas em terrorismo biológico”, e isso é muito grave e dá prisão perpétua — o caçula Winchester tentou incutir mais temor na mulher para forçá-la a colaborar mais.  
— Não, eu digo tudo que quiserem saber. Digo onde ele mora, tudo!  
— Pode começar a falar os nomes e endereços das pessoas que receberam aquele vasinho brega de brinde. E o endereço do Roberbaum, é claro! — Dean falou com seriedade.  
— Sim, eu direi tudo. Mas... eu estou correndo algum risco por ter tido contato com as substâncias?  
— Talvez. — Dean ergueu os ombros rapidamente e inclinou a cabeça, curvando um pouco os lados da boca pra baixo. — Se começar a ter visões de fumaça negra, mulheres aladas com cabelos de cobras... ligue pra nós. É uma substância alucinógena.  
— Sim, claro! Mas e os que foram roubados daqui de casa?  
— Não se preocupe. Já estamos trabalhando nisso. Agora, se puder começar a nos dizer os nomes e endereços... — Sam pegou um bloco e uma caneta para tomar nota dos endereços de Roberbaum e das pessoas que haviam recebido os vasinhos.  
***  
Com tantas casas para visitar e com a necessidade de investigarem o tal Adolpho Roberbaum, Castiel e Dean não estavam tendo oportunidade para o segundo tempo de brincadeiras, por isso ambos estavam um pouco frustrados, principalmente o anjo. Ele às vezes se deixava ficar com os olhos fixos no caçador, se recordando dos momentos que tiveram, e acabava por ficar empolgado demais e precisava manter-se mais encolhido para disfarçar sua duradoura ereção.  
Só em vê-lo daquele jeito Dean já começava a passar a língua pelos lábios e tentar planejar um jeito de ter um tempinho a sós com ele, mas não tinham tempo. Foram de casa em casa, visitando bairros e cidades distantes. No início da noite tinham recuperado mais alguns vasos e descoberto mais um desaparecimento. Decidiram invadir algumas casas, pois a noite já ia alta, em algumas os moradores não estavam ou já tinham se recolhido, afinal o horário formal de visitas já estava vencido. Conseguiram mais alguns vasinhos e se deram por satisfeitos. No dia seguinte fariam visitas às últimas casas, retornariam às que não conseguirem visitar e teriam uma conversinha com o Adolpho Roberbaum.  
Finalmente Castiel e Dean puderam ficar a sós quando já era mais de meia-noite. O anjo estava tão afoito para ficar com o caçador que não lhe deu tempo nem de trocar o terno. Mal entraram no quarto e Castiel já puxou Dean pela cintura e por trás começando a beijá-lo na nuca, levando o loiro para a cama completamente disposto para mais um pouco de amor, porém Dean o deteve.  
— Calma, Cas. Eu amo esse seu jeito, mas calma, deixa eu sentir a sua boca na mi... — Não houve tempo pra terminar de falar, pois a boca do anjo já estava sobre a dele, os toques ávidos das mãos do anjo ao despi-lo o deixavam novamente de pernas bambas. Como ele adorava ser controlado daquela forma. Chegava a sentir arrepios e a vontade dolorida de ser penetrado por ele. Não havia como reagir, ele simplesmente não tinha forças, pois o hálito fresco do anjo o excitava assim como suas mãos firmes o despindo e desabotoando a calça para finalmente curva-lo na cômoda e forçar a penetração de um modo rude.  
— Ah Cas... você me enlouquece — ele murmurava, tentando relaxar o máximo para tornar fácil a penetração, até que o anjo estivesse todo dentro dele.  
Os dois gemiam e ofegavam, Castiel prendia a cintura do caçador e estocava fundo, e como da primeira vez, aquilo não tinha fim. Durou o tempo de Dean conseguir ter o primeiro orgasmo naquela posição, depois outro na cama, com o anjo sobre ele e os dois de frente um pro outro.  
Era muito provável que Sam os estivesse ouvindo, mesmo assim eles não se continham. O prazer e o desejo eram intensos demais. Dean se agarrava aos cabelos de Castiel e o puxava para beijar a boca do anjo enquanto estava servindo de montaria. Quando estava prestes a perder o fôlego de tão esgotado após dois orgasmos sem que o anjo sequer perdesse a rigidez, sentiu Castiel desaguar morno dentro dele em pulsações rítmicas. Ele suspirou, se sentindo feliz e saciado, e aliviado também porque Castiel era ávido e sempre o deixava sem forças.  
— Ah, Cas. Você é maravilhoso, mas eu não sei se conseguiria ter algo assim todos os dias da minha vida. Eu ia acabar adoecendo, de tanto que você é resistente.  
— Eu tento ir o mais rápido que consigo, Dean. Você é muito apertado e quente. Nunca antes senti prazer como sinto estando com você. Nem mesmo quando fui humano. Sinto vontade de nunca mais sair de dentro de você.  
— Eu sei que você tenta. E eu amo. É sério. Eu adoro isso. Só que eu não ia aguentar trepar assim todos os dias. Eu tô me sentindo um trapo agora.  
Castiel apenas esboçou um sorriso meio de lado. Ele observava a respiração do caçador começando a voltar ao normal e sua pele ficando cada vez mais molhada de suor. O anjo se demorou observando como Dean era bonito. Ele amava cada uma daquelas sardas na pele do caçador, a luz que aqueles olhos verdes emitiam; a linha perfeita daqueles lábios rosados e tão sensuais. Como ele amava Dean Winchester! Naquele momento ele desejou muito estar com o Dean verdadeiro, ou melhor, com o Dean que pertencia ao mundo dele. Castiel desejou poder tocar no seu caçador e beijá-lo, se abraçar ao corpo dele assim, molhado de suor, e vê-lo adormecido em seus braços, e se sentiu muito triste, por que não dizer com saudades.  
O telefone de Dean tocava insistentemente, e ele o atendeu com a cara não muito boa. Castiel não estava mais no quarto e o relógio marcava 9 da manhã. Pelo número que estava chamando, ele sabia que se tratava do marido da mulher de Paris. O homem estava com a voz muito baixa e rouca, e chorava muito.  
— Detetive, o senhor não vai acreditar... Minha mulher está de volta, mas ela não é a mesma pessoa. Ela insiste em dizer que foi trocada por uma sósia, que é uma mulher rica e solteira, e que eu a sequestrei. Eu mostrei tudo, os documentos, as fotos do nosso casamento, mas ela diz que estou forjando nosso casamento e eu a sequestrei. Ela disse que sou um namorado da faculdade e que nunca nos casamos. Ela está louca, detetive. Ela ameaçou me denunciar. Não sei mais o que faço. Eu não vou suportar. Se ela fizer isso eu vou me matar.  
— Nada disso. Você não vai fazer essa besteira, cara! Olha, faz o seguinte — Dean chutou os lençóis e ficou de pé num instante, começando a se vestir o mais depressa que podia. — Peça a ela tempo para que possa provar que não está mentindo. Não faça nenhuma besteira, cara. Segura sua onda que estamos indo aí.  
***  
Castiel entrou na sala com uma jarra de cerveja numa das mãos e um prato com um belo sanduíche natural na outra. Ele havia estranhado Sam pedir sanduíche natural, já que ele sempre comia carne. O mais novo sabia que demorava muito para fazer aqueles sanduíches saudáveis ficarem mais saborosos, e se estava com muita fome deveria ter optado por algo menos saudável e mais prático. Foi ao chegar ao cômodo que ele entendeu o porquê de Sam querer que ele passasse mais tempo na cozinha: o caçula havia rendido o irmão e o fazia de refém.  
— O que está fazendo, Sam?  
— O que te parece, Cas? Eu sei de tudo, cara. Este aqui não é o meu irmão.  
— Claro que é. Você enlouqueceu? — O moreno colocou o prato e a jarra sobre a mesinha, mas ao tentar se aproximar de Sam, o jovem o ameaçou.  
— Não dê mais nem um passo na minha direção, ou vou estourar os miolos desse usurpador.  
— Cas, é melhor fazer o que ele tá mandando — disse Dean muito seriamente.  
— Tudo bem.  
— Cas, você sabe com quem está se metendo? Você está sendo conivente com ele, cara. Por que não nos falou a verdade?  
— Sam, ele não é do mal. Está se empenhando em trazer o Dean de volta.  
— É mesmo? Tem certeza disso? Você o conheceu não tem nem dois dias! E se ele for algum tipo de versão maligna do meu irmão?  
— Ele não é, Sam.  
— O que são essas marcas no seu pescoço, Cas? Você não tinha nada disso ontem. Você tá traindo meu irmão com essa cópia malfeita?  
— Eu posso explicar.  
— Não, Cas. Que decepção, cara! Você deveria ter me contado.  
— Ei, grandão! — Dean chamou a atenção de Sam. — Sabe por que ele não te falou nada? Porque ele sabia que você ia reagir assim, feito um babaca, me prendendo e atrasando nossas investigações.  
— É mesmo? E qual a explicação pra essas marcas no pescoço dele?  
— Aí já não é assunto seu. É entre o namorado e ele, você não acha não? Você é muito previsível, cara. Nós sabíamos que você reagiria assim, por isso preferimos manter sigilo pra investigar essa porra de troca em paz. Mas aí o babacão descobriu e o que ele fez? Veio se meter e atrapalhar.  
— O Dean está certo, Sam. Estamos tentando reverter a troca. E precisamos da sua ajuda. Desamarre-o e vamos trabalhar nisso juntos, como sempre fazemos. Você sempre foi um cara sensato, então solte o Dean.  
— E se ele for...  
— Eu não sou do mal, cara! — Dean interrompeu o mais novo.  
Sam pensou por alguns instantes, então se aproximou mais de Dean e o libertou, mas mantinha a arma na cabeça do falso irmão. Dean, ao se ver livre, saiu de perto de Sam e apanhou os arquivos, jogando na cadeira próxima a ele onde estivera amarrado.  
— Se não tá acreditando, olha isso. Estamos empenhados em trazer seu irmão de volta. Eu quero voltar pro meu mundo, cara.  
— Você tem família lá?  
— Tenho uma versão bem bacana de você e um Castiel versão alada.  
— Pois se prepare. Seu irmão está com os dias contados. Um dos efeitos da magia das Fúrias é o suicídio do amaldiçoado, que suponho ser ele.  
— Do que você tá falando, Sam Dois?  
— Charlie atualizou ontem os arquivos sobre as Fúrias. Helen investigou um caso assim. A pessoa amaldiçoada, no caso o seu irmão, se mata por causa da depressão e do sentimento de culpa. Acho melhor a gente se apressar nessa investigação ou você não terá mais seu irmãozinho pra te receber quando decidir voltar.


	7. O Suicida

Havia mais de uma hora que Dean, Sam e Castiel estudavam os novos arquivos sobre as Fúrias. O clima de combate entre os dois “irmãos” ia se dissipando com o tempo, conforme iam se dedicando mais à leitura dos arquivos sobre as Fúrias. Eles agora contavam com os documentos acrescentados por Ellen, os arquivos da sede e também com as informações dos Homens das Letras que Dean havia conseguido com Sam antes de perderem contato, na ocasião em que ele o outro Dean foram trocados.

Sam começava a se convencer que o Dean usurpador não queria mesmo roubar a vida de seu verdadeiro irmão. Já o loiro estava muito empenhado em resolver o problema para salvar o Sam de seu universo, que, de acordo com os arquivos de Ellen, já deveria estar em depressão e corria o risco de cometer suicídio, se já não o tivesse feito. Dean sentia desespero ao pensar na possibilidade do irmão estar morto, mas algo estranho, como um adormecimento de suas emoções, o impedia de sentir a fundo a dor da perda. Nos arquivos de Ellen isso estava bem descrito como mais um dos efeitos da maldição das Erínias.

Eles já sabiam que as Fúrias eram entidades raivosas e suas punições não eram justas, embora o propósito de suas aparições fosse justamente fazer justiça. O que fora acrescentado por Ellen levou os Winchesters mais alguns passos adiante na investigação, embora houvesse ainda muitos pontos vagos. A caçadora havia lidado em um caso em que uma pessoa havia desaparecido e a mulher com cabelos de serpentes fora vista. Na casa da vítima, a experiente caçadora encontrara um recipiente contendo uma substância em pó, seca e escura, de cheiro desagradável, que após ser examinada descobriu-se tratar-se de uma mistura de materiais orgânicos, restos humanos, minerais e cinzas vulcânicas.

Reproduzindo os materiais, Ellen havia tentado invocar as Fúrias, mas não obteve sucesso, pois não conseguiu acrescentar todos os ingredientes, já que alguns deles não puderam ser identificados, embora nos arquivos estudados pela caçadora mencionassem coisas como lágrimas e suor de um pai ou de uma mãe, terra pisada por uma criança e órgãos humanos, estes não utilizados por ela. A caçadora relatou não ter conseguido desfazer o feitiço, o que terminou por forçá-la a encerrar a investigação sem solucionar o caso. A noite seguiu e praticamente inteira foi dedicada à investigação, quando os três homens perceberam já estava quase amanhecendo.

— Acho melhor darmos um tempo nisso — Sam falou.

— Não é conveniente parar as investigações ainda — Castiel respondeu.

— O pôquer lá em casa, hoje... Esqueceu, Cas? — falou o caçula Winchester.

— O Cas tá certo, Sam. Precisamos descobrir como desfazer essa troca. Não dá pra parar agora. Temos muito que estudar aqui nessa papelada.

— Vocês não estão entendo. Depois do que houve com você, Dean, o desmaio, o sumiço de vocês, todos estão esperando por notícias suas.

Castiel e Dean trocaram olhares. Dean voltou à atenção novamente para Sam:

— Cara, é o meu irmão que está correndo o risco de se matar. — Dean lançou um olhar severo ao irmão que não era irmão. — Melhor você ir pra sua casa descansar, se preparar para o jogo e ficar com sua família. Eu e o Cas vamos continuar estudando um jeito de acabar com isso.

Sam bufou, passou a mão pelos cabelos os ajeitando atrás da orelha impacientemente, e se aproximou de Dean, ficando de pé em frente da poltrona em que o loiro estava sentado, obstruindo toda a visão do restante da sala e do anjo:

— Você tem razão, Dean, seu irmão corre risco de se matar, mas você precisa pensar que para todo mundo aqui você é o nosso Dean. Se eles desconfiarem que você não é você, eles vão te encarcerar. Vai ficar bem mais difícil de resolver esse caso. Você vai ter que ir com o Cas, como de costume.

— Diz que eu tô passando mal, sei lá, Sammy, inventa uma desculpa.

— A mãe vai ficar louca, Dean. Depois do que te aconteceu, vai ficar muito suspeito. É bem capaz que ela baixe aqui com o pai e os outros para ver como você está.

Dean parou um pouco para pensar. Sam tinha razão, era melhor continuar fingindo ser o Dean daquele universo, pelo menos enquanto não sabiam como desfazer a troca, e seria bom rever seus pais, ter um pouco mais daquela vida feliz, nem que fosse apenas para comparar sua vida de conto de fadas com sua miserável existência na outra dimensão. Ele podia muito bem passar o dia com a família sem precisar deixar de lado as investigações e busca pelos materiais que precisariam. A maioria dos materiais eram coisas relacionadas com família. Naquele dia a família toda estaria reunida e seria uma ótima oportunidade para adquirir alguns dos ingredientes para realizarem o feitiço de invocação.

Dean concordou com o irmão às avessas, prometeu a ele que estariam lá pontualmente às 11 da manhã para almoçarem juntos e jogarem pôquer a tarde toda. Depois disso Sam se foi mais tranquilo, apesar de ainda estar meio ressentido com Castiel pela traição ao irmão, mas como Dean havia dito, aquilo não era da conta dele.

***

O cenário que Dean e Castiel encontraram quando chegaram à casa do marido da mulher de Paris foi terrível. Infelizmente haviam chegado tarde e o homem tinha estourado os miolos. A mulher chorava e gritava em um canto da casa, cercada por um policial, um paramédico e dois homens que tentavam em vão colocá-la numa maca para levá-la a um hospital psiquiátrico. Ela se debatia, gritando o tempo inteiro que tinha sido sequestrada, que não morava ali, não era casada com o homem que havia se matado, quando havia fotos dela por toda casa e os papéis do casamento estavam ao lado do morto junto com sua carta de suicídio. Na carta o homem contava como ele estava deprimido pela fuga e a loucura posterior de sua esposa, e como se sentia culpado a ponto de não desejar mais viver.

Dean sabia que assim como o homem havia colocado fim à própria vida, Sam também o faria. O mais novo estava cada vez mais deprimido e nem havia se interessado em sair com eles. Ele ficou investigando as pessoas que haviam recebido o vaso maldito e programando os próximos passos que deveriam dar para colocarem logo fim ao caso. Castiel queria ir logo à casa do Roberbaum, mas Dean quis que o anjo lhe acompanhasse a casa do morto, que momentos antes havia ligado para ele pedindo ajuda.

Infelizmente as coisas ali se complicaram ainda mais com a mulher sendo levada a uma clínica psiquiátrica, onde, provavelmente, seria medicada com altas doses de tranquilizantes. Aproveitando-se de já estar nas imediações, Castiel e Dean foram até a casa da menina desaparecida, mas ela ainda não havia retornado. Um telefonema e descobriram que a avó do adolescente, que era ator na outra dimensão, havia sido internada com sintomas claros de depressão grave após uma tentativa de suicídio frustrada, depois de ingerir um vidro inteiro de calmantes.

— A situação está saindo do controle, Cas. — Falou Dean entrando rapidamente no carro, sendo seguido pelo anjo.

— Creio que ela nunca esteve sob controle, Dean.

— Tem razão. Precisamos ir logo à casa desse tal Roberbaum.

— Melhor ligar para o Sam e saber como estão as coisas com ele.

— Não! Nós vamos direto apanhá-lo na base. Ele não pode mais ficar um minuto sozinho — disse o loiro olhando para o anjo enquanto arrancava o carro em alta velocidade.

Adolpho Roberbaum era um homem magro de barriga proeminente, muito envelhecido, maçãs do rosto saltadas e vermelhas, nariz grande e cheio de poros abertos. As sobrancelhas do homem eram tão grossas e irregulares que pareciam duas enormes lagartas sobre uma quantidade admirável de rugas em torno de seus pequenos olhos pretos. E foram esses dois pontos pretos que se fixaram em Sam, percorrendo o mais novo dos pés à cabeça, sem deixar de lado nada de seu aspecto adoentado, mal barbeado e mal dormido.

— Em que posso ajudá-los? — Perguntou o velho homem de sua cadeira de rodas, após checar os outros dois homens sem a mesma intensidade com que se dedicou a observar o mais alto.

— Sr. Roberbaum, estamos aqui para investigar alguns casos de desaparecimento...

Antes que Dean terminasse a frase, o homem tentou fechar a porta na cara deles, mandando-os ir embora, dizendo não saber nada a respeito de desaparecimentos. Mas o mais velho dos Winchesters levou a mão à porta e a impediu de ser fechada.

— Acho melhor nos receber, Sr. Roberbaum, senão o senhor vai precisar correr muito para se livrar de nós. Pelo que posso deduzir o senhor não é lá muito rápido com as pernas.

— Eu sou um cidadão americano, sou inválido, um homem velho e solitário, não mereço ser importunado desta forma... — O velho iniciou um discurso vitimista, mas foi interrompido por Dean.

— Você está espalhando aqueles vasos e amaldiçoando famílias, seu babaca, não tente mentir para nós ou será pior — falou o loiro, sacando uma arma e mirando no meio da testa do velho.

Roberbaum estremeceu da cintura para cima, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele levou a mão à frente do rosto, um gesto automático de autodefesa, mas que não poderia parar a bala caso Dean decidisse atirar.

— Se nos contar toda a verdade, irá salvar as pessoas que estão desaparecidas e nós pouparemos sua vida — Dean acrescentou.

Roberbaum levou as mãos às rodas da cadeira e moveu-a para dentro da casa, deixando a porta aberta, pois sabia que não adiantaria tentar impedir a entrada do trio.

— Podem me matar. Assim toda essa desgraça acaba de uma vez — falou em tom de lamúria.

— Se matar você trouxer meu irmão de volta, eu mesmo farei isso, com prazer — Sam falou e sacou a Glock, com dois passos alcançou o homem dentro da casa e colou o cano da arma em sua têmpora direita.

Dean correu na direção de Sam, segurou o mais novo pelo braço e o impediu de continuar com aquilo:

— Não faça isso, Sam. Precisamos desse traste vivo.

— Por que precisamos dele vivo, Dean? Esse desgraçado está espalhando aquela porcaria de vaso e a maldição das Fúrias.

— Sam, se ele morrer, quem irá nos dizer como invocar as Fúrias, como desfazer a troca?

— Não vai adiantar... — o tom de lamúria de Roberbaum deu lugar ao cinismo — vocês terão de me matar. Ou terão que permitir que eu encontre mais culpados de crimes familiares para as Fúrias castigarem.

— Cala essa boca, verme! — Sam esbravejou.

— Dean, Sam... olhem para ele — Castiel falou enquanto entrava na casa e se aproximava de Roberbaum, olhando fixamente nos olhos do velho. — A dor que ele traz na alma... Posso sentir, olhando para os olhos dele... que é um amaldiçoado.

Sam e Dean trocaram olhares confusos, ficando mais perplexos ainda quando ouviram Roberbaum responder.

— Sim, eu sou, infelizmente. Se eu pudesse já teria estourado os miolos. — O velho apontou para Sam e deu um sorriso debochado. — Como o grandão ali está prestes a fazer.

— Antes de arrebentar meus miolos eu arrebentarei os seus, seu maldito! — Sam, antes o mais ponderado dos irmãos, sob o efeito da maldição estava instável demais, então falou entre os dentes, mas Dean colocou a mão sobre a do irmão e impediu que ele erguesse novamente a arma, com isso também o acalmou.

— Acho bom você começar a dizer como sabe que meu irmão está amaldiçoado, Roberbaum, ou deixarei que ele cuide de você — falou Dean.

— Eu conheço os sintomas. O bonitão ali não é de todo burro. — Roberbaum apontou para Castiel.

— Desembucha, cara, ou vou permitir que meu irmão brinque de caçador com você — Dean repetiu.

Roberbaum começou, finalmente, a se explicar:

— Eu sou um dos que foram trocados. Eu tinha uma vida, era feliz, tinha uma pessoa que eu amava, até que fui arrancado do meu mundo e trazido para cá, para um mundo que eu não conhecia, onde minha existência era completamente diferente da minha vida real. Eu vim parar aqui depois de topar com uma cópia minha na padaria... Nós nos olhamos, houve um estrondo e uma luz forte me cegou. Caí no chão, sem consciência por alguns segundos. Ao acordar, estava cercado de pessoas que me trouxeram para casa.

— Continua, somos ouvidos por todo o corpo — Dean falou de modo provocador quando o velho fez uma pausa no relato.

— Pois bem... Aqui chegando, me deparei com uma imitação malfeita de minha amada Joan. Eu não entendia como tudo estava diferente. A casa era a mesma, o lugar, até mesmo algumas pessoas, mas minha casa era um lixo, sujeira por toda parte, de um mundo de sonhos para uma vida miserável ao lado de uma Joan gorda e preguiçosa, que sofria de um tipo de doença que a impedia de ter filhos. A minha verdadeira Joan, a que deixei em meu mundo, estava grávida do nosso segundo filho. Nossa casa era limpa, perfumada, tinha cheiro de assado e roupa recém-lavada. Minha insatisfação e a culpa deprimiram a gorda Joan ainda mais, pois ela não via em mim seu companheiro.

Os quatro homens trocaram olhares, pois todos eles conheciam bem qual era o mecanismo de troca utilizado pelas fúrias.

— Anda, seu idiota de uma figa, continue a falar — Dean falou engrossando ainda mais a voz para intimidar. O idoso prosseguiu com sua história.

— E então seguimos infelizes, até que ela não conseguiu mais conviver com a culpa pela briga que teve com seu companheiro, o outro eu. Ela achava que eu sabia a verdade, às vezes achava que minhas atitudes eram por causa da briga, ela dizia que me amava... ela não compreendia que eu não era o companheiro dela. O Adolpho dela havia roubado a minha vida feliz, enquanto eu amargava a infelicidade. Ela enlouqueceu, eu também. Ela se matou, eu não consegui. O que consegui foi ficar paralítico ao me jogar de uma ponte.

— Então você, como eu, veio trazido de outro universo para cá... — falou Dean. — E quanto tempo faz isso?

— Cinquenta anos.

— Então não tem como voltar... — A voz de Sam saiu como um murmúrio de desesperança. O caçula dos Winchesters sentiu uma dor tão profunda na alma que desejou atirar em sua própria cabeça, mas Dean e Castiel perceberam a intenção do mais novo e o seguraram.

— Acalme-se Sam. Lembre-se de quem você é e quantas coisas impossíveis você e Dean conseguiram consertar — disse o anjo.

— Há um modo de desfazer a troca, seus imbecis. Eu demorei todos esses anos, mas descobri um meio. Eu já perdi muitas coisas, perdi a imitação sofrida da minha amada Joan, provavelmente perdi a Joan do meu mundo, provavelmente nossos filhos já devem estar mortos, mesmo assim eu vou voltar. Mesmo que para isso precise mandar outros para o inferno. Quero atirar na cara da minha cópia maldita, que usurpou minha vida.

— Desgraçado, você não tem o direito! — Sam estava com os dentes trincados.

— Eu tenho. Eu tenho sim, e sabem por quê? Porque é a única maneira de se redimir. Seja lá quem for que desapareceu da sua vida, Sam, só voltará depois que você tiver amaldiçoado outras tantas pessoas. Ou caso esse valentão ali — ele apontou para Dean — atirar na cara dele mesmo. E o ciclo nunca terá fim.

— Tem de haver outro modo de se solucionar isso — Sam começou a fraquejar novamente.

— Eu passei cinquenta anos tentando achar uma solução, seus arrogantes. Fui a bibliotecas, viajei, fui a lugares que nem em sonho pensei conhecer, assisti cultos, participei de seitas... Até que um dia, lendo algo sobre lendas e mitologias, algo tolo e sem propósito num site qualquer, me deparei com algo sobre as tais Erinias: Aleto, Megera e Tisífone. A partir daí, soube que uma maneira de invocar as justiceiras era misturar cinzas de vulcão, ossos moídos e outras coisinhas, como o coração esmagado de um suicida.

— De um suicida? — Dean, Castiel e Sam perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Dean imediatamente fez um cara de nojo, cuspiu no dorso da mão e limpou na roupa, se lembrando de ter colocado um pouco da substância do vaso na ponta da língua.

— Mas não o coração de um suicida comum, idiotas. Um coração esmagado de suicida amaldiçoado.

— E você conseguiu? Conseguiu invocar as Fúrias? — Dean perguntou, ainda com o estômago revirando de nojo por ter levado a substância a boca.

— Consegui. Foram elas que me disseram como passar a maldição adiante para por fim ao meu desespero. E agora vocês me aparecem aqui, imbecis, tentando me impedir. Será que não compreendem que eu preciso passar adiante a maldição? — A última frase de Roberbaum foi dita enquanto lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos miúdos e ele era sacudido por um violento choro convulsivo.

— E você, seu egoísta estúpido, para se livrar da sua dor decidiu propagar o sofrimento a tantos outros? Você não merece viver para ver novamente o seu mundo — Sam falou baixo, lentamente, como se arrancasse as palavras de dentro de sua alma pouco a pouco, como uma fita adesiva que precisa ser tirada com cuidado para não danificar um papel delicado.

— Veja só quem fala, o gigante hipócrita que queria estourar meus miolos para ver novamente o verdadeiro irmão. A maldição nos cega, Sam. Eu também não era assim — os olhos de Roberbaum brilharam, ele falava cuspindo como um lunático após o choro se transformar numa gargalhada histérica que fazia seu rosto enrugado parecer uma máscara medonha.

— O coração... como você conseguiu? — Castiel perguntou, quebrando os elos de ódio e dor que prendiam os outros três homens naquele diálogo doentio.

— Eu pedi a exumação do corpo da gorda Joan. Usei seus órgãos, roubei do IML após pagar uma boa propina para funcionários. Não precisa ser um coração fresco, mas vocês podem usar o coração do grandão ali, quando ele colocar fim ao próprio sofrimento.

— Não. Não vamos precisar. Temos o coração de um suicida amaldiçoado prontinho esperando por nós no IML. E você, Roberbaum, vai nos contar, tintim por tintim, como invocar essas barangas com cabeça de medusa, ou vamos botar fogo na sua casinha, destruir tudo que resta das suas macumbas, e não vamos te matar. Você vai viver todos os anos que te restam se lamentando pela sua Joan, porque jamais vamos deixar você botar fim na sua maldição, seu decrépito imbecil. — Dean falou por entre os dentes.


	8. Um Morto Muito Louco

— Merda! A polícia! — Gritou Dean, muito irritado, quando ele e Castiel se viram diante de uma barreira da polícia na estrada a caminho da casa de Sam.

— Ei, Dean, calma...

— Calma? Tá maluco? Como vou ter calma numa hora dessas, Cas? — O loiro esbravejou.

— Dean, como era sua relação com a polícia no seu mundo? — Castiel perguntou, mas ficou sem resposta. Dean já tentava encontrar um meio de escapar da barreira e sequer ouvia o que o ex-anjo falava. O loiro apertava os olhos à procura de alguma trilha por onde pudesse sair da estrada. Seus dedos apertavam o volante ao que ele percebia não haver por onde fugir.

O Winchester não esperava cair numa blitz naquele momento, havia bebido a noite toda enquanto esteve envolvido com as pesquisas, era um meio de se manter ativo e lutar contra o sono, e continuou a beber pela manhã afora enquanto duraram os estudos nos arquivos sobre as Fúrias. Ele estava visivelmente embriagado e com olheiras, parecia mais ter passado a noite na esbórnia, e era justamente ele quem estava na direção. Para piorar, estavam com algumas jarras de cerveja especiais para viagem no carro. Como sempre a bebida era um refúgio para o loiro, onde ele afogava suas mágoas e preocupações, mas naquele momento poderia arruinar tudo para ele. Não havia como voltar ou pegar algum desvio, estavam em cima da barreira e o policial no meio da pista já os tinha visto e sinalizava para que encostassem.

— Merda! — Xingou novamente o Winchester, enquanto o policial se aproximava e batia no vidro do carro com a outra mão estendida, já pedindo pelos documentos. — Se este é o meu mundo ideal, não deveria existir polícia dando dura nas pessoas!

Castiel abriu o porta-luvas do carro e apanhou os documentos, entregou ao policial pelo vidro que Dean acabava de abrir. O homem observou os dois dentro do veículo e os documentos, então olhou mais atentamente para Dean, que estava abaixando um pouco a cabeça evitando que o policial o observasse melhor.

— O senhor pode me acompanhar, por gentileza, Senhor Winchester? — Disse o policial ao se afastar da porta do carro para que Dean pudesse abri-la.

Dean olhou para Castiel, bufou e falou entre os dentes:

— Deu merda!

— Dean... — Castiel tentou mais uma vez, mas Dean estava tão tenso que não deu ouvidos ao parceiro. Ele abriu a porta do carro e desceu.

Castiel tentou tocar no braço do Winchester e dizer alguma coisa, mas Dean já se preparava para o pior e não ficou para ouvir o que o ex-anjo tinha a dizer. Dean acompanhou o policial até junto de uma grande placa que indicava os próximos destinos à direita da rodovia. Começou a falar antes mesmo de pararem de andar:

— Amigo, é o seguinte: estou indo resolver um problema de famí...

— Agente especial Winchester... — disse o policial, interrompendo o loiro e pegando-o pelo braço, o puxando gentilmente para trás da placa, fora do campo de visão dos outros policiais e de Castiel, que aguardava dentro do Impala — eu sou um fã do senhor e meus filhos adoram seu trabalho. Eu sei que o senhor não gosta de publicidade, não gosta dessas coisas de ser famoso, por isso o chamei até aqui atrás. Poderia me dar o seu autógrafo, Agente Winchester? É o maior caçador de criaturas e demônios do mundo!

Dean ainda estava com a boca aberta, olhando para o homem, sem acreditar no que tinha escutado:

— Eu sou famoso? — perguntou, logo se corrigiu e assumiu sua postura segura de costume. —Claro que eu sou famoso. — Ele riu. — É claro, te dou um autógrafo sim.

Após ter assinado na parte de trás de alguns formulários e de ter posado para algumas selfies com o policial atrás da placa, ele retornou ao carro.

— Cas, eu sou famoso? — Perguntou enquanto entrava no Impala e se acomodava no banco.

— Claro! Todos nós somos conhecidos e respeitados no meio policial. Praticamente em toda parte. Eu ia te contar isso e também que temos imunidade, quando você desceu do carro, Dean.

— Eu tava meio irritado. Cara, meu sonho é ser respeitado e reconhecido pelo meu trabalho. Não quero ser uma celebridade, mas é bom ter transito livre para fazer minhas caçadas. Você não tem ideia de como isso é incrível, poder ir e vir e fazer meu trabalho sem ser perseguido, parado, questionado por esse bando de idiotas. Com certeza estamos no meu mundo ideal. — Ele sorriu, dando novamente a partida no carro e seguindo contente pela rodovia.

Logo que chegaram à casa de Sam, uma casa grande e confortável no final de uma rua arborizada num charmoso bairro residencial, eles foram recebidos com abraços por Mary Winchester. Dean tentava disfarçar sua emoção ao rever e abraçar a mãe, novamente seus olhos ficaram embaçados pelas lágrimas e ele precisou fingir que tinha algo em seu olho. Felizmente Sam estava lá para distrair a mãe e leva-la até a beira da piscina, contando a última peripécia de seu filho caçula que estava na parte infantil da piscina com uma boia em torno da cintura roliça, se exibindo para Jess que estava sentada na borda da piscina conversando descontraidamente com Bella Talbot.

Bella Talbot, a linda morena de olhos verdes, aquela maluca que já havia colocado Dean em situações bem difíceis. Ele e Sam se sentiam muito atraídos por ela. Sam até confessou que teve sonhos molhados com ela. Dean sorriu, não havia como não se perguntar se o irmão ainda tinha aqueles sonhos. Provavelmente não, já que Bella e Jess pareciam bem amigas. Ou talvez o irmão, naquela dimensão, não fosse como seu irmão verdadeiro. Ali tudo era diferente, até mesmo porque Bella estava viva, linda como sempre.

Pouco depois foi a vez de John Winchester cumprimentar o filho mais velho. Dean não aguentou a emoção e precisou ir ao banheiro. Lá ele chorou. A mãe, o pai, todos os amigos, todos ali, vivendo naquele mundo. Dean desejou muito que aquela fosse sua vida verdadeira. A felicidade e as emoções iam, pouco a pouco, corrompendo seu raciocínio e ele quase se esquecia de Sam prestes a cometer suicídio em seu universo verdadeiro, sem saber que aqueles eram sintomas da maldição.

Após se recompor do choro, ele voltou à varanda, onde John e Bobby, que havia retornado naquela manhã, conversavam de maneira discreta. Ao se aproximar, Dean notou que eles mudaram o tom da conversa e pareciam estar discutindo as últimas façanhas de seus times preferidos de baseball. Eles bebiam e se revezavam na churrasqueira. Dean ignorou o tom estranho e a interrupção no assunto, atribuiu isso aos problemas que tivera no dia anterior, o desmaio, etc.

Num grupo risonho e animado, acomodado numa mesinha na área da piscina, estavam Jo Harvelle e Charlie. Dean estranhou a proximidade das duas garotas. Ele nunca suspeitou que Jo pudesse gostar de garotas, mas ele teve tão pouco tempo com ela antes que ela morresse que não saberia dizer quase nada sobre ela, apenas que a loira havia herdado da mãe Ellen, o dom de ser uma caçadora de primeira. Ellen não estava lá, mas Jody e a amiga Donna estavam. Donna e seu novo namorado Doug.

Ele observou uma garota loira de tranças conversando abraçada a cintura de Castiel, ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e se aproximou desconfiado, sentindo uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas viu que se tratava de Claire Novak. A garota estava feliz, contando algumas passagens engraçadas ocorridas naquela semana na casa de Jody.

Dean parecia caminhar sobre as nuvens, parecendo ter ido fazer uma visitinha direta ao paraíso. Tantos amigos ali presentes, num dia lindo de céu azul, as crianças brincando na piscina e Mary Winchester ali, dedicando todo amor e carinho aos netos, filhos de Sam. O irmão caçula feliz, casado com sua paixão de faculdade. O pai e Bobby cuidando do churrasco e discutindo baseball. Dean sentiu que ia chorar novamente, quando ouviu a voz de Sam atrás de si.

— Eu consegui a terra pisada por uma criança. Peguei aqui mesmo, no meu quintal após meu filho caminhar por lá.

— Sammy — disse ele, se virando para ficar de frente para o irmão, dando as costas para os homens na churrasqueira — eu não sei se vou conseguir, irmão. Não vou conseguir ficar aqui vendo todos eles e agindo como se fosse normal. A maioria das pessoas que estão aqui morreram no meu universo. Nós demos a elas o funeral dos caçadores.

— Dean, você precisa ser forte. Aguente um pouco mais.

— Eu queria que minha vida fosse assim. Eu queria que você fosse feliz com a Jess. Queria a mãe e o pai juntos e felizes, conhecendo os netos. Eu queria viver tudo isso com o Cas. Eu não quero mais voltar. Meu mundo é um droga!

— Dean, seja forte, cara! Você está sob o efeito da maldição. É normal que se sinta assim, precisa resistir e nos ajudar a descobrir como desfazer a maldição.

Dean sentiu os olhos arderem e se encherem de lágrimas, a garganta apertar ao tentar prender o choro. Naquele momento ele sentiu algo mais, além da sensação do choro, sentiu algo frio e duro se chocar com os seus pulsos e puxar seus braços para trás e prendê-los. Ainda pode ver a expressão de espanto no rosto do irmão antes de ser pressionado na parede. John o havia prendido com algemas e o empurrava contra a parede o imobilizando, Bobby e Jody estavam lá, assim como Mary.

— O que estão fazendo? — Sam perguntou ao pai.

John não respondeu, estava fazendo um grande esforço para manter Dean contra a parede. Bobby veio ajudar a imobilizar o loiro, quem respondeu foi Mary:

— Nós sabemos que ele não é o nosso Dean, meu filho. Já estamos sabendo de tudo.

— Não, mãe. Você não entende, ele está nos ajudando a descobrir um meio de desfazer a troca. — disse Sam.

— Querido, ele será levado à Sede e ficará detido nas masmorras. Quanto mais contato ele tiver com nosso mundo, menos ele desejará voltar ao mundo dele, com isso nosso Dean estará perdido para sempre.

— Mãe, nós precisamos nos unir.

— Samuel, ouça sua mãe! — John falou em tom autoritário, elevando a voz e com isso atraindo a atenção dos outros.

O movimento estranho seguido do tom exaltado de John atraiu a atenção de Castiel, e ao notar o que estava acontecendo, o ex-anjo se apressou para junto de Dean.

— Vocês não podem prendê-lo. Ele não é o nosso o Dean, mas não está nos atrapalhando. Precisamos dele livre para nos auxiliar.

— Não, Castiel. Ele precisa ficar detido. E não tente libertá-lo, ou vai precisar começar a procurar num novo emprego — Jody interferiu, ela tão firme e incisiva que o anjo sequer tentou argumentar.

Ao fim daquele dia, que pareceu para Dean um dia perfeito até o momento em que foi algemado e passou a ser tratado como uma aberração, todos estavam de volta ao bunker, onde funcionava naquele universo a sede da DICS. Dean estava encarcerado e sem acesso a Castiel ou Sam. Os demais estavam empenhados em uma saída para o caso, mas tinham dificuldade, pois John já havia lidado com um caso semelhante, o qual não havia sido registrado nos arquivos da DICS, e tinha uma informação crucial: não havia como invocar as Fúrias senão da dimensão da qual havia se originado o feitiço, isto é, somente as pessoas da dimensão do Dean usurpador poderiam trabalhar no caso. O clima de desolação na DICS era geral.

***

Uma chuva fina e constante começou a cair logo que Sam e Dean deixaram o rancho de Roberbaum. O velho Impala preto derrapava na lama da estrada, lançando sujeira para todos os lados. Em seu interior, os dois irmãos traçavam planos para aquele dia: passariam no IML e dariam um jeito de confiscar o coração do suicida daquela manhã, mais tarde visitariam a casa de todas as outras pessoas que haviam recebido os outros vasos. Pretendiam estar de volta ao rancho antes da meia-noite. Castiel havia permanecido no rancho, ficara incumbido de vigiar Roberbaum e de reunir tudo que fosse possível, ali mesmo, para invocarem as Fúrias. O velho paraplégico havia revelado ao trio que o feitiço deveria ser feito antes do nascer do sol, portanto estavam ansiosos para que tudo corresse bem no IML.

Roberbaum movimentava sua cadeira de rodas com dificuldade pela cozinha. Ia e vinha entre a mobília antiga e meio sebosa, apanhando uma panela encardida, com camadas e mais camadas de gordura queimada no fundo, e levando ao fogão elétrico. Depois apanhou uma chaleira, completou-a com água e também levou ao fogão. A movimentação de Roberbaum com a cadeira, esbarrando nos móveis, fazendo barulhos nas panelas, aquilo tudo tinha o poder de irritar o anjo. Ele se perguntava até quando precisaria tolerar aquele homem asqueroso, e se lamentava por não ter ido junto com Dean e deixado Sam com a tarefa infeliz de manter os olhos no velho. Mas em seguida se recordava da situação delicada em que o Winchester mais novo se encontrava e aceitava com coragem a sua missão.

Sam e Dean estavam vestidos com seus ternos, o de Sam barato, uma cópia de uma marca famosa; o de Dean, original da mesma marca famosa. Os sapatos estavam um pouco sujos de lama, mas nada que se comparasse ao carro, coberto de barro de cima a baixo. O mais novo observava o mais velho, sentindo um nó na garganta ao compará-lo ao irmão perdido. Aquele Dean, embora parecido com seu irmão, não era o seu irmão, era um cópia dele. Sam sentia que não tinha nada em comum com aquele Dean.

Enquanto ele observava o carro enlameado, sabendo que seu irmão verdadeiro ficaria ansioso e incomodado por ver Baby coberta de lama, aquele outro Dean parecia nem se importar. Sam teve o impulso de acertar o falso irmão na cara com um murro, ao ver como ele não se importava com aquilo. Sam era um poço lotado de rancor e dor. Tinha ímpetos de se atirar na frente dos carros que passavam por eles na avenida principal, enquanto caminhavam na direção do prédio do IML, ao mesmo tempo tinha vontade de destruir aquele maldito que tomava o lugar de seu irmão.

— Dean, eu não estou bem — disse ele antes de entrarem no prédio.

— Ei, Sammy, aguente firme. Estamos quase lá.

— Não Dean. Preciso que me algeme no carro, ou vou fazer uma besteira.

— Qual é, Sammy. Aqui, agora, não! — Ele segurou a porta para que uma loira sorridente passasse, tentando não demonstrar que estava tendo problemas bem ali, diante do prédio repleto de oficiais da polícia.

— Dean, eu não sei o que serei capaz de fazer comigo ou com você. É como se eu tivesse perdido completamente o controle das minhas emoções.

— Você perdeu o controle das emoções, cara. Mas vai ter que ser forte. Precisamos conseguir aquele coração. O destino do seu irmão depende disso.

Naquele momento, o xerife do caso, que estava no interior do prédio do IML, os avistou e acenou, caminhando depressa na direção deles, saindo do prédio, aproveitando a porta aberta que o loiro ainda segurava, apesar da loira já estar longe.

— Agentes, acabei de assinar os papéis para que a família do suicida possa levar o corpo. 

— Como assim? Não foi feita uma necropsia? — Dean estava tenso. Era só o que faltava, o corpo ser levado antes que tivessem acesso ao coração.

— A família não autorizou.

— Como assim “a família não autorizou”? Sequer temos certeza de ter sido um suicídio, e se a mulher tiver atirado nele? — Dean improvisou.

— Tarde demais, não tenho como evitar a remoção do corpo. De qualquer maneira já fizemos a coleta do material nas mãos de ambos, dele e da mulher. O resultado que indicar presença de pólvora ou algo suspeito nos mostrará quem atirou. E temos as digitais na arma.

— Acabou, Dean, estamos ferrados. É o fim. — Sam começou a tremer, levado ao desespero diante daquele problema. Sua cabeça rodava e ele tinha ânsias de vômito. Estava pálido e suas mãos suavam muito. Nem de longe parecia o lógico e centrado Sam de sempre.

— O que deu nele? — O xerife notou a reação incoerente do agente e começou a suspeitar de alguma coisa fora do normal diante daquele ataque de pânico.

— Pelo jeito ele comeu alguma coisa estragada no almoço. — Dean esticou os lábios num sorriso bobo, coçou a cabeça e piscou para o xerife — esse é o nosso código secreto para “diarreia”.

— Oh, meu Deus! — o homem falou aflito, estendeu a mão na direção de um corredor dentro do saguão. — Ali, o banheiro fica por ali.

Dean agradeceu, pegou Sam pelo braço e entrou no prédio, atravessaram o corredor rapidamente em direção ao banheiro. Lá dentro ele ajudou Sam a molhar o rosto e a tentar recuperar o controle.

— Sam, escuta. As coisas estão um pouco atrapalhadas agora, mas nós vamos ajeitar isso, ok?

— Como nós vamos pegar aquele coração? O cara nem aberto foi — Sam falou antes de ter uma crise violenta de choro. Suas mãos tateavam o próprio corpo em busca de uma arma sob a roupa. Ele queria estourar os próprios miolos, porém Dean tinha desarmado o irmão que não era irmão e tentava controlar mais aquela crise.

— Sammy, confia em mim. Nós vamos pegar aquele coração, está bem?

— Como?

— Fica calmo e vem comigo. — Dean puxou o braço de Sam e ambos passaram pela recepção, se identificaram e seguiram a direção indicada nas placas para o necrotério.

***

Roberbaum preparava chá e biscoitos fritos. O cheiro enjoativo da gordura aquecida, que parecia ter sido reutilizada várias vezes, perturbava o olfato apurado do anjo e ele sentia vontade de esganar aquele homem. Tudo em torno de Roberbaum era tristeza, dor, raiva, o homem exalava somente coisas ruins. Ele serviu o chá na sala de estar, junto da lareira, mas Castiel não aceitou quando ele lhe convidou para a refeição. O anjo observou Roberbaum comer, depois sacudir as sobras, aspirar do chão as migalhas com aspirador, depois se sentar e começar a ler um volume bem manuseado de “Romeu e Julieta”. As horas ali naquele rancho pareciam se arrastar, com Castiel alternando entre estar sentado numa poltrona na sala de estar, de pé diante da janela, ou andando de um lado pro outro na sacada. A chuva não dava trégua e caiu incessante por toda a tarde e parte da noite, quando os Winchesters retornaram ao rancho.

O anjo estranhou a presença de uma terceira pessoa com os Winchesters. Parecia um médico, a julgar pelas roupas e pelo jaleco branco até os joelhos e o estranho chapéu por cima de uma touca hospitalar branca. Havia algo bizarro naquele homem que vinha com eles. Ele parecia se mover meio arrastado pelos irmãos, cada um segurando em dos seus braços, mas seu corpo parecia rijo. Sam estava péssimo, olheiras, lábios contraídos, cabelo desgrenhado e ofegante. Dean parecia muito agitado.

— Quem é este? — Castiel perguntou de longe, antes mesmo que eles alcançassem a sacada onde ele estava.

— Já ouviu falar de “Um Morto Muito Louco”? Este é o Senhor Defunto, Cas — respondeu Dean, transferindo para o anjo o lado do corpo que antes era amparada por um Sam Winchester cambaleante e enjoado, que mal sentiu-se livre do peso morto, foi direto para o banheiro vomitar.

Castiel então percebeu que aquele não era um médico, era o corpo do homem que havia se matado mais cedo. Eles o tinham roubado, provavelmente vestindo nele aquela roupa e o fazendo passar por um funcionário do IML. A pele gelada e dura do defunto roçava na pele do pescoço de Castiel, causando no anjo uma sensação estranha de aversão. Ele e Dean, então, entraram com o morto pela casa adentro e o largaram no meio da sala de Roberbaum, deitado rígido sobre o tapete diante da lareira.

— Agora é com você, seu merda. Arranca logo esse coração, precisamos devolver esse defunto o mais depressa possível — Dean falou rispidamente para o velho.

— Vocês saíram para buscar um coração e trouxeram o defunto inteiro? É admirável o empenho de vocês — Roberbaum falou com um sorriso cínico.


	9. O Prisioneiro

A prisão da sede da DICS não se parecia nada com as masmorras do bunker, foi o que descobriu Dean Winchester ao ser encarcerado ali. O teto, o chão e as paredes eram de ferro, como no quarto do pânico da casa de Bobby Singer. Por todos os lados haviam argolas de ferro soldadas nas paredes para acorrentar e conter as criaturas que delas precisassem ao serem detidas.

Entalhados nas paredes, teto e chão, pentagramas, armadilhas de demônio e todo tipo de encantamento davam o toque final na proteção. Nenhum tipo de feitiço poderia ser executado ali dentro. A porta era de grades de ferro posicionadas muito próximas umas das outras, coisa de cinco centímetros. Em uma das paredes, quase no nível do chão, via-se uma tampa de ferro com puxador do mesmo material forrado de madeira, algo como uma portinhola, cuja funcionalidade, Dean supôs, fosse servir comida aos presos. Havia também, na outra extremidade da cela, uma cama, esta feita de alvenaria e concreto, de modo que não teria como arrancar dali qualquer objeto pontiagudo que poderia servir para abrir as fechaduras ou as algemas.

Dean suspirou, irritado por ter sido revistado de maneira ofensiva por Bobby e ter sido subtraído de todos os seus pertences que poderiam ajudá-lo a fugir. Estava desarmado, sem seu cinto, até suas botas eles haviam confiscado, deixando-o apenas de meias. Frustrado, ele começou a se mover na cela como um animal selvagem enjaulado. Tentou pular, gritar, socar, chutar, mas ninguém aparecia sequer para mandá-lo se calar ou se incomodava com todo barulho feito por ele. Continuava sozinho, confinado, num ambiente frio e parcamente iluminado pela luz de um archote na parede externa. Quando seu corpo já estava dolorido e ele cansado demais de lutar pela liberdade, se deitou na cama, sentindo suas costas doerem pela espessura delgada do colchão sobre a cama dura e fria.

O que o Winchester mais desejava naquele momento era que Castiel ou Sam conseguissem um meio de ir vê-lo, porém, tudo continuava no mais profundo silêncio. Diante de todo cansaço ele acabou cochilando, tinha atravessado a noite em claro, então facilmente se deligou. Ele não havia desistido de escapar, não era homem de desistir de coisa alguma, resolveu apenas dar tempo ao tempo para que a poeira tomasse assento e os outros abaixassem a guarda; ele sabia que Castiel ou Sam dariam um jeito de ir vê-lo em breve. De tanto pensar acabou mergulhando num sono profundo e sem sonhos, só acordando horas depois com o som de passos se aproximando pelo corredor.

Dean se sentou na cama, jogando os pés para fora rapidamente e ficou atento. Viu uma sombra se aproximando pelo corredor, oscilando, como se quem estivesse vindo segurasse a fonte de luz, talvez uma vela ou lamparina. Desejou que fosse Castiel ou Sam, mas a sombra foi ficando mais nítida e ele conseguiu distinguir John Winchester com a lamparina numa das mãos. Dean levantou-se rapidamente e segurou nas grades. John se aproximou dele com cautela.

— Preciso que me diga tudo o que você sabe sobre as Fúrias — disse o mais velho rispidamente.

— Ah, muito gentil da sua parte, pai, vir aqui ver como estou. Passei uma noite fabulosa!

— Eu não sou o seu pai. Eu não lhe conheço e você não me conhece. Não me interessa se está bem ou não.

— Uau, é assim que costuma começar suas conversas? Quanta educação! — Dean respondeu, surpreso e incomodado com a frieza de John.

— Não costumo ser gentil com meus inimigos.

— Eu não sou seu inimigo! Nem uma criatura das que costumamos caçar. Eu sou seu filho, vindo de outra dimensão, mas seu filho!

— O meu filho está aprisionado em uma realidade paralela. O filho que sabe tudo sobre mim, o filho que eu ensinei a andar, falar, o filho que eu levei pela primeira vez para ver uma luta livre e etc.. Você... você é só um cara que se parece com ele, mas nós não temos nada em comum. Não vou perder meu tempo com gentilezas desnecessárias, precisamos manter o foco.

— Manter o foco? — disse Dean ao se afastar das grades e voltar a se sentar na cama. — Você está certo, eu não sou o seu filho. Mas eu sou um ser humano, não o seu inimigo. Deveria me tratar com um pouco mais de respeito. Sou tão vítima nessa porra toda quanto o seu filho.

— Eu preciso saber tudo o que você sabe sobre o caso. — John ignorou todo o discurso de Dean.

— Nada, além de que são umas desgraçadas, que bagunçam tudo quando deveriam resolver as coisas.

— Você tem certeza que não sabe mais nada?

— Você esperava que eu soubesse mais? Lamento desapontar, senhor — falou Dean com sarcasmo.

— Fico muito desapontado sim, não com você, mas com o pouco que vocês sabem. Isso pode significar que jamais voltarei a ver meu verdadeiro filho.

— Fica frio, velho. O meu irmão e eu aprendemos muito com nosso pai verdadeiro e com nossos amigos. Ele não vai desistir de consertar essa merda toda. Pode voltar lá pra cima e ficar de boa.

— Você sabe que a maldição é como uma doença, não é? Ela irá afetar o seu irmão também.

— Eu sei disso! — Dean foi cortante.

— Sabe disso e do que mais? Eu preciso que você me diga tudo o que sabe sobre elas. Todo detalhe é importante.

— Já disse tudo o que sei, ou você aceita, ou vai se danar!

John não respondeu, ficou observando Dean sob a fraca luz da lamparina com ar desconfiado. Dean o encarava também, ele estava ofendido por estar sendo tratado como uma de suas caças, sendo questionado de modo tão desrespeitoso. Ficaram naquela posição por alguns segundos, se olhando como dois rivais prestes a se atracar numa luta violenta. Como John não ia embora, Dean ficou novamente de pé e se aproximou das grades, olhando bem nos olhos do homem a sua frente, aquele homem que parecia uma cópia de seu pai, uma estátua de cera, distante e fria.

— E você, John Winchester, não está escondendo nada, está?

— Não. Mas eu acho que você está.

— Acha mesmo que eu estou escondendo informação? Você só pode estar louco, cara! Eu nem sei como se mata essas porcarias.

— Do modo convencional. Objeto de ferro pontiagudo, lâmina angelical, bala ou punhal de prata.

— Fáceis de matar, difíceis de encontrar — Dean murmurou.

— A dificuldade em mata-las é que existe uma sequencia certa. Primeiro a mais velha, depois a do meio, em seguida a mais nova.

— A maldição termina quando elas morrem?

— Há três maneiras de proceder para acabar com a maldição, Dean. Invocar e matar as três Fúrias... — John fez uma pausa breve para observar a reação de Dean, depois continuou — propagar a maldição, o que nós não vamos tentar fazer, ou a terceira opção.

— Da maneira que você fala faz parecer simples. Qual é a terceira opção?

— Você não sabe?

— Claro que não! Vamos parar com essa bobagem, okay? — Dean ergueu a voz. Já estava chegando ao limite de sua irritação com a desconfiança de John.

— Um dos abduzidos, ao ficar frente a frente com seu duplo, matá-lo, tomando assim a sua vida.

— Pera aí... você tá insinuando que eu sabia disso e que estou querendo matar o outro Dean e tomar a vida dele?

— Você está muito confortável no lugar dele.

— Cara... você não é mesmo o meu pai. Você não me conhece. Eu jamais faria isso.

— Chegamos ao ponto: eu não o conheço, eu não confio em você.

— Vamos invocar as desgraçadas, então. Se o problema é você achar que eu quero matar seu filho.

— Não é simples assim, Dean. Para invocar e matar essas coisas nós tínhamos que estar do lado de lá. A coisa começou do outro lado, deve terminar assim.

— Precisamos dar um jeito de passar a informação pro Sam. Algum feitiço...

— Já tentamos isso — John interrompeu. — Não estamos de braços cruzados esperando para ver o que vai acontecer. Não temos como passar a informação para o outro lado.

— Eu acabei de pensar num jeito. — Os olhos de Dean brilharam quando uma ideia pipocou em sua cabeça, naquele momento ele se encheu de esperança, entretanto John não pareceu se animar e permanecia desconfiado.

— E qual seria essa solução milagrosa? — perguntou em tom de deboche.

— A gente faz um feitiço daqueles que mandam as pessoas pra outra dimensão. Eu passo pro lado de lá e ensino meu irmão como acabar com as Fúrias. É simples!

Dean esperava que sua sugestão animasse John e o deixasse menos desconfiado, mas ficou desapontado ao ver que suas palavras não tiveram nenhum impacto positivo no mais velho. Ele sequer demonstrou simpatia ou esperança, em vez disso John pareceu ter ficado furioso, deu uma gargalhada e balançou a cabeça:

— Eu sei o que você pretende com isso, Dean.

— Eu pretendo acabar com a maldição! O que mais poderia ser?

— Você quer é uma oportunidade para matar o meu filho.

— Como você pode ser tão imbecil? — Dean ficou chocado com a teimosia do outro.

— Imbecil é você, se acha mesmo que eu deixarei você passar para o lado de lá — John gritou, sua voz ecoou pelos corredores.

— A única saída é ir pro outro lado! Você não pode me impedir! — Foi a vez de Dean gritar.

Pouco depois ele ouviu passos se aproximando e viu Mary Winchester. A loira pareceu ter se assustado ao ouvi-los gritar e correu para ajudar o marido.

— Está tudo bem, querida — John tentou tranquilizá-la, mas ela encarou Dean nos olhos e havia tanta raiva nela que o loiro estremeceu.

— Não pense que vai nos fazer de idiota — disse ela. — Nós já sabíamos que você iria nos propor passar para o lado de lá. É por isso que você está aqui, nessa cela.

— Vocês acham que a ideia é ruim e nem querem tentar? É a nossa única opção!

John abriu a boca para responder, mas foi Mary quem respondeu novamente, e ela estava ainda mais transtornada. O tom da loira ficou quase histérico, ela parecia prestes a ter uma crise de choro:

— Você quer passar para o lado de lá para matar nosso filho, você quer tomar a vida dele, seu usurpador!

— Vocês são loucos! — Dean estava chocado, eles não estavam enxergando como a solução para o caso estava ao alcance deles.

— Porque quando você estiver lá, — ela disse entre lágrimas e soluços antes de erguer novamente o tom de voz em completo desespero — você irá matar o nosso filho! Assim os mundos irão novamente se separar, nossa memória irá se apagar e você voltará para viver aqui. É assim que essa maldição funciona, como um visgo. Se você não deseja, vai desejar matá-lo! A maldição te envolve como uma teia de aranha, ela te prende quanto mais você tenta se livrar dela. É assim que funciona e você já sabe disso, não é mesmo?

Dean engoliu seco e não tentou manter a conversa. Não havia como. Mary descontrolou-se e foi necessário que John a abraçasse e a conduzisse corredor adentro. Antes que eles sumissem de vez da vista de Dean, Sam e Castiel apareceram. Os gritos atraíram a atenção dos dois. Assim que John e Mary se foram, ficando fora do campo de visão de todos, Castiel e Sam se aproximaram.

— Sinto muito, Dean — falou Castiel. O ex-anjo estava perceptivelmente abalado.

— É Dean, nos desculpe. Não vamos poder te soltar. — Foi a vez de Sam se desculpar.

— Olha só, cara, nós estamos perdendo tempo. Se quiserem me manter aqui, perfeito, façam isso. Porém, um de vocês precisa passar pro lado de lá.

— É o que temos tentado, mas não tá dando certo. O feitiço simplesmente não funcionou. — Sam respondeu.

— E se a gente procurar um anjo... Cas?

— Os anjos não caminham mais sobre a Terra, Dean. Eles se foram de vez. Nem mesmo eu posso ajudar. Sou humano agora.

— Merda! — Dean socou a grade, depois se arrependeu, porque seus dedos quase quebraram e a dor foi intensa. Mas ele disfarçou.

— Estamos tentando tudo que é possível e impossível, Dean — Sam insistiu.

— Um demônio... Crowley! Podemos tentar o maldito rei do inferno!

— Ele está morto, Dean. Nós o matamos aqui mesmo, nesta cela.

— Droga! Até que o cara ajudava de vez em quando.

— Ele mereceu. Você o matou para salvar a vida do Cas. — Sam explicou.

— Ah... — Dean olhou com ternura para o anjo. — Sendo assim eu concordo que ele mereceu morrer.

— Dean, isso não vem ao caso. Precisamos nos focar na maldição — respondeu Castiel um pouco ansioso. — Ela só permite que uma pessoa passe para o lado de lá, e esse alguém é você, Dean. Mas não podemos permitir que você faça o feitiço.

Sam lançou um olhar pouco amigável para o ex-anjo, como se o repreendesse por ter dito aquilo:

— O que o pai, a mãe e o Cas disseram é verdade. Se você passar pro outro lado, a coisa vai ficar feia entre você e o nosso Dean. Por isso não deixaremos você ir.

— Vocês não enxergam como isso é ridículo? É claro que eu não vou matar o outro eu — Dean resmungou.

— A maldição vai te fazer desejar matá-lo. Nós estamos tentando, Dean — Castiel se aproximou da grade e tentou tocar na mão do loiro, mas ele evitou o contato, aborrecido por não deixarem que ele fizesse o feitiço, o que deixou Castiel ressentido.

— Dean, aguenta aí que estamos trabalhando na solução. Eu e Castiel precisamos ir agora. Mais tarde alguém virá trazer algo pra você comer.

— Claro! Eu devo sempre esperar, ainda que a vida do meu irmão esteja em perigo lá. Afinal, o que importa. Ele pode até já estar morto a essa altura — o tom do loiro foi sarcástico.

— Confie em nós. Não estamos de braços cruzados — Sam falou. Em seguida segurou no braço de Castiel como se o forçasse a se mover, impedindo o anjo de falar qualquer outra coisa, e os dois se foram, deixando Dean solitário novamente.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça, passou a mão pelo rosto e pelos cabelos para se confortar e voltou a se deitar naquela cama dura. Fechou os olhos e começou a pensar, tentando encontrar uma maneira de por fim naquilo tudo. Sua cabeça estava a mil e por isso não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Estava sentindo que se continuasse preso ali enlouqueceria de vez. Se não encontrasse uma solução, se não houvesse recurso e a troca não pudesse jamais ser feita, ele não ia passar o resto da vida trancado naquela cela. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele daria um jeito de fugir daquele lugar. Aceitar a situação passivamente ele não ia.

***

A mão enrugada de Roberbaum trabalhava com habilidade dentro do peito aberto do morto sobre a mesa da cozinha do rancho. Pouco depois o velho estendia um coração para Dean. Um coração arroxeado, malcheiroso e frio. Um pouco enojado, Dean aparou o coração no copo de um processador de alimentos. Assim que ligou o aparelho, o cheiro de vísceras em início de decomposição enfestou a cozinha. Ele precisou se controlar muito para não vomitar, quando entornou o coração moído numa bacia de ferro, onde juntariam os outros ingredientes para invocar as Fúrias.

— Já temos tudo que precisamos para atrair as desgraçadas — o loiro falou enquanto largava a bacia sobre o balcão.

— Vamos lá para fora, precisamos fazer isso ao ar livre — disse o velho, movendo a cadeira de rodas em direção à porta que dava para os fundos da casa.

Dean não gostou de ver Roberbaum se locomovendo livremente e saindo de seu campo de visão, por isso achou melhor chamar Castiel e Sam dali mesmo, sem se arriscar a ir até a sala e perder o velho de vista.

— Ei Cas! Sammy! Tudo pronto por aqui! — Gritou.

Mal terminou de chamar e já seguia Roberbaum. Castiel estivera na sala vigiando Sam, já que o mais novo dos Winchesters mal podia ficar de pé de tão enjoado pelo cheiro da morte na cozinha e estava algemado, impedido de tentar tirar a própria vida. Bastou Dean chamar e o anjo já estava lá, apoiando o mais alto enquanto saíam da casa. Dean notou que Roberbaum parecia estranho, como se não confiasse que aquilo pudesse dar certo. Ele sabia que o velho já havia tentado por fim a maldição invocando a Fúria e não havia dado certo. Já na parte de trás da casa, Dean se aproximou do velho e deixou a mão pesar sobre seu ombro.

— Acha que nós não vamos conseguir, não é? — falou enquanto forçava o velho a interromper sua trajetória e olhar para ele de frente.

— Desculpe-me se não confio em vocês. Acha mesmo que será fácil convencê-las a desfazer a maldição? Eu não aposto nisso.

— Temos meios de convencê-las, caso elas não queiram fazer isso. — O loiro levou a mão ao local onde mantinha seu punhal de prata. O velho apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, demonstrando certa apatia.

Castiel se posicionou entre Dean e Sam, mantendo sempre o mais novo em observação. Os quatro ficaram de frente para um altar improvisado numa pedra de pouco mais de 50 cm de altura. Começaram a juntar os ingredientes um a um, agregando tudo ao coração triturado. Cada ingrediente adicionado causava neles um tremor, como um calafrio, um arrepio na nuca que dava pistas da natureza sombria do feitiço, mas eles não desistiriam. Cinzas, uma parte da mistura dos vasinhos malditos, sangue, terra de vulcão, até o último ingrediente que deveria ser adicionado: fogo.

— Dean, e se elas nos atacarem? — Sam perguntou numa voz meio chorosa.

— Nós atacaremos de volta.

— E se algo der errado? — Insistiu Sam, fragilizado pela doença mental causada pela maldição.

— A regra é a seguinte: a gente conversa com elas, se a conversa surtir efeito e a troca for desfeita, matamos as malditas no final. Se não der certo, lutamos, matamos as pestes e a maldição será desfeita, porque é assim que sempre acontece.

— E se as matarmos e a maldição não for desfeita? — Sam se desesperou pelo teor das próprias das palavras e começou a soluçar como uma criança desesperada.

— A maldição vai ser desfeita, Sammy. Nós vamos fazer isso. Nós vamos conseguir fazer a troca.

Sam já não ouvia mais o que Dean falava. Ele abraçou Castiel e continuou a chorar. Castiel confortou o mais novo, trocando olhares com Dean, um pouco constrangido pela situação. O mais alto apoiava todo peso em cima do anjo e se sacudia inteiro pelo choro. Quando Sam finalmente parou de chorar, Dean se aproximou, tocou no ombro do irmão, depois voltou à posição inicial e se preparou para o penúltimo passo antes da invocação. Falou algumas palavras ritualísticas e acendeu o isqueiro.

Ele aproximou-se com cautela da bacia, abaixou e chegou o isqueiro aceso nos materiais. No momento exato que o fogo tocou os ingredientes houve um estrondo e um clarão, a chama se ergueu acima das cabeças deles, como se o que tivesse na bacia fosse combustível. O impacto da explosão arremessou o loiro a certa distancia. As chamas começaram a produzir uma grande quantidade de fumaça negra e malcheirosa. Acima do fogo e da nuvem de fumaça negra surgiram três mulheres. Elas tinham longas asas de couro preto, como asas de morcego, essas asas se agitavam e faziam a fumaça preta se espalhar e cercar os quatro homens.

As três figuras olhavam para os quatro homens com seus olhos de cor e brilho inigualáveis. No lugar de cabelos elas tinham serpentes que se contorciam e sibilavam. Os olhos da primeira eram amarelos e refletiam a luz como ouro polido, ela tinha pernas como patas de lagartos, segurava uma tocha acesa numa das mãos e com a outra mão apontava para Dean, que ainda estava no chão olhando para elas um tanto impressionado. A segunda segurava um chicote e tinha olhos vermelhos como dois grandes rubis, seus pés eram como as garras de uma águia, ela também apontava um dedo magro e comprido para o loiro. A terceira tinha olhos prateados, segurava uma lança e seus pés eram como patas de bode, e, como as demais, ela também apontava para Dean.

— Por que razão, mortal, ousa nos incomodar? — perguntaram as três ao mesmo tempo. Suas vozes eram tão desagradáveis como guinchos de porcos sendo apunhalados até a morte.

— Vocês lançaram uma maldição. Nós queremos negociar com vocês! — Dean falou enquanto se levantava do chão, sacudindo a roupa empoeirada.

— Não lançamos maldições, punimos todos os que cometem crimes familiares — continuavam falando ao mesmo tempo, como se um só cérebro as governasse.

— Tá certo. Então, nós viemos pedir que vocês perdoem os nossos crimes — Dean argumentou. Sam, Castiel e Roberbaum concordaram movendo as cabeças.

— É só o que desejam? Clemência? — Elas percorreram os homens com seus olhares penetrantes, enquanto falavam com suas vozes de porcos em agonia de morte.

— Nós imploramos o seu perdão — Sam falou, arriscando dois passos na direção das três criaturas aladas. Fazendo sua cara de filhotinho de cachorro.

As três desviaram os olhares da direção de Dean, seus dedos deixaram de apontar para o mais velho e passaram a apontar para o mais novo dos irmãos. Elas responderam:

— Quando você desejou que seu irmão desaparecesse, que ele nunca mais o incomodasse, você nos pareceu ter certeza do que queria.

— Eu... eu não queria, realmente, que meu irmão sumisse. Foi uma discussão corriqueira, nós mesmos resolveríamos isso em pouco tempo, como sempre acontece.

A Fúria de olhos de rubi, a que havia enviado Dean para o outro mundo, aproximou um pouco mais de Sam, flutuando por cima do rapaz, olhou fixamente para ele e começou a falar pela primeira vez sem o coro das irmãs:

— Quando olhei para o seu irmão, na ocasião em havíamos resgatado aquela criança em sofrimento, nós enxergamos o coração dele. Ele estava tão ferido pelo que você disse a ele! Você foi um péssimo irmão, você fez sangrar o coração dele. Por isso nós o levamos a um lugar melhor.

— Eu me arrependi. O que eu mais quero agora é que o meu irmão volte pra cá. Por favor, por tudo que lhes é sagrado, tragam o meu irmão de volta — Sam começou a chorar novamente, caindo de joelhos e implorando pelo perdão.

Dean e Castiel observavam a conversa. Era triste ver o quanto Sam estava arrasado, arrependido de verdade por tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele não estava mentindo, não estava atuando, seu arrependimento era sincero e comovente. Então eles viram a Fúria se abaixar e aproximar o rosto do rosto de Sam e se encheram de esperança quando viram que ela também começou a chorar, mas suas lágrimas eram feitas de sangue. Ela tocou com sua mão grande e magra no peito do mais novo dos Winchesters. Dean estava atento. Roberbaum ajeitou o corpo com dificuldade na cadeira, e Castiel se preparou para atacar caso algo desse errado, mas então ela abriu a boca e começou a falar novamente em coro com as irmãs.

— Seu verdadeiro arrependimento nos comove...

Dean sentiu o ar entrar livre e fresco dentro de seu peito e só depois percebeu que tinha dado um suspiro de puro alívio. Ele trocou olhares com Castiel que permanecia alerta. Roberbaum mantinha os olhos na figura de olhos vermelhos, pela primeira vez ele sentia esperança. A Fúria voltou a falar, tirando a mão do peito de Sam.

— A nossa satisfação é imensurável. Mas o melhor ainda está por vir... Quando o seu sofrimento o levar a morte. Queremos ver seu coração tão destroçado quanto o do seu irmão!

Ela então ergueu o braço com o qual segurava o chicote e o fez estalar no rosto de Sam. Uma fenda se abriu no rosto dele e o sangue escorreu. Ele gritou e caiu, ela gargalhou. Dean se jogou sobre ela com a adaga de prata e a golpeou diversas vezes. Tudo que ele conseguiu foi retardar a próxima chicotada. As outras duas irmãs gargalhavam. Castiel também saltou sobre a criatura alada que atacava Sam. As chicotadas eram tão violentas que abriam talhos na carne do caçula dos Winchesters a cada vez que ele era açoitado. O anjo desferiu vários golpes com sua lâmina angelical ao mesmo tempo em que Dean apunhalava a criatura, foi então que ela enfraqueceu caiu e desapareceu.

Logo que ela sumiu, as outras duas começaram a atacar Castiel e Dean. A fumaça os prendia naquele círculo, de maneira que só conseguiam se desviar dos golpes delas e não podiam fugir. Roberbaum, ao tentar escapar, caiu de sua cadeira de rodas e se arrastava pelo chão encharcado do sangue que escorria das feridas de Sam. O mais novo estava deitado de barriga para cima e já nem se debatia mais, estava imóvel. Dean se desviava das línguas de fogo que partiam da tocha, sentindo as roupas esquentarem e a pele arder, os pelos do corpo chamuscavam, enquanto Castiel lutava com a Fúria que segurava a lança. Ele a golpeava com a lâmina o tempo inteiro, acertando por várias vezes no ombro, mãos e braços. Dean, em um golpe certeiro, atingiu o pescoço da segunda irmã, e ela desapareceu, porém, no mesmo momento, a do chicote com olhos vermelhos ressurgiu do fogo, tão viva e forte quanto antes.

Os quatro, com a pele queimada, roupas fumegando, a carne exposta pelos talhos do chicote; mãos, braços e pernas machucados pela lança, resistiam como podiam. Quando conseguiam atingir alguma mais gravemente e ela desaparecia, outra reaparecia e assim acontecia sucessivamente. Roberbaum não lutava, apenas rolava pelo chão desviando dos ataques, até que a Fúria com a lança o encurralou e mirou em seu peito. Ele rolou para o lado a tempo de desviar da lança atirada na sua direção e apontou para o fogo na bacia sobre o altar, gritando muito alto:

— Dean, o fogo! Ele está se extinguindo! Se ele se apagar por completo elas vão embora!

— Mas que porra! — Esbravejou o loiro, apressando os golpes para não perder mais tempo, já que se o fogo apagasse as Fúrias desapareceriam e eles teriam perdido a oportunidade de matá-las.

Num giro perfeito para o lado, o loiro se desviou de uma chicotada, sua visão periférica permitia que ele visse Castiel usando o próprio corpo para proteger Sam das línguas de fogo. A atenção do loiro se desviou da cena quando ele viu a Fúria de olhos prateados atingir o velho Roberbaum na garganta com a lança, erguê-lo bem alto como se ele fosse feito de papel, em seguida ela arrancou a língua, o esôfago e intestinos do velho pelo buraco deixado pela arma, o deixando cair já sem vida no chão. Enquanto ele ainda olhava para a cena, para Roberbaum no chão ao lado de suas próprias entranhas, houve outro clarão e outra explosão e a visão do loiro se turvou e escureceu.


	10. Frente a Frente

Dean estava irritado, faminto e com sede. Ele andava de um lado para o outro na cela tentando ocupar a cabeça com outros pensamentos que não a impossibilidade de ajudar o irmão verdadeiro. Havia se passado bastante tempo desde que o outro Sam prometera mandar comida e até então não tinha dado mais notícias. O loiro já tinha se deitado, tentado cochilar, caminhado, se exercitado, e já cogitava ir se deitar novamente quando ouviu um ruído de passos e sentiu cheiro de hambúrguer. Foi uma surpresa boa para ele ver que quem vinha chegando com uma embalagem de hambúrguer gigante e um copo duplo de Coca-Cola era Castiel. O ex-anjo se aproximou das grades, mas não parou, desaparecendo atrás da parede de ferro, em seguida Dean ouviu ruído de ferro rangendo e uma batida. Ele notou que Castiel estava mexendo na portinhola na parede de ferro, colocando lá a comida e girando o mecanismo que fazia a comida ir parar do outro lado.

— Puxe aquela tampa para pegar a comida — disse o anjo ao se aproximar da grade novamente.

— Achei que eu ia precisar fugir daqui pra não morrer de fome.

— Eu não deixaria você morrer de fome, Dean. E você não conseguiria fugir, esta é a nossa cela mais segura.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso por saber que estava na cela mais segura da Sede da DICS. Como estava faminto demais até para se indignar, foi logo pegar a comida, fez o que o anjo mandou e constatou que o mecanismo de segurança era mesmo eficaz, pois a porta de dentro só podia ser aberta quando a de fora estivesse fechada. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia lisonjeado por ter sido encarcerado na cela mais segura, sinal de que eles conheciam bem seu potencial para fugas, Dean ficava ainda mais furioso. Eles haviam eliminado qualquer possibilidade dele conseguir a liberdade.

— Já pensou no que vai acontecer se nós nunca conseguirmos desfazer a troca, Cas? Vocês vão me deixar preso aqui pelo resto da vida? — falou enquanto se sentava, abria a embalagem e começava a comer o enorme hambúrguer, arrancando pedaços com as mãos e tomando a Coca para ajudar a empurrar.

— Dean, nós não temos tempo para conversar, então, preste atenção no que vou dizer. Depois que comer, deite e finja que adormeceu. O turno será encerrado em breve. Quase todos irão embora.

Dean, com a boca cheia e ainda mastigando, olhou para Castiel sem entender a razão daquela conversa e do tom do ex-anjo. O moreno continuou a falar, baixando ainda mais o tom de voz.

— Há uma chave no fundo do sanduíche, e na sala de leitura há tudo que você irá precisar para fazer o feitiço que o levará para o seu mundo.

Dean parou de comer, compreendendo, enfim, a razão da atitude do ex-anjo. Começou a mexer no hambúrguer, picando e separando os pedaços, agora mais interessado em achar a chave do que em comer. Por fim, ele a encontrou. Segurou o objeto diante dos olhos e um sorriso enorme iluminou seu rosto. Castiel olhava para o corredor bastante preocupado.

— Por favor, tome cuidado — disse o anjo — esconda a chave, eles podem aparecer e ver o que tem aí.

— Claro! — Dean guardou a chave dentro da cueca rapidamente e parou de comer, tinha perdido o apetite de tanta ansiedade.

— A ordem para matar as Fúrias é: primeiro a lança, depois fogo, por último chicote.

Dean assentiu, memorizando a ordem tão logo a ouviu. Não era algo assim tão difícil de lembrar.

— Cas, se eu fizer o feitiço aqui, vou parar no bunker, não é?

— Na verdade eu coloquei outro ingrediente na caixa. Você vai sair exatamente onde o Dean estiver.

— Como vou saber o que é?

— Você irá encontrar um objeto que nada tem a ver com o feitiço. Basta segurá-lo firme enquanto atravessa o portal. Agora preciso ir. — Castiel ia se virando para deixar as masmorras, quando Dean o chamou.

— Espera, Cas. Por que mudou de ideia? — Ele se levantou e se aproximou das grades.

— Dean, estou fazendo isso porque confio em você.

— E se eu enlouquecer ao chegar lá e tentar...

— Sei que você não matará o meu Dean — Castiel interrompeu.

— Não vou te decepcionar, Cas. Prometo que não vou fazer nada contra ele. Nem que eu precise me atirar de uma porra de um precipício, eu jamais tocarei nele. — Dean aproximou o rosto da grade numa tentativa de diminuir a distancia entre eles, querendo sentir um pouco mais do cheiro e do calor de Castiel.

O ex-anjo entendeu a mensagem e também se aproximou. Ficaram tão próximos que faltava muito pouco para que seus lábios se tocassem. A mão de Dean na grade parecia um convite ao toque, e Castiel aceitou esse convite e o tocou. Dean entrelaçou os dedos aos do ex-anjo pelas barras de ferro e aproximou o rosto para vencer o limitado espaço que havia entre eles, se esforçando para um último beijo de despedida. Castiel fechou os olhos quando os lábios dos dois se tocaram, no começo muito de leve, mas depois de modo mais intenso. Foram forçados a se separar, um barulho repentino os surpreendeu. Parecia que alguém se aproximava.

Antes que Dean se afastasse, Castiel sussurrou para ele:

— Eu confio em você, Dean.

Não tiveram muito tempo depois disso, Dean precisou voltar a se sentar na cama e continuar fingir que comia, já que John surgiu no corredor e pouco depois estava lá, diante das grades.

— Você não tem autorização para vir até aqui sozinho, Castiel.

— Eu sei, John. Charlie estava demorando e eu fiquei preocupado que o Dean estivesse com muita fome.

— Não tem que se preocupar. Ele não é o Dean — John estava desconfiado, encarando Castiel com olhos acusadores. Por fim o ex-anjo pediu licença e se retirou. John permaneceu observando Dean comer até que o loiro resolvesse parar, então ele ordenou que Dean colocasse as sobras da refeição na portinhola de ferro. Dean obedeceu sem questionar, John recolheu as sobras, menos o copo vazio de Coca, e descartou-as numa lixeira fora da visão do loiro. Depois voltou a observá-lo.

— Não tem banheiro aqui? Preciso atender ao chamado da natureza — Dean falou.

— Esta cela não foi feita para prender humanos. Use o copo que deixei no coletor.

— O copo? Porra, isso vai ser constrangedor. Vou precisar de privacidade.

— Sem dúvida. Espero que aquele anjo não tenha feito nenhuma besteira tentando te ajudar. Estarei de olho em você. Fiz questão de trocar de plantão com Bobby.

— Ele só queria se certificar de que estou bem e me trazer comida. Ele é o único aqui que se importa.

— Ele é um idiota. Olha para você e vê meu filho. Fácil demais tirar proveito disso.

Dean sentiu o sangue ferver, mas não falou mais nada. Pensou na chave dentro da cueca e isso o tranquilizou, então se deitou, fechou os olhos e começou a assoviar uma canção, ignorando John Winchester até que ele fosse embora. Por mais que a bexiga estivesse estourando de tão cheia, não poderia urinar na frente de John e correr o risco de deixar a chave cair e ser descoberta. Depois de ter certeza que John não estava mais lá, usou o copo para aliviar a bexiga e voltou a deitar, virou-se para o canto e fingiu ter adormecido como Castiel instruiu. Quando achou que já havia dado tempo suficiente para que o turno fosse encerrado, se levantou bem devagar e, com todo cuidado, tirou a chave de dentro da cueca e testou a fechadura. Ouviu um clique suave e a grade estava destrancada, bastava sair.

Tomou fôlego e saiu, caminhando pelo corredor lentamente, usando a lembrança que tinha do lugar de seu próprio mundo. Onde ele suspeitou que houvesse câmeras de segurança, rastejou, se esgueirou por algumas paredes quando foi preciso, até que chegou à sala de leitura, um local pouco usado, a única sala com janelas dando para um pequeno jardim de inverno, coisa daquele mundo porque no mundo dele não era assim. No mundo ideal a sala havia se transformado num lugar de descanso e leitura, com muitos livros antigos e cadeiras de estofado, escrivaninhas e abajures, então apagados. Ele tateou no escuro até encontrar um deles e acendeu. Distinguiu com facilidade uma caixa debaixo de uma das escrivaninhas e encontrou dentro dela o que precisava para o feitiço.

Sabendo que seu tempo estava contado, Dean se apressou, pois sua sorte poderia mudar e John aparecer. Ele apanhou a caixa, virou todo o material de dentro dela no recipiente necessário. Enquanto agrupava os materiais seus dedos esbarraram em um objeto que fez parte de sua vida por muito tempo. Era o Samuleto. Ele havia jogado fora o objeto, mas em no mundo ideal o outro Dean o tinha mantido. O Samuleto era o elo que o ligava ao outro Dean e os colocaria frente a frente quando ele se jogasse por aquela janela. Dean apertou o Samuleto na mão sentindo seu peso, sua forma, o metal frio em contato com a pele. Castiel confiava mesmo nele, pois dava a ele a oportunidade de acabar com tudo e de matar e tomar o lugar do outro Dean, ainda que não fosse essa a intenção. Castiel nunca duvidara dele em um único instante desde que chegou.

Dean ouviu um ruído distante e achou melhor se apressar. A sala seria perfeita, a janela era fundamental para desenhar com sangue de cordeiro o símbolo que realizaria o feitiço do portal. O loiro ficou feliz que Castiel tivesse pensado em tudo, afinal, no bunker não existia ambientes com janelas, o local era uma instalação subterrânea, só mesmo naquele mundo haveria espaço para um jardim subterrâneo com orquídeas. O Winchester começou a traçar o desenho no vidro, estava meio trêmulo, tenso, quando ouviu outro ruído vindo de fora, e foi com um salto que ele se pôs de pé e fechou a porta da sala. Voltou a fazer o que precisava ser feito, mas os barulhos não diminuíram, ficaram mais altos e claros. Passos apressados, vozes, sons abafados como se alguém estivesse lutando, por fim a voz de John Winchester muito nítida, cada vez mais próxima. Quem mais estaria no bunker? Dean se perguntava, mas não pensava em nenhuma resposta, queria apenas apressar o feitiço. Reconheceu então as vozes de Jody Mills e de Sam. Na aflição errou o traço algumas vezes, limpou o sangue do vidro e recomeçou.

— Ouça, Dean...

Dean ouviu claramente a voz de John vinda do lado de fora, do corredor, parecia estar muito perto da sala de leitura.

— É melhor desistir da fuga! Nós iremos te encontrar!

Dean não respondeu. Àquela altura John já deveria ter visto a luz por baixo da porta e tentaria entrar de qualquer maneira. O loiro terminou de desenhar o sigilo, encheu o peito de ar e ia se jogar na janela, mas o sigilo ainda não havia se iluminado, revelando o portal. John continuava gritando e começou a dar pancadas na porta tentando arrombá-la. Dean tomou a distância necessária no mesmo instante que John arrombou a porta da sala e mirou o revólver para acertar nas costas do loiro. Dean pode ver Sam e Jody atrás de John. Sam segurava Castiel. O ex-anjo estava com um corte no lábio e algumas escoriações, o que significava que ele estivera lutando e tentando impedir que os outros chegassem à sala de estudos, mas fora detido. Ele estava algemado.

Não havia mais o que fazer. Dean sabia que Castiel seria detido, julgado e condenado por ter facilitado sua fuga, então ele deveria fazer valer a pena. No instante em que John destravou a arma, Dean viu o símbolo na janela se acender e correu, se chocando contra o vidro. Ele ainda ouviu os disparos da arma de John quando o vidro da janela rompeu em uma nuvem de cacos. Do outro lado da janela não havia mais o jardim de orquídeas, era agora a parte dos fundos de um rancho. Dean não reconheceu o lugar, ao voltar a olhar para a janela da casa não viu mais John Winchester, Jody, Sam e Castiel. Sentiu que a lateral do seu corpo estava molhada, quente e ardendo muito. Tocou no local e viu sangue. Ele havia sido atingido na cintura por um tiro, mas estava bem, o ferimento não parecia fatal.

A cena que se desenrolava diante dele era mais terrificante que a que havia deixado para trás na sede. As Fúrias haviam sido invocadas, para a surpresa do loiro, e estavam ali. Ele não sabia se achava isso bom ou ruim. O lado bom era que poderia executar o plano de matá-las; o lado ruim era entrar numa briga com criaturas sobrenaturais, desarmado. Elas voavam presas dentro de um círculo de fumaça, no qual ele agora também estava preso, e no centro, caído no chão, ferido e sangrando muito estava Sam. Dean se desesperou ao ver o irmão naquele estado. Ia correr na direção dele, quando percebeu que Castiel, protegia o irmão dos ataques das criaturas como um escudo vivo. O outro Dean começava a voltar do desmaio.

As três Fúrias se voltaram para o recém-chegado logo que ele atravessou o portal. Elas gritaram, apontando seus dedos magros para o loiro que acabara de surgir pela janela:

— O que você faz aqui, mortal? — elas perguntaram com suas vozes de porcos em agonia de morte.

— Pensei em fazer uma visitinha — Dean respondeu de modo atrevido, apesar da dor na cintura o fazer se encurvar levemente.

— Este lugar é repleto de morte e infelicidade. Você jamais gostaria de voltar aqui para uma visita — elas responderam, arrancando um risinho debochado do loiro.

— Até que eu gosto daqui, sabiam?

— Demos a você a chance de ter uma vida melhor. Por que voltou?

— Apesar de tudo, eu pertenço a este mundo.

— Não, aqui deixou de ser o seu mundo. Você não pertence mais a este lugar.

Ele apontou com a cabeça na direção do outro Dean.

— É que eu tenho assuntos inacabados aqui.

Dean não imaginava o impacto que aquelas palavras teriam sobre as Fúrias. No instante seguinte elas arreganharam as bocas em sorrisos de orelha a orelha e salivaram em êxtase, seus olhos reluzentes brilharam ainda mais. Quando Dean matasse seu duplo elas se tornariam ainda mais poderosas e conseguiriam escapar do feitiço de invocação.

— Então faça o que veio fazer. Acabe com tudo de uma vez e tenha sua vida perfeita para sempre!

Elas voaram para um lado, deixando o espaço livre para que ele pudesse alcançar o outro Dean com toda liberdade. Ele caminhou devagar, esquecendo da dor causada pelo ferimento do tiro, alternando olhares entre as criaturas aladas e a outra versão de si mesmo começando a se levantar. As criaturas olhavam para ele, esperando que ele agisse. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Dentro de sua cabeça ficava claro que ele deveria simplesmente executar o plano das Fúrias e tudo estaria terminado, mas ele olhava para Sam ferido gravemente e se recordava da promessa feita a Castiel antes de atravessar o portal.

O outro Dean, agindo por puro instinto, ergueu o punhal de prata. As criaturas pareciam incrivelmente calmas e felizes naquele momento e ele não entendia bem o motivo. Já para o Dean recém-chegado era como se ele tivesse apenas uma atitude a tomar. Seria fácil se jogar sobre o outro, tomar seu punhal, acabar com ele e tomar sua vida. Seria tão fácil voltar a viver no mundo em que seus pais estavam vivos, em que Castiel era a pessoa mais apaixonante e incrível de todo universo. Ele só precisava pegar o punhal e enfiar no coração do seu duplo. Castiel, ainda protegendo Sam, aguardava impaciente pelo que estava por vir. Dean trincou os dentes e saltou sobre o outro Dean, tentando dominá-lo. Foi rápido e fácil demais tomar seu punhal, ele ainda estava zonzo pelo desmaio.

— Dean, o que você está fazendo? — Castiel gritou.

As Fúrias gargalharam, salivando de prazer ao ver a luta que acontecia entre as duas versões de Dean Winchester. O que elas não sabiam era que o recém-chegado lutava com todas as forças que tinha para não sucumbir ao desejo de matar o seu duplo, e conversava com ele.

— Vamos fingir que estamos lutando — ele sussurrou enquanto rolava com o outro pelo chão.

O anjo decidiu deixar Sam e correr para separar a briga, as Fúrias agora nem o enxergavam mais, elas estavam muito absorvidas pela emoção da luta entre os iguais.

— Parem! O que estão fazendo? O fogo irá se extinguir e elas irão desaparecer — Castiel puxou um dos loiros e o afastou do outro. Mas eles logo se atracaram novamente.

— Cas, confie em mim. Temos que matá-las — pediu o Dean recém-chegado com o punhal que tomara do outro Dean na mão.

— É impossível. Elas não morrem. Não sabemos qual arma acaba com elas — falou o Dean do mundo ideal.

— Elas morrem com qualquer arma. É preciso seguir uma ordem certa, uma sequencia — Dean revelou, sempre sussurrando, sentindo que aos poucos a dor do tiro ia diminuindo conforme a endorfina era liberada em seu organismo.

Enquanto os três simulavam a luta com socos reais, cotoveladas e rasteiras, as Fúrias apenas observavam, usando o tempo para recuperarem suas energias. Quanto mais tempo permaneciam naquela prisão de fumaça, mais fracas ficariam. Era questão de tempo até resolvessem interferir, principalmente porque Castiel exagerou na simulação e acertou um soco um pouco mais forte no estômago do Dean recém-chegado. O loiro se curvou sobre o anjo, sentindo a dor no local do tiro voltar com tudo, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas pela ardência e a vontade de botar pra fora o hambúrguer que comeu na cela. Com dificuldade conseguiu controlar o enjoo. Ele observou o fogo cada vez menor sobre a pedra e o círculo de fumaça negra ficando menos denso. Lembrou-se de ter ouvido Castiel falar disso como um problema.

— Qual o problema com o fogo? — ele perguntou em meio a luta.

— Se ele se apagar, perdemos o feitiço de invocação — respondeu o anjo.

Eles não teriam muito tempo para finalizar aquele combate se não começassem logo. As criaturas começavam a se movimentar para intervir. Castiel fingiu estar segurando o Dean recém-chegado, dando ao outro espaço para sacar a pistola carregada com balas de prata. A manobra fez com que o Dean do mundo ideal, agora armado com a pistola, ficasse ligeiramente distante dos dois.

— Diga logo a sequencia — Castiel falou entre os dentes ao perceber que as Fúrias estavam impacientes.

— Primeiro a lança, depois o fogo, o chicote por último — Dean falou um pouco mais alto para que o seu duplo também escutasse da distância que estava.

Dean ouviu e assentiu, mas as Fúrias também escutaram e perceberam a artimanha. Ainda agindo como sendo comandadas por um só cérebro, elas se realinharam e enfrentaram com olhares raivosos os três. 

— Como ousam nos enganar? Malditos!

Os dedos em riste apontavam para os três enquanto as vozes de porcos em agonia ensurdecedora faziam doer os ouvidos. Então os ataques recomeçaram ainda mais agressivos. Elas estavam tão furiosas que tudo o que desejavam era acabar com eles enquanto ainda estavam presas pelo feitiço de invocação. Sam havia sido esquecido e os ataques eram direcionados apenas às duas versões de Dean e Castiel. O Dean com a pistola atirou no coração da Fúria com a lança e a viu desaparecer, enquanto Castiel atacou a da tocha com sua lâmina angelical, porém ela conseguiu se desviar dos golpes do anjo.

Ainda lutavam quando a Fúria do chicote atingiu o Dean recém-chegado bem no pulso. Na agonia de se livrar do laço que quase arrancava sua mão, a solução foi soltar o punhal e segurar no fio de couro que cortava sua pele, diminuindo a força da arma. Castiel não conseguiu completar a sequencia matando a Fúria da tocha, pois se não interferisse Dean perderia a mão, então o anjo se jogou sobre a Fúria de olhos vermelhos e a apunhalou na região do pescoço com a lâmina, ela desapareceu e a da lança reapareceu. A da tocha direcionava a língua de fogo para a mão que o outro Dean usava para segurar a pistola. Com o fogo fritando sua pele, ele não teve escolha e precisou largar a arma e se encolher, protegendo a mão que ardia em carne viva.

— Droga! — protestou ao ser atingido pela língua de fogo, dando um salto que o impediu de virar churrasco num segundo ataque.

Eles estavam ambos desarmados naquele instante. Dentro do peito do Dean recém-chegado a vontade de matar o outro Dean só crescia, e olhar para Sam banhado em sangue já não era suficiente para demovê-lo da intenção de cometer assassinato para se apoderar daquela vida de sonhos que conheceu. O Dean habitante original do mundo ideal se encolhia cada vez mais pela dor lancinante na mão queimada e ignorava o olhar raivoso que recebia de seu duplo.

Pouco depois as três Fúrias estavam novamente lá, enfraquecidas naquela prisão criada pelo feitiço de invocação, mas vivas e raivosas, atacando com ódio, descendo a altura dos homens para tentar feri-los, enquanto a chama ia diminuindo e a fumaça se dissipando. Eles contavam apenas com Castiel e sua lâmina para protegê-los e o anjo já começava a enfraquecer tanto quanto as Fúrias. Foi quando algo inusitado aconteceu.

Sam recobrou a consciência e viu os outros três encurralados. Retirando forças sem saber de onde, arrastou-se pelo chão em direção à pistola no chão, já que as Fúrias o consideravam inofensivo e não davam atenção a ele, sentiu que era hora de agir. A fraqueza e a depressão causadas pela perda do irmão se dissiparam tão logo ele viu seu irmão verdadeiro ali, no círculo. A Fúria de olhos brancos, armada com a lança, ergueu seu braço ossudo e mirou no peito de Castiel, que era quem protegia os dois homens idênticos atrás de si. Antes que ela lançasse sua arma, Sam atirou e acertou. O tiro pegou nas costas, porém, na direção do coração, e ela tão logo foi atingida desapareceu. A Fúria de olhos amarelos, com a tocha na mão, se virou e encarou Sam com um olhar de puro ódio. Ela direcionou seu ataque a ele. Uma língua de fogo o atingiu em cheio, o fazendo perder a consciência novamente, pois a dor que ele sentiu foi excruciante. Seu rosto rasgado agora estava recoberto de bolhas e parte de seu peito e braço também.

Os dois Dean assistiram ao ataque atônitos. Ficaram tão chocados que seus pés pareciam estar presos ao chão. Eles tremiam, horrorizados pela possibilidade de Sam estar morto. Somente Castiel conseguiu agir, de onde ele estava podia ver a respiração fraca, quase inexistente do caçula dos Winchesters. Sabendo disso e se aproveitando daquele instante de distração das criaturas, o anjo se jogou para o lado e acertou mais uma vez o coração da Fúria com a tocha e a fez desaparecer, entretanto, seu deslocamento deixou os dois Dean Winchesters sem proteção.

A criatura de olhos vermelhos soltou um urro. Ela estava enfraquecida, não havia mais como um golpe errado trazer suas irmãs de volta e as libertar, sua única saída seria retardar o momento, ganhar tempo até que o fogo se extinguisse de vez ou matar os três. Ela lançou um ataque furioso de seu chicote, ficando apenas sobre uma das pernas e girando o corpo tão rápido que nenhum dos três conseguia se aproximar. Seu braço esticado impulsionou o chicote a girar, lambendo e dilacerando tudo ao redor. Castiel foi atingido na altura do estômago, suas roupas se rasgaram revelando um corte profundo na pele por onde sua luz angelical começou a vazar. Ele cambaleou, tentou atingir a Fúria com um golpe às cegas de sua lâmina, ficando mais fraco até tombar no chão.

Restaram apenas os dois Dean Winchesters espremidos contra a parede de fumaça, tentando se proteger das chicotadas, e a Fúria enlouquecida. Castiel estava caído de um lado, dava pra ver que estava vivo, mas suas forças se esvaíam e dava para saber que ele não se recuperaria facilmente, não a tempo de continuar lutando. Sam ainda não estava morto, agora eles conseguiam ver o peito do mais novo se movendo, mas estava à beira da morte. O corpo de Roberbaum estava num canto, assim como suas entranhas, coberto de terra e barro, chamuscado nas extremidades por golpes aleatórios da língua de fogo. E então a Fúria cessou seu movimento louco de giro e enfrentou com olhos ardentes os dois homens à sua frente.

— Você não tem mais chances — ela se dirigiu ao Dean do mundo ideal. — Está diante de dois inimigos

Tremendo e com a mão em carne viva, ele olhou para o seu duplo, o Dean Winchester que eles tentavam tão desesperadamente trazer de volta, e que agora olhava para ele com tanto ódio que o fazia se arrepender amargamente de ter desejado tanto salvar. O loiro recuou alguns passos, planejando um modo de escapar ou ganhar um pouco mais de tempo.

— Ele não é meu inimigo. Ele pertence a este mundo e eu ao outro. Ambos desejamos a mesma coisa, matar vocês e viver as nossas vidas.

— Se ele o matar, ele tomará seu lugar para sempre. E a sua vida... ah, a sua vida, ela é tudo o que ele quer! Se ele tiver coragem de lhe matar, tudo acaba aqui, toda dor, todo sofrimento. — Ela guinchou de prazer e sorriu.

Ele então criou coragem, driblou a criatura e o Dean recém-chegado e chegou a ensaiar uma corrida, mas a Fúria, num golpe rápido, o enlaçou, deixando-o totalmente imobilizado. O fio de couro do chicote afiado prendeu as pernas, quadril, cintura, braços e o trouxe de volta para perto à base de sacudidelas, fazendo com que ele arfasse. A Fúria então chutou o punhal que estava no chão na direção do Dean recém-chegado. Ele se abaixou, pegou o punhal e olhou bem dentro dos olhos verdes do seu duplo.

Sam estava morrendo, Castiel se recuperaria do ferimento e depois partiria como sempre fazia. Se ele matasse o outro Dean não teria que dar explicações a ninguém. Não teria que enfrentar a morte do irmão, o afastamento de Castiel, a ausência de seus amigos e pais. Ele só precisava cravar o punhal no coração do outro e tudo estaria resolvido. Ele poderia voltar para aquele mundo de sonhos, seu pai, sua mãe, Sam feliz casado com Jess, todos os amigos vivos, Castiel... Castiel tão delicado, tão apaixonante e dedicado! Castiel que o havia libertado, confiado nele.

— Dean... não. Seu... irmão... tentou muito lhe... trazer de volta. Ele está... morrendo. Ele... precisa de... você... porra — falou o outro Dean com dificuldade pela pressão que o chicote fazia em seu corpo o constringindo como no abraço mortal de uma anaconda.

A Fúria estava cansada e sua resistência estava baixa, por isso pousou no chão. Suas asas cessaram de bater, estava tão cheia de certeza e confiança na vitória que relaxou. O Dean recém-chegado estava quase cedendo e acabando com tudo, quase matando o seu duplo, e o outro estava completamente vulnerável.

— Acabe logo com isso! Mate-o! — ela ordenou impaciente, observando a chama que a prendia cada vez mais baixa e a cerca de fumaça também. Logo ela poderia escapar.

— Não... Dean... não... faça... isso — pediu o Dean imobilizado, começando a ficar sem ar.

— Você tem razão — disse o recém-chegado para a criatura. — Eu não preciso viver aqui, lidando com tanta desgraça. A vida do lado de lá é que é a minha vida de sonhos.

Ela sorriu para ele como se fossem amigos íntimos em um instante de cumplicidade. Ele se aproximou mais do outro Dean e dela. Ela ficava mais perto do Dean imobilizado também conforme ia apertando o chicote em volta dele. Os olhos dela cintilavam tão vermelhos e acesos que hipnotizavam. Dean segurava o punhal, agora erguido ameaçadoramente na direção do peito do Dean imobilizado, passando a olhar para ele com um estranho vazio no olhar. Não havia mais raiva, apenas um nada ainda mais apavorante, como se sua razão tivesse, enfim, desaparecido completamente.

— Eu não conseguiria voltar a viver neste mundo, não depois do que experimentei do lado lá. Então, não leve isso para o lado pessoal, meu outro eu. — E exatamente naquele momento ele trincou os dentes e atacou, mas seu golpe não foi direcionado ao peito do seu duplo, ele foi direcionado ao coração da Fúria.

Só naquele momento o Dean do mundo ideal compreendeu o que havia acontecido, a razão da frieza no olhar do outro. Aquele olhar vazio se dera ao esforço sobre-humano que outro fizera para resistir ao desejo de matá-lo. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Eles eram duas versões da mesma pessoa, se conheciam bem demais. O Dean recém-chegado foi quase a exaustão para focar seus pensamentos somente em Sam e Castiel e cumprir a promessa feita ao ex-anjo.

A criatura urrou, se contorceu e guinchou muito alto quando o punhal atravessou seu peito e acertou seu coração. As suas asas negras estremeceram e o laço do chicote em volta do outro Dean afrouxou. Os dois estavam tão próximos dela, que podiam ver a vida se apagando dentro daqueles grandes olhos vermelhos. Lágrimas de sangue brotavam daqueles olhos aos jorros. Naquele momento o chão tremeu, a pedra sobre a qual estava bacia com o fogo explodiu e a cortina de fumaça baixou de uma só vez, deslocando o ar e criando um vácuo doloroso nos ouvidos de todos. Assim que a última Fúria desapareceu, o ar parou de circular, tudo ficou frio, um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta de tudo. Até o tempo pareceu parar.


	11. O Mundo Ideal

O tempo parou assim que a cortina de fumaça baixou, no exato momento em que a última Fúria deixou de existir e o vácuo fez tapar e doer os ouvidos dos que restaram. O vento deixou de soprar, as árvores ficaram congeladas na paisagem como na imagem de um vídeo pausado. O rancho mergulhou no silêncio, até o piado das aves noturnas e sibilar dos insetos cessaram; todo o som e movimento anulados pela concentração de energia sobrenatural. Era o universo se preparando para se realinhar. A temperatura começou a cair e o céu da madrugada adquiriu uma tonalidade amarelada, como se o sol, que ainda não havia nascido, estivesse a pino e sua luz não conseguisse atravessar completamente a atmosfera esfumaçada pela poluição.

Dean, o recém-chegado, abraçou-se para aliviar o frio. Seu corpo tremia. Ele olhou em volta e viu seu irmão caído, olhou para o outro Dean, o do mundo ideal, e reparou que estavam estranhamente na mesma posição, ambos atônitos, sem saber o que fazer. Quase como se tivessem combinado, correram para a direção de Sam, ajoelharam e começaram a verificar os sinais vitais do mais novo. A situação era alarmante. O Dean do mundo ideal iniciou um procedimento de ressuscitação com massagem cardíaca, enquanto o outro fazia respiração boca a boca. Castiel se levantou com dificuldade, levou a mão ao local de seu ferimento na tentativa de se curar, mas nada aconteceu.

— Cas, você não consegue curar o Sam? — perguntou Dean.

Castiel não respondeu, apenas cambaleou até junto da dupla e do Winchester a beira da morte, se sentou ao lado deles e levou a mão trêmula à testa do mais novo, tentando curá-lo num esforço inútil. Ainda de joelhos junto do irmão verdadeiro, Dean não tentava esconder as lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto. Era doloroso estar, mais uma vez, na iminência de perder Sam. O Dean do mundo ideal olhava de Sam para Dean, de Dean para Castiel, esperando que ele pudesse ajudar, como se os poderes do anjo fossem se recuperar de repente e a cura acontecer. Mas Castiel também estava gravemente ferido e os outros dois compreenderam, por fim, sua impossibilidade. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

Subitamente a temperatura parou de cair. O ar voltou a circular, mas não da forma normal. Vários redemoinhos foram surgindo em diversos pontos no chão, levantando poeira. Acima deles a paisagem tornou-se trêmula, oscilante, como uma imagem de TV com interferência. O sol parecia tentar vencer a resistência do céu e o matizava de laranja e lilás. O anjo, mesmo ferido, foi o primeiro a notar as mudanças e chamou a atenção dos outros dois para a coisa.

— Vejam — disse ele ao apontar para os redemoinhos.

— O que está havendo? — o Dean do mundo ideal perguntou.

— O universo está se reorganizando — respondeu Castiel.

— Alguma coisa precisa acontecer agora, não é mesmo? Os nossos mundos precisam se juntar para desfazermos a bagunça — o outro Dean falou, ficando de pé lentamente ao ver começar a descer do céu um nevoeiro espesso, que ia aos poucos engolindo a paisagem, se mesclando às árvores e os mergulhando em vapor gelado e úmido até tudo ficar completamente tomado de névoa branca.

Eles pouco conseguiam distinguir no nevoeiro, a proximidade permitia que vissem uns ao outros envoltos em brumas, mas a visão se embaçava completamente a menos de um metro à frente deles. A perplexidade só diminuiu quando um gemido grave seguido de um soluço obrigou todos a desviarem o olhar do nevoeiro para Sam. O caçula dos Winchesters, ainda deitado, tentava se mover e respirar, puxando o ar para os pulmões com força e expelindo em meio a gemidos. Ele não parecia estar morrendo, parecia estar se curando a cada vez que respirava daquela neblina.

Dean, seu duplo e Castiel trocaram olhares e, finalmente, pareceram acordar de um pesadelo comum no qual Sam morria. O mais novo suspirava aliviado conforme os cortes e queimaduras em seu corpo cicatrizavam num passe de mágica ao serem tocados pela névoa branca. A mão em carne viva do Dean do mundo ideal pareceu estar cicatrizando em câmera acelerada e, pouco depois, sua pele estava como se jamais tivesse sido queimada. Castiel também sentiu a mudança, quando o ferimento em seu peito se fechou. Tocados pela névoa, constataram que todos os cortes, queimaduras leves e ferimentos infligidos pelas armas das Fúrias foram sumindo pouco a pouco em cada um deles.

Assim como surgiu, o nevoeiro começou a dissipar-se no centro do círculo criado pelo feitiço de invocação. As paredes, antes feitas de fumaça negra, agora eram feitas da bruma branca e fria, e ali dentro, jogado no chão, caído, ainda estava Roberbaum. Apenas para ele não houve volta, ele permanecia morto, deitado sobre uma poça do próprio sangue, ao lado de seus intestinos, estomago esôfago e língua. O trio sobrevivente ainda observou o corpo na esperança de que ele voltasse à vida, mas ao constatarem que não aconteceria, voltaram às atenções um para o outro. Sam pôde tocar o irmão, apertá-lo forte num abraço cheio de alívio.

— Dean, você não imagina como é bom ver você aqui de volta, irmão! Sinto muito por aquela babaquice toda!

— Não precisa pedir perdão, Sam. Nós somos irmãos, mas nem sempre temos que concordar em tudo. Aquelas Fúrias eram umas idiotas e fizeram essa bagunça dos diabos — Dean respondeu, retribuindo ao abraço do irmão, o apertando forte pela felicidade de vê-lo recuperado.

— Dean, é bom ter você de volta — Castiel falou como se visse o loiro pela primeira vez, já que quando ele retornou do mundo ideal não tiveram tempo de se falar direito. Só então o anjo percebeu que o Winchester ainda sangrava na cintura. — Você está ferido? Isso não se curou como os nossos demais ferimentos?

— Não, Cas. — Dean respondeu quando o abraço do irmão chegou ao fim. — Não foram as Fúrias que fizeram isso comigo.

Antes que Dean pudesse contar como havia se ferido, o Dean do mundo ideal chamou a atenção de todos para a cerração que ia desaparecendo em dois pontos distintos, abrindo dois buracos nas paredes de névoa em extremidades opostas. Um deles na janela da cozinha da casa do rancho e o outro em meio às árvores. Dean apontou na direção da floresta, onde, através de um rasgo na paisagem, um Roberbaum intacto, vestindo roupas de ginástica, olhava perturbado para seu duplo morto e eviscerado. Depois a atenção de todos foi atraída para a outra extremidade do rancho, para a janela, por onde eram observados por um incrédulo John Winchester, um Sam Winchester boquiaberto, Jody Mills e o outro Castiel.

— Dean? — Os lábios machucados do ex-anjo se moveram sem deixar, no entanto, nenhum som escapar. Ele estava rouco de tanto que havia chorado por medo de ter cometido o maior de seus enganos ao deixar Dean escapar da Sede. Castiel alternou olhares entre as duas versões de Dean Winchester, seu grande amor, lado a lado. O ex-anjo ainda estava algemado e sendo mantido imóvel pelas mãos firmes de Sam em seus ombros. Estava ferido, mas sorriu por ver que tinha valido a pena confiar no outro Dean. Ele não só havia cumprido sua promessa de não matar seu duplo como também havia ajudado os outros a por fim à maldição. Castiel não tinha mais dúvidas que fizera a escolha certa.

Sam, o do mundo ideal, só depois de ter certeza de que não estava tendo visões, soltou o ex-anjo e caminhou depressa em direção à janela que dava na parte dos fundos do rancho. John Winchester e Jody Mills fizeram o mesmo, mas não puderam atravessar para o outro lado. Havia um campo de energia invisível que impedia o contato entre os mundos.

— Cas, amor, o que fizeram com você? — O Dean do mundo ideal perguntou, começando a caminhar em direção ao portal, rumo à janela, quando um grito de pavor o deteve.

As atenções se voltaram todas para o local de onde vinha o grito. Roberbaum havia tentado fugir correndo na direção contrária ao círculo de fumaça, querendo desaparecer dali, escapar da terrível visão de seu próprio corpo sem vida no chão, sujo, destroçado como um animal morto em meio à poeira. O velho dera conta de que não havia como escapar e gritava em pânico. Por mais que ele relutasse, estava preso ali e só havia um caminho livre para ele: o portal. Mas ele o evitava. Até que, de súbito, o corpo no chão começou a desaparecer, a virar pó, e o Roberbaum vivo também. Eles se desintegraram para se reintegrar em posições inversas, em seus devidos mundos.

No local onde antes estivera o corpo estava um Roberbaum vivo. E ele parecia tão bem, tão melhor tratado que o outro Roberbaum, bem vestido, apesar de muito assustado, tão diferente do velho paralítico e infeliz que vivera no rancho! Roberbaum vivera todos aqueles anos no seu mundo ideal, agora era hora de voltar para sua vida verdadeira. Infelizmente, o outro Roberbaum, o paralítico, este não voltaria jamais a ser feliz. Foi o preço que pagou por ter amaldiçoado tantas outras pessoas. Estava lá, do outro lado do portal, destroçado, as vísceras expostas, até o sangue que havia escorrido havia desaparecido e sido realocado do outro lado. Então aquele portal se fechou e os mundos se separaram. Roberbaum gemeu e chorou, caiu de joelhos na terra onde antes estava seu cadáver. Era uma cena triste de se observar, porém, os dois Dean, Castiel e Sam compreenderam que em breve seria a vez de Dean ser levado para seu mundo e que precisavam se apressar nas despedidas. Preferiram, assim, ignorar o desespero do velho. Eles teriam muito tempo para explicar a ele o que havia acontecido.

— Então, é assim que termina — falou Dean.

— É o que parece — respondeu o Dean do mundo ideal.

— Obrigado por ter se juntado ao Cas e me ajudado, Dean. Eu não sei se eu teria conseguido sem você. — Sam falou para o loiro que não era seu irmão verdadeiro.

— Não foi nada. Eu é que tenho que agradecer ao outro eu por não ter me matado.

— Não tem que me agradecer. Eu fiz uma promessa ao Cas e a cumpri — ao responder, Dean moveu a cabeça em direção à janela através da qual Castiel observava a cena. Os dois se olharam com carinho. — Eu não ia desapontá-lo depois do que ele fez por mim.

Dean percebeu um olhar estranho no Dean do mundo ideal tão logo desviou o olhar dos olhos de Castiel. Era como se ele se perguntasse a razão da fidelidade do outro a uma promessa feita ao seu marido. Mas eles não falaram mais nada e o Dean do mundo ideal também tinha seus pecados. Ele se aproximou do Castiel que ainda era anjo e o puxou para um abraço, mesmo com o anjo um pouco relutante em abraçar de volta, sem saber se deveria fazê-lo perto do outro Castiel. Por fim, o anjo cedeu e abraçou o loiro do mundo ideal. E foi a vez do Dean daquele universo ficar confuso diante daquela demonstração de afeto do seu duplo com o anjo. Pela primeira vez ele pensou na possibilidade dos dois terem tido algo em sua ausência. Foi uma sensação muito breve, que ele logo tratou de espantar dos pensamentos. Ele sabia que Castiel era ingênuo, mas não era gay. Pelo menos ele acreditava que não. Tanto que os dois nunca haviam atravessado as fronteiras de uma grande amizade, mesmo com certos sentimentos aflorando.

Quando o Dean do mundo ideal e Castiel se soltaram e o loiro deu sinais que ia caminhar para o portal, Sam resolveu que não deixaria o falso irmão partir sem um abraço, o mais novo estava emotivo depois do que passou. Ele envolveu o loiro em seus braços compridos, satisfeito com o desfecho do caso e ajuda. Eles haviam conseguido acabar com as Fúrias e o seu irmão verdadeiro estava de volta. Pelo jeito todas as vítimas voltariam aos seus mundos verdadeiros como havia acontecido com Roberbaum. A parte ruim era a morte do velho paralítico e do suicida, que ainda estava sobre a mesa da cozinha. Pensar nisso fez Sam interromper o abraço, apressado para começar a colocar as coisas no lugar. Eles ainda precisavam devolver o cadáver ao IML. Terminado o abraço, Dean, o do mundo ideal, se aproximou de Dean e sorriu, estendeu a mão para um aperto, e o outro aceitou o cumprimento pacificamente.

— Foi difícil resistir ao feitiço que estava me forçando a cometer homicídio. — Dean riu ao se recordar de minutos antes, quando tudo o que passava pela sua cabeça era matar seu duplo.

— Eu nem sei dizer se teria sido homicídio ou suicídio. — O Dean do mundo ideal fez piada do acontecido. Ele agora se sentia seguro, afinal seu mundo estava logo ali, atrás da janela pela qual Castiel, Sam, Jody e John os observavam.

— Isso é bem confuso — Dean respondeu e os dois riram da própria piada sem graça.

Finalizadas as despedidas, o Dean do mundo ideal virou-se de costas e partiu rumo ao portal, enquanto o outro Dean, com a gratificante sensação do dever cumprido, o observava ir em direção aos abraços dos que o esperavam ansiosamente do lado de lá. Foi bom ver aquela versão de seu pai e de Sam felizes por terem de volta o filho e irmão querido. Quando o Dean do mundo ideal conseguiu se soltar dos abraços do pai, do irmão e da amiga, ele correu para abraçar e beijar Castiel. Lágrimas partiram dos olhos do ex-anjo, elas corriam por seu rosto e iam terminar entre os lábios dos dois, se misturando ao beijo, mas aquelas eram lágrimas de felicidade por ter recuperado seu verdadeiro amor e todos estarem bem.

Dean não conseguiu evitar, aquela cena o deixou enciumado. Não tinha como não sentir dor e até um pouco de inveja do Dean do mundo ideal, que tinha tudo que Dean mais queria. Ele tinha os pais, o irmão feliz, tinha sobrinhos, tinha todos os amigos vivos, tinha Castiel. Ter experimentado tudo aquilo mexia com as emoções do loiro, mas ele havia feito uma promessa na qual sua escolha fora baseada. Restava agora encarar sua verdadeira vida, dura, difícil, com grandes perdas e ausências. Ele havia escolhido ser justo, honesto, fiel. Ele abrira mão do mundo ideal, então não se lamentaria mais e enfrentaria seu destino. Antes que os mundos se separassem, Dean viu que John Winchester olhava para ele através do portal, os lábios do falso pai se moveram, o movimento silencioso foi um pedido de desculpas e um “muito obrigado”.

***

Antes que Dean tivesse se sentado na grande sala de reunião da sede da DICS para fazer seu relatório detalhado de tudo o que havia se passado com ele no outro mundo, já havia sido abraçado e cumprimentado por quase todos os familiares, amigos e colegas de trabalho. Ele mal havia tido tempo de se sentar e esticar as pernas ou tomar uma cerveja, quando a notícia de seu regresso fez as pessoas começarem a chegar. A pergunta que ele mais ouviu das pessoas foi “será que é ele mesmo?”. Felizmente John, Sam e Jody haviam testemunhado o desfecho do caso e sabiam que os dois Dean Winchester estavam presentes na cena, eles haviam contado para Dean que, caso o outro Dean o assassinasse no outro mundo, eles não teriam como saber se ele era o verdadeiro. Ver os dois Dean juntos foi o que tornou as coisas menos complicadas, ou ele estaria perdido para se explicar e provar que era o Dean verdadeiro.

Aquele dia seria longo. Ele o passaria dando explicações, fazendo relatórios, respondendo perguntas e fazendo muitas, também. O que ele mais queria era poder estar a sós com o marido e falar com ele sobre tudo que havia acontecido com Castiel, o outro, que ainda era anjo naquele mundo cruel que conhecera. Ele também queria ouvir o que o marido tinha a dizer, afinal, ouviu algumas insinuações de colegas e tinha ouvido de Bobby, Sam e outros familiares que foi Castiel quem primeiro se aproximou do outro Dean e o ajudou até o último instante. Ele também ouviu falar que Dean ficara hospedado em seu apartamento, e isso estava incomodando o loiro como um espinho no pé.

Somente no fim da tarde foi que puderam ir pra casa. Castiel parecia cansado, mas muito feliz por ter seu amor de volta e não conseguia conter o sorriso. Quando chegaram ao apartamento desarrumado, a primeira coisa que o ex-anjo fez foi ir para a cozinha pegar taças para brindarem o retorno de Dean, mas este não queria comemorar, ele queria abraçar o marido, deitar com ele, fechar os olhos e descansar, então o loiro o puxou pela mão para fora da cozinha até o quarto. A intenção era jogar-se com ele na cama e ficar ali, desfrutando de toda aquela paz, mas a cama e o quarto estavam desarrumados de um jeito estranho e isso fez o loiro parar como uma estátua no umbral sem entrar no aposento. Principalmente porque pelo chão havia coisas espalhadas, coisas que só eram tiradas do armário quando seriam usadas pelos dois em seus momentos mais íntimos.

— O que aconteceu aqui, Cas? O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?

— Você não quer descansar um pouco, Dean, antes de conversarmos? — murmurou Castiel.

— Eu não quero descansar, Cas. Quero que você me conte, sem esconder nada, como foi a estada do outro Dean aqui.

Castiel suspirou. Não haveria como evitar aquela conversa. Ele sentia a mão de Dean na sua, ela estava fria, trêmula e muito tensa. Dean parecia furioso. Castiel puxou o loiro pelo quarto até a cama e pediu a ele que sentasse, mas Dean relutou em se acomodar. Ele estava chocado, não querendo ter suas suspeitas de traição confirmadas ao mesmo tempo em que a necessidade de saber a verdade o corroía. O que fez foi permanecer de pé, olhando com cara de nojo para tudo ao redor, evitando, assim, olhar nos olhos azuis do ex-anjo.

— Foi difícil para mim, Dean. Eu senti sua falta. E era você, era você o tempo todo.

— Você transou com aquele desgraçado, Cas?

— Dean, por favor, me perdoe por isso. Eu te amo. Eu te amo e não importa quem você seja. Eu te amo em todas as suas versões.

— Que coisa mais idiota para se falar, Castiel! Quer dizer que, se eu tivesse um gêmeo, você passaria nossa vida toda me traindo com ele, transando com ele pelas minhas costas?

— Não! É muito diferente. Um irmão gêmeo seu seria como o Sam pra mim. — Castiel ficou de pé e abraçou o loiro.

Dean queria desaparecer, se afastar do ex-anjo, quebrar o quarto inteiro e chorar, mas engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma sem abraçar o ex-anjo de volta. Ele não queria acreditar que Castiel fosse capaz de traí-lo, ainda que fosse com outra versão de si mesmo. Aquilo o havia deixado sem chão. O loiro pensou em sua própria atitude no outro mundo. Ele também havia desejado o outro Castiel e o seduzira. Os dois compartilharam momentos deliciosos, mas uma coisa era trair, outra, ser traído.

— Dean, me desculpe. Eu reconheço meu erro. Se você não conseguir me perdoar, eu vou sofrer, mas vou entender e vou respeitar sua vontade se você quiser ir embora, ou se quiser que eu vá. — Castiel ignorava a frieza do loiro e continuava a abraçá-lo forte. Os olhos do ex-anjo estavam cheios d’água, entretanto, ele tinha consciência do erro que havia cometido. Se Dean quisesse terminar tudo, ele tinha esse direito.

— O que você faria se eu lhe dissesse que eu lhe traí com o outro Castiel?

Castiel se afastou um pouco do outro, só o suficiente para poder olhar para ele nos olhos.

— Eu ficaria furioso, depois arrasado.

— Você seria capaz de me perdoar?

— Sempre. Porque eu te amo, Dean.

Houve um breve silêncio enquanto os dois se olhavam nos olhos. Castiel ainda achava que tudo se tratava de sua traição, enquanto via a dúvida pairando sobre o loiro, mas Dean, na verdade, estava analisando a possibilidade da confissão. Ele não precisava fazê-lo, ele não precisava contar nada a Castiel. Não havia ninguém ali que testemunhara seu deslize. Mas ele se sentia péssimo por mentir. Então ele abraçou o ex-anjo e o beijou nos lábios. Quando o beijo terminou foi como se Castiel tivesse sido apunhalado. Ele compreendeu tudo. Ele fechou o cenho e encarou o loiro intensamente.

— Não era apenas uma suposição, não é? Você esteve com o outro Castiel.

— Estive. Eu também lhe traí, Cas. — Dean sentiu o estômago contrair num visível mal-estar. Ele estava apreensivo sobre o futuro, porém, havia confessado sua traição e respirou aliviado por isso no final.

— Mas você ainda me ama, Dean?

— Amo ainda mais. Como você disse, era você comigo o tempo todo. Uma versão diferente, mais durão, menos sensível.

— Menos humano, Dean.

— Mais anjo. — Dean beijou os lábios de Castiel mais uma vez.

— Será, então, que foi mesmo traição?

— Acho que não. — Dean abriu um sorriso triste e Castiel esboçou um também.

Os dois se olharam nos olhos. Dean sabia que o amor que compartilhavam era tão intenso, que aquela traição um dia deixaria de ter importância. Eles se abraçaram, os queixos apoiados no ombro do outro, as mãos deslizando suavemente pelas costas, os corações batendo no compasso da dor. Castiel sabia que se amavam e nada ia abalar a relação e tudo que haviam construído, aquele deslize de ambos serviria para fazê-los enxergar o quanto estavam suscetíveis, o quanto precisavam se cuidar, o quanto precisavam estar atentos para não deixar a relação estagnar.

Depois de algum tempo abraçados, suas mágoas já haviam se reduzido a quase nada. Era tão bom para ambos poderem estar juntos novamente ao fim daquela experiência traumática, que não queriam deixar o amor e a relação que tinham se dissolver em mágoas e desconfianças. Eles se apoiariam e se aceitariam. Tentariam vencer a insegurança relacionada àquele deslize, que eles sabiam que ainda viria incomodá-los muitas vezes no decorrer do processo. Então se afastaram um pouco, mas sem soltar as mãos, sentaram na cama e empurraram as cobertas para se deitarem juntinhos, abraçados. Ficaram se olhando, trocando algumas carícias até Dean fechar os olhos e adormecer. Castiel ainda ficou um tempo acordado ouvindo a respiração suave do loiro, sentindo o calor reconfortante dele até os olhos ficarem bem pesados e adormecer também.

Algumas vezes, durante a noite, o sono de Dean foi perturbado por pesadelos, mas ele nem chegou a acordar completamente. Ele ficava agitado, falava dormindo enquanto sonhava que estava sendo obrigado a deixar Castiel, outras vezes o pesadelo era o outro Dean o assassinando e tomando seu lugar novamente, nessa hora ele se debatia. Em alguns momentos Castiel o viu soluçar e chorar e o abraçou bem apertado, as vezes que ele não fez isso Dean mesmo procurou pelo calor reconfortante do ex-anjo para se acalmar. Ao aproximar a madrugada, o loiro já estava tão cansado, apesar de estar dormindo, que acabou se desligando e conseguiu dormir profundamente, só acordando no dia seguinte quando já passava do meio-dia.

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, ele estendeu a mão e procurou por Castiel ao seu lado. Sentir o lado da cama vazio o fez apertar ainda mais os olhos, sobressaltado, com medo de ainda estar no bunker. Confuso pelos pesadelos, se perguntou se não havia sonhado que voltara pra casa e sentiu seu coração acelerar , com pavor de abrir os olhos e se deparar com a triste decoração do quarto do outro Dean Winchester. Aflito ele chamou pelo anjo o mais alto possível e foi com tremendo alívio que ouviu os passos apressados dele entrando pelo quarto.

— O que houve, Dean? — a voz de Castiel soou apreensiva.

— Cas... — Finalmente Dean abriu os olhos para a deliciosa visão do anjo completamente nu em sua frente. Ele estava todo molhado, da cabeça aos pés, pelo jeito saíra do banho às pressas ao ouvir Dean gritar por seu nome.

— Amor, está tudo bem? Teve outro pesadelo?

— Ah, Cas, vem aqui! — Dean esticou a mão para o marido. Já estava completamente excitado pela visão do corpo de Castiel e pelo cheiro dele.

— Pelo jeito você está muito bem, não é? — Castiel falou sorrindo ao ver a excitação do loiro enquanto se sentava ao lado dele e se inclinava para beijá-lo. 

— Muito, muito melhor — Dean sussurrou antes de cobrir os lábios do ex-anjo com os seus. A boca de Castiel cheirava a menta e seus cabelos e pele cheiravam a flor de cerejeira.

Eles se abraçaram e pouco depois suas mãos já exploravam seus corpos suavemente, sem pressa, buscando e provocando sensações boas. Dean sugava e lambia cada parte da pele do ex-anjo, mordiscava o pescoço claro deixando algumas marcas, provocando gemidos e arrepios. A química entre eles era tão perfeita que seus corpos se moldavam completamente e se uniam no sexo como na vida, e era muito prazeroso. Após o sexo, os dois tombaram deitados de costas na cama de olhos fechados, sentindo a batidas do coração voltando ao normal e a sensação de saciedade percorrer o corpo como um banho quente num dia frio. Quando recuperaram as forças repetiram a dose, pois Dean sentia saudades de seu Castiel humano e sensível, de compartilhar com ele o prazer de ter um sonho realizado. Dali em diante eles retomariam suas vidas, voltariam a fazer planos, superariam aquele problema juntos e continuariam a se amar. Ter vivenciado a terrível experiência no outro universo fez Dean valorizar ainda mais o que tinha: os amigos, a família, o amor do seu verdadeiro Castiel.


	12. Meu Mundo Real

Roberbaum tremia muito quando entrou na cozinha do rancho em companhia dos caçadores. Ele ainda estava em estado de choque depois de tudo que presenciou. Descobrir o corpo do suicida sobre a mesa da cozinha, com um buraco no peito, não o ajudou em nada, ao contrário. Assim que ele bateu os olhos no morto, quase desmaiou.

— O que está acontecendo comigo? — falou e começou a vomitar na pia da cozinha.

— Este é o presunto que vocês usaram para invocar as Fúrias? O que faremos com ele? Queimar, enterrar? — Dean ignorou completamente o velho e observou o buraco no peito do defunto bem de perto.

— Vamos ter que devolvê-lo ao IML. Para trazê-lo pra cá foi preciso vesti-lo com roupas de legista, amarrarmos nossos sapatos aos pés dele e fingir que ele estava vivo — respondeu Sam.

— Como naquele filme “Um morto muito louco”? Nós já demos muitas risadas com esse filme, lembra, Sam? — Dean riu.

— Eu me lembro, só que não foi divertido. Foi muito mais assustador que engraçado.

— Como vamos fazer? Eu me voluntario pra levá-lo, vai ser bom rir um pouco — disse o loiro.

— Dean, não foi engraçado, acredite em mim. Ele é um cara que nós conhecemos vivo e não conseguimos salvar. Foi trágico.

— Foi mal, Sammy. Eu não sabia.

Assim que Roberbaum parou de vomitar, começou a perder a força nas pernas, então eles o levaram para a sala, para longe do defunto. Sam e Castiel tentaram fazê-lo entender que tinha sido mandado para um universo alternativo pelas Fúrias, mas o velho estava em choque e não conseguia compreender nada do que falavam.

— Se isso que vocês estão dizendo for mesmo verdade, o que vai acontecer do lado de lá? Eles vão me encontrar morto? Minha esposa, meus filhos, o que vai acontecer com eles?

— A vida deles seguirá normalmente. Eles vão encontrar seu corpo e provavelmente vão achar que foi assassinado — Sam respondeu.

— Eu preciso voltar — o velho tentou se levantar, mas teve uma vertigem e caiu sentado na poltrona novamente.

— Olha cara, não tem como voltar. Eu sei o que você tá passando — Dean falou. — Eu também fui levado pro meu mundo ideal. Ao contrário de você, eu sabia a verdade, por isso me esforcei pra voltar. Minha vida aqui é bem menos feliz, mas é a minha vida real. Você teve a sorte de aproveitar aquilo tudo por anos, mas agora sabe que estava vivendo a vida de outro cara e não a sua, e que aquele outro cara morreu por isso. Aquele corpo que trocou de lugar com você, pra ele sim foi tudo uma merda. Ele foi arrancado da boa vida dele e mandado pra cá, pra viver sua vidinha ruim. Então, trate de aceitar a realidade. Acabou, cara! Sua vida feliz já era!

— Pega leve, Dean! — Sam o repreendeu.

— Pega leve porra nenhuma, Sam! Agora chega! Nós já fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer aqui. Vamos embora, ainda precisamos devolver o defunto!

— Acalme-se, Dean. Ele não teve culpa alguma de nada — Sam falou.

— Eu posso apagar as memórias dele se ele desejar — Castiel sugeriu.

— Quer que ele apague as lembranças do seu mundo ideal? — Sam perguntou para Roberbaum.

— Ele pode fazer isso? Como? — O velho parecia cada vez mais confuso.

— Qual parte da porra do “existem criaturas sobrenaturais” você não entendeu? Meu amigo aqui é um anjo, e ele pode fazer isso. — Dean falou rispidamente.

— Um... a-anjo?

— É isso aí! Anjo, caralho! — Dean gritou, fazendo o velho estremecer novamente.

A explosão repentina do loiro bastou para fazer Roberbaum sair daquele estado de ceticismo. Ele olhava para Dean com uma expressão de susto, porém refletia e parecia menos confuso. Por fim, ele ficou de pé, caminhou e olhou ao redor, reconhecendo sua casa e a mulher gorducha e mal arrumada numa foto amarelada sobre a lareira.

— Minha esposa, onde está? — perguntou.

— Morta. E você não tem filhos. Pense pelo lado positivo: você não vai precisar chorar a morte deles.

— Dean! — Sam repreendeu o irmão mais uma vez.

— Você quer que eu lhe faça esquecer seu mundo ideal? — Castiel perguntou.

— Eu não quero esquecer. Minha vida era uma porcaria, eu me achava um incapaz, preso num casamento ruim. Quero poder recordar que um dia fui feliz. Agora, por favor, vão embora e tirem aquele cadáver da minha cozinha.

— Você ainda pode nos procurar caso precise de ajuda mais tarde — falou Sam gentilmente.

O velho balançou a cabeça afirmativamente antes de começar a andar pela sala e olhar as fotos e a decoração. De uma forma estranha, ele se sentiu em casa.

***

Seguiam os três no Impala, indo em direção ao necrotério. Sam e Dean na frente e Castiel e o defunto no banco de trás, quando o celular de Sam tocou. O sorriso do mais alto deu pistas de que ele acabava de receber uma boa notícia. A menina que havia desaparecido na sala de casa havia retornado misteriosamente e estava muito bem. Ao fim da ligação, Sam reparou outras chamadas não atendidas em seu telefone. Depois de contar as boas notícias aos outros, começou a ligar em cada um dos números não atendidos. Foi uma sucessão de boas notícias: o jovem adolescente voltara ao seu normal; a mulher que dera entrada no hospital psiquiátrico havia recuperado a memória e a sanidade, apesar de estar muito triste pela morte do marido e ainda não ter recebido alta do hospício. A parte ruim foi saber que o xerife já havia sido notificado do desaparecimento do cadáver e estava iniciando as investigações. Sam sabia que ficariam enrascados assim que o xerife assistisse aos vídeos de segurança do prédio. Neles, Dean e ele apareciam caminhando com o suposto cadáver deixando o necrotério.

— Dean, o que vamos fazer? — Sam perguntou ao avistar na porta do prédio do IML o xerife, o porteiro e dois policiais quando se aproximavam do prédio.

— O Cas coloca os quatro pra dormir e você apaga os registros das câmeras, enquanto isso eu subo com o defunto.

Assim que o carro parou na frente do edifício, os três saltaram e se aproximaram dos oficiais. Trocaram cumprimentos rápidos e da maneira como o xerife olhou para eles e para o carro, souberam que o homem já suspeitava deles. Antes que os homens pudessem agir, foram pegos pelos três. Castiel tocou a testa dos oficiais e logo em seguida eles desmoronaram no chão, adormecidos e com a memória recente apagada. O porteiro e o xerife reagiram, o segundo chegou a sacar a arma, mas Sam rendeu um e Dean o outro com uma gravata e a arma apontada. Foi o suficiente para Castiel tocar na testa dos dois e colocá-los para dormir como os demais.

Carregaram os oficiais para dentro do prédio e Castiel foi incumbido de acomodá-los nas poltronas na sala de espera, enquanto Sam começava a acessar o computador central dali mesmo da portaria para apagar as imagens das câmeras de vigilância. Dean jogou o suicida sobre um dos ombros e foi com ele para o elevador. Não houve tempo para ele se divertir com o morto, logo os funcionários começariam a chegar e tudo ficaria mais difícil. Ele colocou o homem na gaveta onde o nome e a data de entrada dele no IML estavam anotados numa plaqueta.

Pouco tempo depois os três estavam na portaria se despedindo do xerife e de seus homens. Os oficiais confusos acreditaram ter pegado no sono enquanto esperavam por eles, e reclamavam da confusão causada por algum dos funcionários do lugar, ao registrar a ocorrência do desaparecimento do cadáver, quando o corpo estava na gaveta do necrotério o tempo todo. Desfeitas as suspeitas, Castiel, Dean e Sam partiram para o bunker com a sensação agradável do dever cumprido.

***

Foi com imenso prazer que Dean abriu a tampa de uma garrafinha de cerveja e bebeu o conteúdo dela quase todo de um só gole. Só depois ele deixou o corpo relaxar numa das cadeiras da biblioteca e colocou os pés sobre a mesa. Sam estava sentado na frente do laptop e ainda abria sua garrafa; Castiel estava sentado diante da cerveja dele, aberta e nem tocada ainda.

— Pensei que nunca mais voltaria pra casa — Dean falou após terminar a cerveja e abrir outra garrafa na sequência.

— Você não parece feliz por estar de volta, Dean. — disse Castiel.

— Por que você acha isso, Cas? — O loiro tomou o conteúdo da garrafa em dois longos goles.

— Pela maneira como você bebe.

Sam apenas ergueu os olhos do computador onde fazia anotações sobre o caso das fúrias, um registro para a posterioridade nos arquivos dos Homens de Letras.

— Estou um pouco cansado. Só isso.

— Sente falta do seu mundo ideal?

— Um pouco, mas quer saber de uma coisa? Lá não era meu lugar. Aqui é meu mundo real, aqui que eu devo ficar.

— Você diz “devo ficar” e não “quero ficar”. — Sam intrometeu-se. — Isso mostra que está insatisfeito.

— Não enche, Sammy. Eu tô bem.

— Você ainda não foi afetado pelo mal que costuma acometer as pessoas depois de uma experiência boa. — Sam falou.

— Depressão pós-qualquer-porcaria — Dean completou.

— Você reencontrou nossos pais, nossos amigos que já partiram. Eu não chamaria isso de porcaria.

— Foi bom rever o pessoal, mas eu não tive tempo de conviver com todos, Sammy. E o pai, ele foi um babaca comigo. Voltar foi como acordar de um sonho bom, só isso.

— Algo o incomoda, Dean. Eu sinto. — Castiel se inclinou um pouco para frente para observar melhor o loiro, mas Dean baixou o olhar para a nova garrafa de cerveja que acabara de pegar na embalagem sobre a mesa, evitando o contato com os olhos do anjo.

— O Cas tem razão, Dean. Você está muito pra baixo para quem apenas acordou de um sonho bom.

— Sinto falta de algumas coisas. Algo que vivi lá e que não existe a menor possibilidade de viver aqui — Dean fez uma pausa e depois olhou brevemente para Castiel, desviando o olhar assim que percebeu que Sam havia captado seu gesto.

— Que coisa foi essa, Dean? — Castiel falou ao perceber a tristeza do loiro ficar ainda mais óbvia quando os olhos dele ficaram marejados.

— Esquece, Cas. Eu não preciso de terapia. — Dean se levantou, abriu e bebeu a cerveja até o fim de uma só vez, colocou a garrafa na lixeira e caminhou rumo ao corredor. Antes de desaparecer na soleira virou para trás. — Cas, se você não estiver aqui quando eu acordar, muito obrigado pela terapia de grupo.

— Por nada, Dean — respondeu o anjo desapontado, sem perceber o sarcasmo do loiro.

Sam observou o irmão desaparecer corredor adentro e em seguida olhou para o anjo.

— Você precisa conversar com ele, Cas.

— Eu já conversei, Sam.

— Não vai contar a ele sobre você e o outro Dean?

— Dean não quer que eu o aborreça com minhas histórias. Preciso ir embora agora, Sam.

— Cas, você não tem nada para fazer agora. Não precisa ir embora. Você deveria ir lá e contar a ele o que aconteceu.

— Não vejo necessidade. — Castiel baixou os olhos, incomodado com a conversa.

— Você tem razão. Não tem necessidade de contar nada a ele. Eu só achei que vocês dois poderiam se consolar.

— Eu o consolei.

— Consolar de outra forma, Cas.

Demorou alguns segundos para Castiel compreender o que Sam queria dizer. Quando ele o fez, parecia surpreso.

— Você acha que seu irmão e eu poderíamos nos envolver em um relacionamento diferente de uma amizade sólida?

— Você se apaixonou pelo outro Dean e se entendeu com ele. Não vejo problema em se entender com o meu irmão também, eles são a mesma pessoa.

— Sam, o Dean que está agora no bunker não é homossexual como o Dean que partiu.

— Você está enganado, Castiel. Eles são iguais e não são homossexuais, são bissexuais. Tanto é que o Dean se apaixonou pelo outro Castiel enquanto esteve lá.

— Sam, eu sei o que você está pretendendo fazer. — Castiel falou e sua expressão carregada revelou uma grande tristeza. — Está querendo que eu console seu irmão porque ele está sofrendo pelo outro Castiel. Mas isso não irá funcionar. Seu irmão se apaixonou por um Castiel diferente, um Castiel humano.

O desabafo de Castiel revelou ao mais novo algo que até então ele não tinha percebido. O anjo já havia percebido que Dean estava apaixonado pelo outro Castiel. Ele sabia que Dean estava sentindo falta da sua versão humana e estava com ciúmes. Castiel não havia se apaixonado pelo outro Dean, o do mundo ideal, Castiel sempre fora apaixonado por Dean. O Dean do mundo ideal foi apenas o gatilho, mas a paixão sempre esteve lá, latente, disfarçada de amizade incondicional, disfarçada de lealdade. O mais novo constatou aquilo enquanto olhava nos olhos do anjo, a tristeza tornava aqueles olhos azuis cristalinos tão escuros quanto uma noite sem luar.

— Cas, você sempre amou o Dean, não é?

— Sou leal aos Winchesters. Eu amo a humanidade...

— Para com esse discurso furado de anjo do Senhor. Você sempre esteve apaixonado pelo Dean e está sofrendo por isso, você está sofrendo porque acha que ele jamais vai te amar como amou o outro Castiel.

A aparência triste de Castiel deu lugar a mais angustiada das expressões faciais. Magoado, ele ficou de pé, fuzilando o mais novo com o olhar. Sam chegou a sentir um ligeiro desconforto, afinal Castiel poderia destruí-lo numa fração de segundos. Contudo o anjo não reagiu. Ele deu as costas e subiu as escadas que levavam ao mezanino e foi-se embora. A culpa fez o estômago de Sam se contrair, tinha ido longe demais com o anjo e o tinha ofendido. Então, Sam foi tomar um banho bem demorado enquanto planejava um jeito de corrigir o erro. Depois do banho, preparou um sanduíche natural, comeu, leu um pouco e foi dormir. Quando acordou no dia seguinte para por em prática seu plano, Dean já estava de pé passando um café.

— Vamos sair pra encher a cara hoje? — o mais velho perguntou enquanto se sentava com uma xícara de café numa mão e um sanduíche de bacon na outra.

— Eu tenho um compromisso — respondeu o mais novo sem muita empolgação.

— Não quer ir pra balada? Pegar umas garotas... — Dean deu uma mordida no sanduíche e ficou com os cantos da boca sujos de molho.

— Não, Dean. Preciso resolver uma coisa.

— Então, eu vou com você — o loiro respondeu com a boca lotada.

— Melhor você ficar e descansar, ou sair pra beber. É um assunto pessoal.

— Mulher? — Com mais duas mordidas o loiro terminou o sanduíche.

— Exatamente — Sam mentiu.

— Vou ficar por aqui mesmo, então. Castiel demorou muito a ir embora ontem?

— Não.

— Ele sempre está muito ocupado com os assuntos dele.

— Ele está enciumado.

— Enciumado? — Dean reabasteceu a xícara de café e pegou outro sanduíche, depois voltou a se sentar.

— Dean, me fale um pouco do seu relacionamento com o outro Castiel — pediu Sam com delicadeza.

— Não tem do que falar.

— Você e ele... Você sabe.

— Tá insinuando que eu...

— Estou perguntando se você ficou com ele, se você se apaixonou por ele, não estou insinuando nada.

— Não é da sua conta, Sammy.

— OK, mas você precisa saber de uma coisa.

— Saber do quê? — Dean olhou desconfiado para o irmão.

— O Castiel, ele e o outro Dean ficaram juntos. Eles transaram lá no seu quarto — Sam falou sem rodeios, já estava cansado do irmão e o anjo ficarem escondendo os verdadeiros sentimentos. Se não intervisse, eles jamais ficariam juntos e passariam o resto da vida fingindo que o que os ligava era só amizade.

Dean não conseguiu responder na hora, ele engasgou com o café e o sanduíche, teve um acesso de tosse e quase vomitou sobre a mesa. Só depois de alguns minutos entre tosse e engulhos, ele conseguiu falar alguma coisa.

— O que você disse? — perguntou com a voz rouca de quem ainda não havia recuperado o fôlego após o engasgo.

— O que você escutou. Se você dormiu com o outro Castiel, não se sinta culpado, porque o Cas daqui e o outro Dean quase não me deixavam dormir de tanto que...

— Chega, Sam! Eu já entendi! — Dean gritou. Ele largou a comida, se levantou da mesa e foi direto para o quarto, batendo a porta com força.

A reação do irmão era o que faltava para Sam ter certeza que Dean também gostava do anjinho de olhos azuis. Foi então que ele começou a por em prática o plano arquitetado na noite anterior. Se os dois não se entendiam por bem, iam se entender por mal. Ele se levantou, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Passou no mercado, comprou alguns itens, depois dirigiu até a floresta, onde caçadores costumavam ir atrás de cervos. A temporada de caça já havia acabado e foi fácil encontrar uma cabana desocupada. Foi preciso deixar o carro numa fazenda e cobrir uma grande distância a pé floresta adentro, mas a cabana era perfeita, tinha lareira, fogareiro, armário, mesa, e o melhor: uma cama enorme.

Ele arrumou, limpou, sacudiu a poeira e abasteceu uma caixa térmica com cerveja e água. Deixou sobre a mesa um cesto com pães frescos. Abasteceu o armário com alguma comida enlatada e geleia. Ele até deixou castiçais sobre a mesa e ao lado da cama com velas apagadas e certificou-se de haver fósforos e lenha seca na lareira. Terminada a arrumação, era hora de agir. Pegou o celular e ligou para Dean.

— _O que tá pegando, Sammy_? — Dean respondeu com a voz de quem acabava acordar.

— Preciso de ajuda, Dean. Estou meio enrascado aqui. Vou te dar as coordenadas de onde estou.

— _Sam, o que está acontecendo? Você está em perigo_?

— Estou com problemas, Dean. Houve um imprevisto.

— _Seu filho da mãe, eu me ofereci pra ir com você. Você está bem? —_ Dean ficou alarmado.

— Você precisa vir logo, Dean. Não posso mais falar, eles estão aqui. — Encerrou a ligação. Inseriu as coordenadas do local e enviou por mensagem.

Sam sabia que Dean não demoraria a chegar. Ele daria um jeito de roubar um carro. Para Castiel, Sam digitou uma mensagem, já que teve medo que o anjo percebesse algo pelo seu tom de voz. A mensagem foi no mesmo contexto: estava em perigo e precisava de ajuda, ao fim do texto ele inseriu as coordenadas. Não demorou e o telefone tocou. Era Castiel, mas o Winchester não atendeu, precisava manter o mistério. Quando ia embora notou que o tempo havia se fechado e alguns flocos de neve começavam a cair.

— Dois cabeças-duras apaixonados presos numa cabana numa nevasca? Perfeito!

Deixou o local fazendo o caminho inverso a pé até o carro, de onde poderia ver os dois se aproximarem sem ser visto por eles. Menos de uma hora depois, eles chegaram, estacionaram, trocaram algumas poucas palavras, pareciam bem agitados. Ambos sacaram as armas e consultaram o celular em busca das coordenadas, se embrenhando em seguida na floresta. Naquele momento a neve começou a cair com mais força. Sam, então, gravou um vídeo contando toda a verdade. Terminada a gravação, ele arrancou com o carro e foi embora. Tudo havia sido planejado meticulosamente. Até o tempo que os dois levariam até a cabana foi cronometrado para que pudesse enviar o vídeo no momento que entrassem no lugar.

***

Dean e Castiel ainda olhavam para seus celulares, com a porta da cabana aberta atrás deles, tentando assimilar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Sam havia tapeado os dois e eles não sabiam exatamente como reagir.

— Eu vou acabar com aquele idiota quando eu o encontrar — vociferou o loiro.

Castiel balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro antes de guardar o celular e a lâmina angelical e se sentar na beirada da cama.

— O que vamos fazer, Dean?

— Você, eu não sei. Eu vou esperar a nevasca abrandar e cair fora — respondeu mal-humorado antes de fechar a porta com força. O vento tinha trazido neve e frio para o interior da cabana. Dean aproximou-se da mesa, encontrando os pães e a caixa térmica. Não demorou muito para estar com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, bebendo, enquanto olhava para fora da janela esperando por uma trégua na nevasca.

— Isso pode demorar — disse o anjo olhando na mesma direção que o loiro. — Melhor acendermos a lareira.

Dean puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, colocando os pés sobre a mesa. Fechou os olhos, fingindo cochilar, ignorando Castiel. O anjo observou o loiro. Ele achava Dean o ser humano mais bonito do mundo. Os lábios do loiro eram perfeitos, sua pele, suas sardas, seus cabelos, tudo nele fora criado com a intenção de encantar e despertar amor. Mas quando Dean estava irritado, ele era implacável e sabia exatamente como ferir. Com o coração apertado no peito, Castiel se levantou e foi acender o fogo. Ele preferiu fazer tudo como se não tivesse poderes, o que dificultou a tarefa. Ajeitou a lenha, acendeu o fogo, assoprou e atiçou a madeira até que ela queimasse. Quando, por fim, conseguiu acender e se virou, flagrou Dean o observando com uma estranha expressão de admiração.

— Só estava me certificando que você ia fazer isso direito — justificou-se o loiro, dando de ombros e voltando a olhar para fora.

— Você está furioso comigo, Dean. Poderia me dizer o motivo?

— Nós não vamos ter essa conversa, Cas. — Dean deu um sorriso cínico antes de levar a garrafa aos lábios e terminar com a bebida sem voltar a olhar para o anjo.

— Está bem, Dean. — Castiel ficou de pé e voltou-se novamente para a lareira. A maneira que Dean o tratava o fazia sofrer, mas ele se esforçava para tentar entende-lo. Por mais que isso doesse, ele sabia que Dean só agia daquela maneira quando estava sofrendo. Então achou melhor embora, assim Dean ficaria menos desconfortável.  — Posso ir embora, caso queira ficar sozinho.

— Vai sair nessa nevasca? Não seja idiota, senta aí e fica calado. Não quero ficar de conversa, mas nem por isso quero que morra congelado.

— Eu sou um anjo, Dean. Sua frieza é capaz de me afetar mais que a neve. — Castiel deixou sua dor falar por ele. Era como se ele tentasse esfregar sua sobrenaturalidade na cara do loiro, como se ele quisesse lembrar ao Winchester que ele era muito diferente do outro Castiel, do Castiel humano por quem Dean tinha se apaixonado. Chegava a ser sufocante a dor de ser tratado daquela forma depois de tudo que tinham acabado de passar. E depois do que Castiel havia experimentado com o outro Dean, ele estava mudado. Ele estava mais vulnerável e ousado, por isso não quis mais se controlar.

Dean foi pego desprevenido pela reação do anjo e ficou de pé, se aproximou, ficando diante dele desafiadoramente.

— Se acha que estar perto de mim é pior que estar lá fora, vai logo.

— Eu venho quando você chama, faço o que preciso fazer e vou embora quando não sou mais necessário. Você sempre deixou claro que deve ser assim. — Castiel deu mais um passo, diminuindo ainda mais a distancia entre eles, não se intimidando diante da postura do loiro. Ambos se olhavam nos olhos como se estivessem prestes a lutarem.

— Não coloque a culpa em mim. Você se afasta porque quer — Dean falou entre os dentes.

— Em quem mais eu colocaria a culpa, Dean? No Sam? É sempre você quem demonstra insatisfação comigo por perto. Como se eu lhe incomodasse. — Castiel apertou os dentes. Suas pupilas dilatadas deixavam seus olhos quase completamente pretos, apertados pelas pálpebras semicerradas.

— O Sam é um idiota mesmo, pra achar que eu posso me entender com você como eu me entendi com o outro Castiel. Você é um anjo babaca e insensível.

— Sim, sou. E você está com ódio porque quando olha para mim se lembra do outro Castiel. Mas eu não sou como ele, não é Dean? Eu não serei para você o que ele foi, e nem quero ser.

Castiel viu a raiva acender dentro dos olhos do loiro e crepitar com o reflexo das chamas na lareira. Ele viu Dean engolir a saliva e tentar controlar um sentimento desesperador. De repente a chama nos olhos do loiro se apagou e as lágrimas vieram, fazendo a dor dos dois elevar-se a enésima potência.

— Vai jogar isso na minha cara? Eu não te reconheço mais, Castiel. Você transou com aquele imbecil do outro Dean!

— Que diferença faz para você se fiz sexo com ele ou não? Você sempre deixou claro que somos apenas amigos.

— Eu te julgava puro, ingênuo. Por isso eu sempre o respeitei. Até que aquele imbecil chegou e, com um estalo de dedos, te levou pra cama e te e jogou na lama.  — A voz de Dean ficou carregada de dor.

— Ele não me atirou na lama. Ele me deu o que eu precisava, o que eu desejei desde que deitei os olhos em você pela primeira vez — a lembrança dos lábios do loiro nos seus, fez Castiel sentir seu corpo inteiro arrepiar. Eles estavam tão próximos que mais um passo ficariam colados um no outro. Mas Castiel estava tenso e gelado. Se estivesse lá fora não estaria daquele jeito.

Dean sentiu uma fisgada dentro do peito, uma dor profunda, algo que ele não saberia dizer qual o significado. Talvez fosse arrependimento pela oportunidade perdida. Ele só sabia que aquilo fazia seus lábios tremerem e seus olhos transbordarem. Compreender que Castiel sempre o desejara enquanto ele tinha medo de ultrapassar os limites e perdê-lo, saber que Castiel sempre o amara, isso o fazia desejar a morte por ter sido tão burro. Ele observou o anjo. Castiel não estava mais com raiva. Os olhos do anjo não estavam cerrados, estavam molhados, mas o azul ainda não havia retornado.

— Por que você nunca me disse isso, Cas? — Dean perguntou baixinho quase num sussurro.

— Eu nunca soube como fazer. Acreditei que você esperava de mim apenas amizade, a lealdade de um irmão. E ainda acredito, Dean.

— Não é verdade. Eu sempre te quis, Cas. — Dean suspirou e deixou seu coração falar dali pra frente. — Eu me apaixonei por você logo na primeira vez. E não foi naquele celeiro. Foi quando você me tocou pela primeira vez, no inferno.

O hálito levemente alcoólico do loiro penetrou as narinas do anjo, e aquele cheiro o deixou zonzo. Não eram apenas moléculas, era o cheiro da alma do loiro, a essência daquele ser que também o marcara na ocasião do resgate no inferno. Mas Castiel permanecia como que congelado, sentindo seus ossos doerem e seus músculos tremerem. Ele continuava sem saber como agir, então desviou o olhar dos olhos verdes do loiro. Ele não estava preparado para o abraço que recebeu. A emoção foi intensa demais. Ouvir o coração do Winchester bater tão perto, sentir sua força e seu calor, aquilo fez o anjo se entregar e amolecer nos braços do outro.

— Cas, você está bem? — Dean teve um sobressalto ao sentir que o anjo perdeu as forças. Ele o amparou como pode e o colocou sentado na beirada da cama.

— Estou. Me perdoe, Dean, eu não queria trazer aborrecimentos — Castiel murmurou enquanto fechava os olhos e deixava as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

Dean se sentou ao lado dele e o abraçou, deixando os lábios tocarem a testa do anjo enquanto ele chorava.

— Eu preciso pedir perdão, Cas. Eu fiz tudo errado desde o começo. Me perdoe por todas as vezes que fiz você pensar que eu não te queria por perto. Eu estava confuso e você despertava sentimentos em mim. Eu não sabia lidar com eles. Eu te amo e te quero comigo — Dean só se deu conta que também estava chorando quando sentiu as lágrimas na boca.

— Eu não sou como o outro Castiel, Dean.

— Não importa. De verdade, Cas. Foi por causa do que eu sentia por você, que eu acabei ficando com ele.

O loiro tocou no queixo do anjo e o fez olhar em seus olhos, os lábios de Castiel estavam um pouco ressecados, então Dean o beijou para umedecê-los e não conseguiu mais parar. Ele beijou, beijou até sentir que Castiel não estava mais chorando. Só depois que também parou de chorar foi que ele tocou os lábios do anjo com a língua, forçando delicadamente a abertura até Castiel ceder, então sugou, saboreou os lábios frios do anjo enquanto ele se entregava. Castiel deixou a língua molhada e morna do loiro se enroscar na dele até que Dean decidisse parar. Por mais que ele quisesse forçar o loiro a se deitar e beijá-lo com a fúria de um amante apaixonado, ele se controlava e deixava o loiro comandar e tomar todas as iniciativas. Ele queria se submeter ao Winchester.

Com a neve lá fora cada vez mais forte, com o calor aconchegante da lareira, a única coisa que os dois queriam era permanecer deitados, trocando beijos demorados e carícias feitas com os lábios e a língua na boca do outro, até sentirem que estavam totalmente em paz. Dean não queria falar nada, porque tinha medo de dizer mais alguma bobagem. Ele tinha dito tantas naquele pequeno intervalo de tempo na cabana, ele sabia que tinha ferido os sentimentos do anjo e estava muito arrependido. Foi Castiel quem primeiro quebrou o silêncio.

— Como será de agora em diante, Dean?

— Não existe um script, Cas. Vamos deixar acontecer — Dean respondeu em um sussurro antes de começar a traçar uma linha da boca Castiel até a orelha com um delicado roçar de lábios, causando no anjo um calafrio e um gemido.

— Dean, essas sensações...

— Você não gosta? — Dean interrompeu o carinho e observou o lindo rosto do seu anjo.

— Gosto muito, Dean. Não pare. — Ele fechou os olhos.

Dean sorriu e voltou a beijar de leve e lamber o lóbulo da orelha do anjo, se deliciando em causar nele mais arrepios, até que Castiel o interrompeu novamente.

— Dean, você quer fazer sexo comigo agora?

A princípio, a oferta direta do anjo causou divertimento no loiro, o fazendo rir, mas a ideia de ir até o fim com Castiel de repente fez o sangue correr forte nas veias do Winchester e acabou por causar nele uma ereção.

— Você quer? — Dean perguntou num sussurro quente na orelha macia do anjo.

— Quero muito! — Castiel pegou a mão do loiro e levou até a virilha, deixando o loiro sentir como ele estava duro ali embaixo.

— Oh, Cas... — O loiro arfou quando sentiu a rigidez do anjo entre seus dedos e na palma da sua mão. 

Castiel gemeu ao contato, apertando o loiro num abraço, cobrindo aqueles lábios rosados e bem definidos com os seus, sorvendo a saliva do loiro enquanto o beijava, e Dean reagia acariciando o volume do outro, percorrendo com as pontas dos dedos até abrir o botão da calça, depois o zíper até expor o membro do anjo e poder tocá-lo e senti-lo na pele. Castiel gemeu, fechou os olhos e se moveu, subindo e descendo no espaço perfeito criado pela mão do loiro para lhe dar prazer. Dean o masturbou, não o suficiente para chegar ao orgasmo, apenas para ver o anjo gemer e se mover daquela maneira deliciosa embaixo dele. Então o anjo não aguentou mais, forçou o corpo e mudou de posição, ficando por cima do loiro, começando a despi-lo. Dean fez o mesmo da forma que pode, beijando, acariciando os ombros e o peito de Castiel conforme o despia, até que precisaram se afastar para se livrarem das calças.

Embolaram-se naquele amasso completamente nus, Dean por cima Castiel por baixo, provaram o gosto do pênis um do outro na gostosa brincadeira do “69” conduzida pelo Winchester. Estarem juntos daquela forma era como encontrar o paraíso, mesmo depois das experiências sexuais que tiveram com os habitantes do mundo ideal, pois era a primeira vez que ficavam juntos, e dessa vez era real. Dessa vez não haveria despedida. Levariam para a vida toda aquela experiência. O ritmo dos dois era lento, embora intenso. As bocas mal podiam ficar separadas, mesmo quando provavam a pele, mamilos e umbigo do outro, logo voltavam a se beijar.

Dean seguia comandando. Pedia, entre gemidos, que Castiel se posicionasse desta ou daquela maneira, mas ainda não sentia que Castiel estava preparado para ser penetrado. O Winchester estava disposto a tocar e sentir, explorar cada parte do corpo de Castiel e deixa-lo tão excitado que a penetração seria muito mais prazerosa. Até que percebeu que ele estava pronto, então foi gentilmente posicionando o anjo de quatro, agora claramente com a intenção de penetrá-lo.

— Dean... Eu nunca... — Castiel sussurrou.

— Não? Como vocês fizeram, Cas?

— Era eu quem ficava por cima, Dean — Castiel respondeu.

 — Não quer tentar assim, meu anjo? — Dean usou seu tom mais doce e carinhoso para falar no ouvido de Castiel, sentindo um calor vibrante e delicado arrepiar sua pele ao pressionar seu peito contra as costas do anjo.

— Quero te satisfazer e te deixar feliz, Dean. Eu quero tentar.

Dean sorriu e pressionou mais as costas de Castiel com seu corpo para beijar a nuca e a orelha do anjo, sentindo aquea energia intensa provocar em sua pele novamente aquele estranho arrepio. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu por causa daquela doce vibração que percorria seu corpo, depois começou a se mover para baixo, deslizando a língua pelas costas até o meio das nádegas de Castiel. Ali ele se demorou, lambendo, deixando sua saliva molhar a entrada do outro para facilitar a penetração. Depois ele afastou as nádegas de Castiel e se posicionou atrás dele, sempre com movimentos delicados, e novamente se inclinou sobre o anjo e sentiu outra vez a carícia em sua pele, como se fosse tocado por algo invisível. Sorriu mais uma vez e voltou a sugar a orelha do anjo enquanto o acariciava entre as nádegas com os dedos molhados de saliva até sentir que estava na hora.

Dean o penetrou aos poucos, deixando o membro deslizar para dentro enquanto o prendia firme pelos quadris sem machucá-lo. Quando já estava todo dentro, ele começou a se movimentar, indo e vindo, rebolando devagar, vendo as costas do anjo se arquearem conforme ele ia se adaptando ao ato e começando a sentir prazer. Quando não sentiu mais nenhuma resistência, estocou forte, arrancando do anjo intensos gemidos de prazer. Precisou controlar-se para não gozar depressa, queria que Castiel apreciasse, queria que o anjo conhecesse a sensação de pertencer a quem o amava mais do que tudo e queria fazê-lo enlouquecer de amor.

Castiel gemia alto, cada vez mais próximo de atingir o ápice do prazer, o que até mesmo o anjo estranhou. Fazer sexo com um anjo poderia ser uma experiência até mesmo dolorosa, de tão intensa. Mas com Dean, o seu verdadeiro Dean, seu grande amor, era diferente. Ele não conseguia se controlar e a cada estocada do loiro ele sentia a próstata estimulada de modo tal que seu pênis pulsava. Ele se agarrou ao lençol e gemeu alto, deixando que seu corpo fosse todo percorrido pelo espasmo delicioso do orgasmo quando Dean rebolou, o acariciando por dentro e fazendo explodir num gozo delicioso.

— Oh, Dean, eu te amo tanto — ele falou entre gemidos.

Dean não aguentou segurar mais quando viu Castiel gozar daquela maneira, sem nem tocar no próprio pênis, e se entregou àquele prazer. Saber que agora era pra valer, que ele estava com seu verdadeiro Castiel, com seu anjo, e ter a consciência de que havia proporcionado ao anjo todo aquele prazer, levou Dean a gozar intensamente. Por fim os dois tombaram na cama, Dean deitou por cima do anjo, com a cabeça apoiada nas cosas dele, exatamente onde sentia aquela deliciosa energia, foi aí que se deu conta que aquela energia vinha de onde as asas invisíveis de Castiel deveriam estar. Eram asas de energia do anjo causando no Winchester aquela sensação tão boa.

— Eu também te amo, Cas — ele murmurou.

 Ele fechou os olhos e se permitiu envolver pela energia das asas do anjo em torno de si, o aquecendo, um prazer a mais, algo nunca antes experimentado. Aquela energia intensa se estendeu por cada parte do corpo do Winchester, e ele soube que era eterno. Aquele amor e aquele prazer passariam a fazer parte de sua vida e ele jamais voltaria a agir como um idiota. Ele jamais magoaria Castiel outra vez e o teria sempre junto do coração. Ele não sentia mais nenhuma saudade do que viveu no mundo ideal e estava completo e feliz, para sempre com Sam e Castiel em seu mundo real.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> É a primeira vez que posto no AO3, por isso peço desculpas caso não tenha me adequado totalmente as regras ou deixado algo muito vago nas tags. Estou sempre aberta à críticas, desde que sejam construtivas, e para comentários, pois eles são um grande incentivo para quem escreve. Esta mesma fic está sendo postada no Social Spirit Br. Portanto, caso encontrem ela por lá, não se trata de uma cópia. Meu id lá é celestielnovak, para não deixar margens de dúvidas.  
> Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. São de propriedade de seus criadores e WB e CW. Meu trabalho tem a finalidade de entretenimento de fã para fãs, sem qualquer interesse financeiro. Muito obrigada!


End file.
